Delight the Pirate
by VelvetCupcake92
Summary: Wendy Darling was a full woman getting ready for her university from her Darling family. Suddenly, her real world met someone coming from Neverland. Shall she challenge him or delight with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Wendy Darling, Captain James Hook, Darling Family, Peter Pan, Jane Darling, and Tinker Bell (c) J.M. Barrie**

**Roger Radcliffe, Anita Radcliffe, Nanny, Pongo, Perdita, and Patch (c) Dodie Smith (children's novelist) and Walt Disney Animation Studios**

**Sora (c) Testsuya Nomura**

**Works (c) Walt Disney, Testsuya Nomura, and P.J. Hogan**

A long time ago, 1908 of the Edwardian years, there was elegant London, England. Nothing could be more than the Darling family lived in the manor where the children had enjoyed on Peter Pan stories about the Neverland, although it was about the nineteen-aged Darling, young woman named Wendy. Wendy Darling. she told her brothers a story about Peter Pan, and they met him at one night as he brought them to Neverland. They had wonderful times in there as Lost Boys, Indians, Mermaids, Fairies, the pirates, and...Captain Hook, the notorious archenemy. Would the Darling children like to stay at Neverland forever? Sadly, no...Wendy had a choice was to leave with her brothers because she was realizing on the wonderful times growing into adventurous moments as she was overprotective of her brothers and Lost Boys at all the time, while Peter Pan never cared of anyone else, and one thing was to learn what was love, so he did understand about what was it like, he accepted about the Darling children had to go home after the adventurous moments. Wendy promised on Peter if she made a faith in him, she needed to believe in him to be believed eternally because someday she would have dreams about him to be believed.

The night lived in the lovely moments, in the ballroom, Wendy enjoyed herself in the masquerade, watching alone at the noble gentlemen and ladies dancing, chatting of the aristocracy, having romances together, and, of course, her dear family. She wore a celeste, Victorian dress with pearl jewelries, and her sandy-blond hairstyle was wavy and feminine eyes were gray-bluish. She looked much sophisticated as the ladies were as the night.

The music was played by the favorite musicians, the invited nobles were dancing in grace while they wore the fantasy masks on her face without seen their real faces, the dreams seemed existing to them as they never felt so delightful before. Laughter, beauty, grace, and...there was an unique thing, the midnight felt powerful than the night never slept.

How about Wendy's family? Yes, they were in the ballroom of the midnight and the night. George was greeting boldly to invited nobles entering in the masquerade, he just wanted to make them feeling welcomed with the elegance. Mary was joyful to see her lady friends after the many years while they worked on their motherhoods. John grew up into a gentleman at his early teenage age, he wanted to get in there because he needed to watch over to Michael as they were at some scene with the noble teenagers before they'd go home for bedtime before the midnight.

Privately, Wendy was thinking of Peter Pan since she was a young lady, she still kept believing in him if it built him growing stronger and stronger in Neverland, and the fairies, too. Forgetting about the ballroom, she viewed at two stars in the night through a crystal window, wondering in the her importance to see him visiting over her at her bedroom someday.

"Wendy..."

She heard that a grim, familiar voice. She turned back to perceive the taller, seductive man having a raven, long hair, and forget-me-not blue eyes with inky, thin mustache through he was wearing a scarlet overcoat, white blouse, and black breeches with dark boots, and...She couldn't help it, but just caught his sliver hook on his right hand with her innocent eyes.

Suddenly, the ballroom was transforming slowly into the gloom, everyone became the skeleton strangers dancing with the ripped, Victorian and Edwardian clothings, the white lights turned into reddish lights, it was the nightmare. Such the nightmare! He smirked at Wendy as he grabbed her with his right arm, he won't let her escape from him. He rubbed her cheek with his silver hook as the nightmare was seducing with her. Alluring her, tempting her, enchanting her, and many powers to beguile her with his passion.

"You can't be", Wendy whispered to him as she tried to face him, "You're not true to be here, Captain Hook!"

"I am", he said lustfully, "Very true...Wendy Darling."

Waking up from the nightmare, Wendy gasped as she listened to her heart beating rapidly, she didn't make sense of that why him showing up in her beautiful dream. She tried to dream about Peter Pan and Neverland every night since she was a young lady to see him at last time before he flied. Looking up to three o'clock in the morning, she refused to sleep again if Captain Hook won't show up in her dream. Insomnia, wasn't it?

Staring at two stars in the nightfall sky through her crystal window as she had been waiting for Peter Pan and Tinker Bell after the years, she already dreamt about them in Neverland, she still believed in them. She had prayers for them, too. She got up from her bed, coming toward to her window, and opened it to let them coming over her.

"Peter", she said softly as she watched at two stars, "Where are you? I've been waiting for you. We haven't seen each other at last time, I know how your feeling is. I need you. Please have a moment with me."

It was silence.

"I always think of you every night because you're my lovely friend in my whole life and Neverland. All about my stories, Neverland, adventures, and...Love story. I believe in fairies. I do, I do. With my faith, I'm praying for you now. I believe in fairies. I do, I do." Wendy held her hands together as a prayer.

During the nightfall of the morning, the boy never grew up, he was a simply magical boy with his assistant fairy, Tinker Bell. They flied all through the nightfall sky from the stars of Neverland. They were arriving to London as they had views of Big Ben, Houses of Parliament, Tower Bridge, Buckingham Palace, Westminster Abbey, and St Paul's Cathedral, and then, they finally arrived over a similar manor since they heard that someone's prayers, they came for someone that was...Wendy Darling.

"Hello, Peter. Hello, Tinker Bell", Wendy said sweetly as she was overjoyed to see them at her window.

"Wendy?" Peter Pan was depressed in her because of she grew up.

She nodded as she smiled at Tinker Bell showing up from his back shoulder.

"It's wonderful to see you again", Wendy said to him, "It's been so long, I was just thinking of you until now."

"You're full grown-up", he said as he crossed his arms.

"I never change myself. It's all about you." She hid her guilty feeling from him.

Peter Pan turned back to see two stars through the nightfall sky.

"Do you want to fly away with me", he asked to Wendy, "To Neverland?"

Wendy smiled weakly at his solemn question because it was no way to have a choice for Neverland from her life. She wished she could fly over there with them as she was impossible without any choice.

"I'd really love to fly away with you. Neverland makes my dreams coming true", she said, "But I'll be leaving from here, it's about my university, I'm a storyteller if I'd become a novelist. Sadly, I couldn't."

Peter Pan looked back to her with his upset face.

"What about us?" His depressed eyes turned into unfaithful eyes on her.

Fluttering with the wings, Tinker Bell was listening with a pain inside of her, brighting in the light while body was glowing.

"If you want to see me, then you can visit over to my dream about Neverland. I'll keep a faith in you through my university because my dream does has adventures and love stories. They won't make you being bored." Wendy tried to cheer him up.

"Stop it, lady!" His disloyalty grew as he hated about what she said.

Wendy held tears back of her eyes while Tinker Bell was in shocked.

"I never want to see you or visit over your dream", he said gravely, "You know what? You're embarrassing me against everything I've shown you after all. How disgraceful you are, I won't see you anymore since you weren't full grown up that enjoying our moments with your brothers."

Tinker Bell couldn't stand on his words hurting Wendy's feeling, however, she wished she could stay with Wendy on their friendship after quitting on her jealousy of Wendy.

"Every grown-up never believe in the fantasy world, Neverland is my life with the magic lives in my faith, they don't care about them. They're such so unpleasant I've seen ever!" Peter Pan decided to quit from Wendy.

"Please don't say like that, I try to be faithful of you", she said sensitively as tears were rolling on her cheeks from her sad eyes, "Because you're my dearest friend."

"Let's go, Tinker Bell." He was trying to leave from her window.

Tinker Bell flied toward Wendy as she kissed Wendy's nose for the farewell moment, and flied back to Peter Pan.

"Wendy..." Peter Pan stopped leaving as he turned back to see Wendy, "Who would like to believe in your faith?"

She tried to say something, but it was too late.

"Goodbye, at the last time." He was flying away with Tinker bell as they entered to the nightfall sky from her as they won't see her again. Not anymore.

"Goodbye, Peter..." She was watching them flying straight to the two stars during the midnight hours as she wiped tears with her hand.

Feeling her heart, she became heartache of the their farewell moment breaking their dearest friendship. She won't forget about them, she needed to get faith through her dream of Neverland with Peter Pan and Tinker Bell. She got in her bed as she was sobbing quietly on her pillow with a lot of sorrowful tears. She had no doubt what they would be in her dream only.

The sun was raising, Wendy tried to get up of bed. Feeling as a sleepyhead, her eyes opened gently. She pushed herself up with a dizziness inside of her head. She didn't claim to has an insomnia since she had a nightmare about Captain Hook, and seen Peter Pan and Tinker Bell at last time. She came toward her oval mirror, saw her face was pale as a pearl, and very feminine at her age. There were storm colors on her eyes. Wearing a silky nightgown, she hid her true body that was beautifully curvy. She stared at herself at oval mirror. Oh, her sandy-blond hair was hanged for bedtime. She let it flowing with her hands.

When she was a full grown-up woman, then she never changed her personality at all. She kept her faith for Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, and Neverland. She took care of dreams and secrets from the Earth. She dearly loved Peter Pan as her best friend.

Brushing her hair, it was going into a wavy hairstyle. She was changing her silky nightgown to a turquoise dress with moonstone jewelries. She had to go downstair to see her day. And she would get ready for her university, University of Oxford, tomorrow. It was her last day. In her bedroom, she was checking on anything was important that she needed in her six bags. It was about more than her university. Also, there was the special journal must be kept with her. She was an unique storyteller. It was all about Neverland, adventures, and love stories.

And then, Wendy was going downstair to see her dear family, wondering if what her parents would speak to her about University of Oxford plans, and having a ride in the coach going to her university, and there would be many things to do. What if her dear family would be lonely without her?

She entered in the living room where the Darling family parents were waiting for her, she saw George Darling seeming gladly proud, and Mary Darling looking sensitive as her eyes were worried. Calming herself down, she came toward them and sat down on a velvet chair to listen to them. She tried to hide a true feeling from her heart.

"Wendy", George said to her, "Tomorrow is your special day as an university student. We've had down on everything for you since you were growing up. How faithful you've graduated with your diploma without thinking of Peter Pan, Neverland, and anything else. With your noble education, it was all about you've worked so hard in the private schools until you became one of the honored top students. Before your senior year, the universities heard true stories about your education grew wealthily, so they sent applications to you if you wanted to transfer. As a novelist and you loved literatures, you had a best choice to choose University of Oxford. We're very proud of you as our daughter is an adult now."

He grinned proudly at her.

Wendy felt something fluttering inside of her stomach when she listened to him.

"Wendy, my dear", Mary said cautiously, "We want to know if you might need our help with your university. You shall have something belonged to your heart to do before something will happen. Your heart only needs you while you live in there. If so, the strength is what you have to listen your heart, it claims to want you think of your family. Keep your faith for us and the university."

Mary loved Wendy so much as well as she held John and Michael very deep. She was so hard to let Wendy go from her family.

Wendy handled herself from being emotional with her family. Her heart felt deeper for them.

"Your moments", Wendy said to George and Mary, "Give me the confidence to keep my faith during the university at my age. While I'd be in there, I must write letters to you on some days in clover, for example, I'd like to my experiences beside to my majors on the letters as I'd send them to you here from my university. I shall have faith in you and our family."

George grinned at her as he was proud of her finally growing up from her dreams of Neverland and Peter Pan.

Mary couldn't bear, but was caring about her. She meant that she loved her daughter.

In the meanwhile, John and Michael were listening carefully to them talking about Wendy's Oxford university since they were sitting on the downstairs to avoid being noticed by their family. John hoped she would be one of the honored university students after the semesters. Michael felt like he would be lonely without her because he loved to listen her story about Peter Pan and Neverland at his bedtime, since he let her growing up from that story.

"Actually, Wendy has asserted herself to grow up and work hard", John whispered to Michael, "Don't worry, she'll think of us soon.

Michael nodded in agreement.

"Well, when she leaves, I promise her for you because I'll tell a story you at your bedtime every night." John struggled with Michael.

"How about Peter Pan? And Neverland, too?" Michael became hopeful.

"Alright, that'll do." John sighed softly as he didn't believe in them anymore after the years.

Secretly, Michael never forget of Peter Pan and Neverland as eternal as he thought of them from being a child to a preteen.

At the living room, George has an idea showing up about something was very important for Wendy, it meant about something to encourage her at Oxford university.

"Pardon me. I have something to show you, Wendy. I'll be here soon." George got up from the settee as he left.

Suddenly, Mary grabbed Wendy's hand gently as she needed to say with Wendy.

"I have something to say, my Wendy", Mary said with her dry voice, "I know it's so hard."

Wendy listened thoughtfully.

"When I was your age, I went to some university after graduated on my old private school. My majors were different from yours because I had to study on the nobility as politics, society, and everything was about the upper class. I passed them and went to the nobility parties. Times were such so lovely."

Wendy already knew much about the nobility, so she didn't think of them.

"I finally found my dream coming true", Mary smiled at Wendy, "I met your father in the nobility party on other night, we chatted about getting know of each other. When I had luxury from my university, your father and I had a marriage discussion of the noble society, then we agreed."

It was a rush marriage, Wendy guessed.

"After graduated on our university, we had became into the married couple as we turned into the chains of the United Kingdom's noble relations. As a banker, he was employed in the bank of London, while I had to be a housewife with my noble abilities as I managed at our manor and had blue-blooded visitors coming in the deluxe room."

When Wendy had met the blue-blooded visitors, they were mostly supercilious, and she liked some of them that were modest since they had good educations on the nobility.

As George showed up in there, he brought the book of Oxford university information about the good supports. He gave it to Wendy.

"Oh, I already have gotten another information", Wendy told her father.

"Yes, you do. This is the good advise", George apprised her, "If you may have hard times, then you shall go to see the specialist in the office. There are the major centers, they'll tutor you on your majors."

"Why, thank you." Wendy didn't want to disrespect his opinion.

Since they were in the conversation, Wendy promised her family with her faith as well as she refused to forget about Peter Pan and Neverland, she'd like to become a famous novelist as she might write her future novel about them to make children believing in them. It was her fate. Not nobility. Just promise her family and friends about everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day, the sky was so blue while the sun lightened against Wendy's fair pale skin with its warmth, the morning felt jolly after the night sleeping in the peace and dreaming about Neverland. Her special day, to be become a new student for University of Oxford, she kept her faith and faith for everyone she loved dearly. She wore an Edwardian, violet dress with a indigo coat and Victorian hat, and black boots, and there were tanzanite jewelries on her.

At outside of the Darling manor, Wendy was comforting with Michael and their mother through they hugged together feeling emotional before letting her go, while George and John brought Wendy's six suitcases to the coach since the driver was already ordered to travel over to University of Oxford with Wendy. She comprehended how her day made her family having mixed emotions to have an older daughter and sister becoming an university student at the first time. She let the things going, just let them go, she claimed that as she needed to get faith in her family and Peter Pan.

"Please don't go away", Michael whined to Wendy, "I'll be lonely without you."

"As I do, I'll miss you. Goodbye, Michael." Wendy hugged him cuddly.

"Wendy...Are you ready?" George held his real emotions.

"Wendy, my dearest daughter", Mary said emotionally, "Please think of us."

Wendy kissed her mother's cheek and hugged her.

John tried to handle himself from being emotional because he secretly would be lonely with her.

"I promise I'll write letters to you. Goodbye, Mother." Wendy felt like she was pulled away from them.

Wendy walked over to the coach that was between in George and John before entering, she wanted to say farewell for them as she could give more comforts to them.

"Well, Wendy, this is your good luck on the university, since you're been applied before graduated", George told her as he was proud of her, "Listen to your nobility must be major as you have to as all the noble students do. Don't forget about your purposes if you'd try to pass your classes at there."

"Thank you, father", she said gracefully as she hugged him.

Chuckling, he was comforted by her warm farewell.

"We'll think of you, young lady." He hugged her back.

"Goodbye, father." She smiled at him, and turned back to see John.

"John, remember what I did ask you if Michael needs to enjoy the stories for his bedtime." She became hopefully.

"Absolutely, and I'll take care of him", John said as he tried to control his emotions.

"Goodbye John", she said as she hugged him.

Nodding in farewell, he couldn't say goodbye to her.

While she entered in the coach, she watched the Darling parents were behind of her brothers as Michael held John's waists with his arms, having tears at his innocent eyes, she put her hand onto a window with love that was sent to her dear family. It made her feeling as despair as she though, she supposed that she would have new life soon since she might be leaving so far.

When the horses were cantering as they pulled the coach while she was in the coach, she watched the views of her family, manor, Big Ben, Palace of Westminster, small town, and then, many forests. With her faith, she listened to the words in her mind about Neverland, University of Oxford, and her family, she still kept faith. Having her journal on her laps, she had written, hopefully, it would be published for the children as a novelist.

During the journey, it was such so long and slow, if she noticed herself being bored, then she would like to daydream about Neverland as it could make her feeling less bored.

Closing her eyes, let her body soar, she began as she went into her daydream. It was Neverland, but wait...She didn't know she was on the beach while she was daydreaming. She discovered that as serenity, so she was enjoying her daydream. She gazed at many stars and full moon although the sunset sky, listened to the ocean waving and rolling, and felt the wind flowing her sandy-blond hair. In full of hopes, Peter Pan might show up for her, so she could tell stories with him, or have adventures with him.

Suddenly, her daydream was interrupted by the coach wheels were rolling against the bumpy road, it made her moving slightly. She looked up to University of Oxford living on the hill since they were at the field from there, it was called, Marston, she thought.

The day grew into sunset after the afternoon passing, the coach was on its way near to University of Oxford with more than thirty minutes, she noticed that her university again. She had been so tired and sleepy because she daydreamed too much. It was, of course, Neverland. Secretly, she believed in fairies. She did, she did.

And then, Wendy felt like the coach went slowly until it stopped at somewhere was nothing from her university. What was going on? Why did the coach stop? Curiously, she had to check on the driver if it was something wrong...She opened its open, and gasped in fright at the horrible scene.

The driver shook nervously, he desisted from the horses as he sat next to the brown-haired, green-eyed man holding a pistol near to the driver's head, there were more male, older adolescences showing up to invade the coach while Wendy was still in the coach as they were preying over to her.

Who were they? What were they doing? Many questions...

Wendy better would be getting in the coach, she won't let anyone kidnapping her. She felt timid and curious as she needed courage against the strangers who might kidnap or rape her. She couldn't help it, but saw them carrying swords and pistols, and wearing pirate outfits...They remained her of the jolly roger, but wait! They were pirates, weren't they?

"I ask ye if ye must be jolly scurvy dog leaves from 'its coach. 'tis ours now", the first, brown-haired, green-eyed man said harshly as he was pushing the driver away from the coach.

"Yes, yes, as you wish!" The driver ran away from the coach, luckily, he didn't get killed by anyone of the male adolescences.

Wendy still stayed in the coach, refusing to feel hopeless, she tried to get courage. Locking its door, she watched some of them coming toward its door and window.

Three pirates, the second blond-haired, hazel-eyed pirate, the third African pirate, and the fourth Chinese pirate, were walking over to the coach side as they were checking on her in the coach through the window. The African pirate found out about its door was locked, so he shoot its doorknob with his golden pistol as he threw its door away from the coach. The blonded-haired and Asian pirates caught Wendy's hands with their heavy hands as they were struggling her out of the coach.

"Let me go! Don't you dare to treat me with these horrible behaviors!" She tried to pull her hands from them as she was almost being out of the coach.

"Such a temper, ye're th' booty we be hunting' fee", the Chinese pirate said with a chuckle.

"Cap'n gunna be pleased", the blond-haired pirate said, "So we must have a festival t'night."

"Captain?" Wendy was confused.

"Do not worry, ye gunna meet him, lassie. Forget 'bout ye university. Just live like a pirate!" African pirate patted her top head gently with his hand.

While they were carrying Wendy, the brown-haired, green-eyed pirate made horses being free from the coach as he turned them running away from them. There were five pirates grabbed her six suitcases from the top of the coach, they claimed about she needed clothing and stuff inside of her six suitcases. Fifth pirate had black hair and purple eyes. Sixth pirate was Italian with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Seventh pirate had red hair and blue eyes. Eighth pirate was Nordic with light-bond hair and grey eyes. Ninth pirate had neon-orange hair and green eyes.

Wendy was gazing around their characterizations as they wore pirate outfits with pistols and swords, while they carried her six suitcases for her. She doubted about they would kidnap or rape her, and steal anything from her. She was solving on questions about what they are doing as she was still held by two pirates, they weren't similar to the Jolly Rogers pirates who were cruel, dim-witted, and probably loyal to that Captain, because they were commanded to kidnap her gently and carry her six suitcases for her. But who was their captain?

"Jolly evenin', lassie'. Let me introduce myself, I be Connor Blevins, th' first matey 'o Jolly Roger." The mid-twenty aged, brown-haired, green-eyed pirate met her.

Wendy wasn't in despair, but listening to him.

"'tis be my crew", Connor informed her, "I have commanded them to invade that coach if we wanted to check on ye. Are you Miss Wendy Darling?"

She shook her head.

"I be predictin' ye be tricking' me wit' ye pretty brain." Connor took a old picture and checked on it for her familiar face.

She wondered if who would be on that old picture on Connor's hand.

"Jolly news, 'tis be our correct treasure", he shouted to his crew about her.

"Why good news?" Wendy was still confused.

"Oh, ye mean we be kidnappin' ye? Oh no, it be misunderstood. I mean, ye be th' one have be looking' fer, it be from Cap'n, because he be th' magical person who can exist from our favorite story." Connor smiled at her.

"Who is your Captain?" Wendy wanted to know about him.

"Well, the hour ended, Miss Darlin'. Now, we must leave before someone may find out 'bout 'tis. Let be go off, mates!" He picked a longer, rope up from his back, and tied her body and arms.

The crew were cheering loudly at their victory, they made it as they chose her correctly. Wendy wasn't pleased about it besides the pirates were kidnapping her. As her body and arms were being tied by a rope, she was carried on Connor's shoulder by his arms. Could she escape from them, then be succeed at University of Oxford? It was so impossible, she might has many ways to do was to escape from them since she visited over to Neverland with Peter Pan until she, her brothers, and Lost Boys were kidnapped by Captain Hook and his crew, and then, Peter Pan fought against them, and saved his friends as well as her.

Connor and his crew were trooping in the forest so far from Marston, carrying Wendy and her six suitcases as they were on something that unknown way to her without informing her about who was their captain, she thought the pirates didn't had showing up until 1900s, actually, the pirates used been living in the Golden Age of Piracy, and probably Caribbean. While she was on Connor's shoulder, she watched them following him, she didn't notice any ugly features or unpleasant odors on them since they wore pirate outfits with swords and pistols, they could speak on pirate language anyways.

"So, I reckon I forgot to inform ye to me crew", Connor said to Wendy, "Excuse me rude manner."

She didn't care of his rude manner, so she listened to him.

"Matthew Underwood, the blond one. David Meadows, the African. Hai Wang, the Chinese. Vlad Zolnerowich, the purple-eyed one. Roberto Bosco, the Italian. Ian Allaway, the redhead. Niklas Winter, the Nordic. Ronan Lane, the orange-haired one."

As she was listening to him about their names, she could count on them. She believed in the most pirate having dishonest, but she met them having names from their secretly nobility, and she supposed they might have good educations or not. The foreigns were very interesting to her from the Londoners she had met, they might be trained on piracy or probably naval academies, came from their noble families in the countries, and had more languages beside to British English since they learned in the private schools. However, who knew about her curious question? Just waiting until she would get answers someday.

During the early evening, the sun went down slowly, the rays of sun were fading away through woods of the forest, the pirates were still trooping without feeling exhausted, their energies might be full like the boys loved to be active. Connor put Wendy on his strong arms from his shoulder, he needed to stay out from pains in his shoulder.

"Is your shoulder okay?" She tried to comfort with him.

"It be a wee bit sore", Connor said, "But just jolly."

"I'm sorry, my weight is somewhat heavy". She felt shameful of her weight.

"Oh, I gunna not bite ye, Miss Darlin'." He became confident.

She prevented herself from being compassionate toward the pirates because she never trusted any pirates, and Captain Hook, too.

"Ah, Jolly Roger", Connor shouted in triumph, "Yo ho ho, here we get the beauty before th' sun goes!"

As the pirates were cheering, she looked up and noticed the pirate, reddish ship floating in the air through the woods. Was she in the dream or not? She didn't do on any drug against her.

"Is that a ship?" Wendy looked at it floating in the air with an anchor was on the ground.

"Aye, that be Jolly Roger", he said as he nodded absolutely, "What be we waitin' fer? We have to make Cap'n so pleased right now!"

Connor, Wendy, and the pirate crew were going out of the forest as they came toward Jolly Roger ship, and Connor put her to Matthew from him as they won't let her escape from them. Connor was whistling loudly for the last pirate if he had to throw a ladder down beside to Jolly Roger ship.

"Ahoy! Got Miss Wendy Darlin'?" the last pirate was Indian.

"Aye! We have gotten her!" Connor pointed to her.

"Kavi Bandyopadhyay, the last pirate", Matthew informed to her, "He's from India."

Kavi left from Jolly Roger's side as he picked a ladder up. He threw it down.

Connor grabbed it and put Wendy on his shoulder as he climbed up on a ladder over Jolly Roger ship. He brought her onto Jolly Roger from a ladder, and held her on his shoulder. The crew were climbing up over Jolly Roger ship, and finally arrived onto it for good.

Suddenly, she realized about that ship was complete, Jolly Roger as it remained her of that ship from Neverland! It was impossible! Where were the familiar pirates? Nobody was there. These pirates were actually different to the Neverland pirates! Connor almost acted like Mr. Smee...But wait...Who was the captain? It couldn't be.

"Captain Hook, they have brought Miss Wendy Darlin' ", Connor said to the captain as he knocked on the cabin door, and he put Wendy onto the ground.

"Officers! Line up", Connor commanded his crew as he was the royal naval commander.

The nine pirates came to be on line and straight, so they were truly, the royal naval officers.

"Royal Navy", Wendy whispered as she didn't know that how secretly they passed on the naval academies.

"Well, well, well...What a surprise, lassie." A grim, familiar voice caught her.

The pirate crew saluted respectfully for their captain.

"Good evening, Captain Hook." Connor saluted respectfully for his captain.

"Good evening, Commander Blevins. At ease."

"We've brought Miss Darling here from Marston", Connor told him.

Wendy shook hardly as she had no doubt about the notorious archenemy existed magically from the Neverland, he went being realistic than she though he would die as he was swallowed by the crocodile, how did he get out of Neverland!? Feeling being preyed by his forget-not-me blue eyes, what could she do? To escape? It wasn't easy because the pirates might catch her easily. She gazed at him having longer, raven hairstyle, that was taller and thin, and one thing was the sliver hook on his right hand while he wore a white blouse and blackish breeches with a reddish coat and a pirate hat, and dark boots.

"Well done, Commander Blevins", the captain ordered to their pirate crew, "Officers, the mission is complete now. Then all of you shall go back to work on your components."

"Yes, Captain." The pirate crew were going back to work on their components at Jolly Roger ship.

"It's really lovely to see you again, Miss Darling. It's been so long, isn't it?" The Captain smirked at Wendy as he touched her cheek with the cold, silver hook on his right hand.

She was speechless...She didn't know what did she say, but she had a choice to challenge against Captain Hook.

"Why so timid? That's too bad nobody can save you from us." He chuckled darkly.

"I'm not timid! What are you and those crew ridiculing your mission to kidnap me? Hopefully, you'll be proud of yourself about University of Oxford must drop me out." She tried her best to challenge against him.

"Such dare that's how you make. Since you graduated on your private school with your diploma, then you must be having adventures with us as you'll be one of us." He smirked at her as he grabbed her with his left arm.

It remained her of that last nightmare after two nights.

"Never mind about University of Oxford, Miss Darling", Captain Hook said to her, "We can't live without a storyteller like you, I know how you want to become a novelist. So, you've already became a novelist now."

"Why shall I become a novelist?" She wished she had enough knowledge to become a novelist.

"You do know how to be a novelist since you're a storyteller. All stories about the adventure and fairy tales as well as you told a story in Neverland. We'd help you to become an independent novelist as we must be in Wales."

"It's impossible..." She might lost her goal for University of Oxford.

"Yes, it's possible", he said as he encouraged her, "When you'd finish a story, then one of the crew would be commandeered to the company for the novelists if your story might be published. This is your course of action."

"I'd like not to be interested in my course of action from your piracy. I ask you if you'd be a gentleman to bring me to University of Oxford right now." Her distrust grew.

Captain Hook frowned furiously at her when she disrespected to her course of action, it remained him of his cocky enemy, Peter Pan, so he was hard to control his temper as his forget-not-me blue eyes transformed into blood-red eyes glaring at her.

"Don't you dare to disobey this agreement!" He slapped her cheek hard with his left hand as it pushed her onto the ground.

Wendy felt in pain, prevented herself from regret as she glared back to him.

Connor was in the silence as he watched them having a fight, so he turned back from watching them.

"What the hell do you care of your damned excuses", he yelled at her, "You such sound like Peter Pan since you never changed your things in your life until now, you're so naive about his path without thinking of growing-up things to do! You thought I would be die in the bloody crocodile? You never tell more stories about me in the bloody crocodile on the story ended, it made me alive from it. Tell me a story if I shall die! Now!"

"You...You shall", Wendy tried to answer him, "Trick me with your cunning ideas when you don't want to die!"

He growled in anger.

"I don't care about what you're saying of your death. You're the magical person here from Neverland." She held tears in her gray-bluish eyes.

"Correct in the hell, woman", he agreed angrily with her, "When you're listening to what I yell at you, then deal with my words. This is your punishment."

While they were arguing, Connor wished he could sympathize with her, however, he did follow the rules at Jolly Roger. He hoped it'd be finished if he had to sympathize with her, and explain to her about what he did mean.

"Now, sail to Wales!" He was still angry as his eyes were, too.

The pirate crew was commanded to begin Jolly Roger ship to fly in the air from somewhere in Marston while the anchor was pulled toward it, the sails were opened as they were pulled by the wind, and the helm was driven by Lieutenant Kavi. Jolly Roger was raising highly and gently until it was in the sky, driven on the way to Wales as the wind was pushing Jolly Roger ship.

Captain Hook grabbed Wendy arm from the ground, and pulled her cruelly into his cabin as he locked its door with his golden key, his temper never faded away from him. Every pirate could sense his bad temper if they won't get killed by him, if truth be told, they shall avoid from his bad temper while they worked at Jolly Roger ship.

Some of pirates secretly felt sympathetic for Wendy after the argument between in her and Captain Hook.

Adventure was began.


	3. Chapter 3

In Captain Hook's cabin, feeling so depressed and angry, Wendy discovered that cabin having quill pens, old lamp, treasure map, and empty bottle of rum on the desk, many books on the shelves with a few broken skulls, two wooden dressers, and a lot of swords and pistols on tops of desk, shelves, and dressers, and some were on floor. Blood-red was on each wall of Captain Hook's cabin as his eyes as it was hunting her. She noticed his bed near to the window through the night sky, it was somewhat messy, but so dark as it was raven as his hair was. She believed that the ship was in the sky on adventure, but she didn't know where they went. Still, the rope was tied around her without being cut by someone. She'd better to cut it with a sword or dragger by herself. It wasn't quite fair about Captain Hook began on adventure without accepting her for University of Oxford. She won't regret for everything after the argument with him. Tough challenges she had made against him.

Looking for a sword or a dragger that might be sharp to cut a rope, she wasn't in distress as she grabbed a dragger from a desk, working hard to cut it with her hand. Not short time, wasn't it? As she was cutting it with a dragger, she almost scratched her wrist as she needed to be more careful. She grew frustrated with a dragger that was too slow to cut a rope while she was tied by it. Her wrist felt painful by being scratched, the inches of a rope were cut, slowly, she ignored that pain.

Without a warning, the cabin door was unlocked and opened by Captain Hook or some pirate, she threw a dragger onto a desk and went toward a bed, and she sat down without being noticed. She hid herself since she tried to cut a rope, hopefully, nobody would know that about what was happened with a dragger.

"Ahoy, Miss Darlin'", Roberto said as he brought Cioppino and Cherrytree Cola for her dinnertime, "We woe how ye feel in' be, be ye all right?"

"Why yes, I'm fine now. Thank you for bringing me dinner, Mr. Bosco." She secretly felt like the pirate crew cared about her after the argument with Captain Hook.

Roberto smiled as he comforted with Wendy, he put her dinnertime on a desk.

"Let me cut a rope. Do ye mind?" He held a copper dragger on his hand.

"No, it's okay", she said.

Roberto was slitting a rope with it until he grabbed a broken rope from her.

"Now let ye flow", he said, "However, ye must stay here while we be responsible to look after ye. I be sorry, Miss Darlin'. Ye can't break free from Jolly Roger ship."

It was Captain Hook's order, she guessed.

"Wonder if what we be goin' now? We have an adventure over to Wales." He laughed nervously.

"Wales is the where the pirates have been lived in", she told him, "Then what would we shall do in there?"

"Absolutely, th' scurvy pirate homeland lives in Wales. I reckon we gunna live in that as we be band 'o pirates."

When they would arrive to Wales, then she shall make an escape plan through Wales from the pirate crew. Hopefully.

"Be ye wrist bleeding'? Th' blood be on ye dress." He noticed her wrist bleeding as he grabbed her wrist.

"I was trying to heal my wrist from bleeding", she said nervously, "I fell down and it was cut by a dragger on the floor."

He ripped a wrap of his brownish blouse, made a tourniquet with her wrist to stop bleed as his eyes were worried about her, he had to bring a doctor over her in Captain Hook's cabin.

"Please stay here, Miss Darlin'." He went out of there and locked a doorknob with a golden key.

She sighed in relief about she lied to him about her wrist was cut. She drank Cherrytale Cola, it tasted so oversweet.

The cabin was opened by Roberto and Niklas with his case of first aid kit, they rushed toward her for her wrist because her wrist needed to be healed.

"Let me look at ye wrist, please." Niklas grabbed her wrist and opened a tourniquet to see her wrist from a brownish wrap, and he found a cut on her wrist bleeding.

While Niklas was healing her wrist with antiseptic and hemostatic, she tried to bear pains inside of her wrist as she watching Niklas rolled it with bandages.

"You're a doctor?" Her wrist felt less painful.

"Aye", Niklas said as he put antiseptic and hemostatic in his case of first aid kit, "Ye wrist gunna be better on a few days."

"Thank you, Dr. Niklas."

Niklas nodded thoughtfully, and he left from them in cabin.

"Please have a dinner", Roberto informed Wendy, "It may be cold. I be needin' to brin' ye suitcases here."

She was eating Cioppino at desk since Roberto picked draggers, swords, and pistols up, then and, locked a doorknob with a golden key.

In the nightfall, Roberto already brought Wendy's six suitcases as he put weapons into the wine press, and he looked at Connor talking with David, he brought a information about Wendy as he came over to Connor.

"Commander Blevins." Roberto showed up for him as David walked away from them.

"Lieutenant Commander Bosco." Connor wanted to know about Wendy.

"Miss Darling have a dinnertime now", Roberto spoke to him, "Her wrist is healed successfully."

"Did you clean the weapons from Captain's cabin?"

"Yes, I did clean them from there. They're in the wine press." Roberto was a truly, lieutenant commander.

"Well done, Lieutenant Commander Bosco, Conner said as he gazed at a crescent moon, "Then your order is to keep the key safe with you until tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." He saluted for Connor.

When Connor and Roberto were discussing on orders to look after Wendy, they were responsible to avoid from Captain Hook's bad temper because he was still angry tonight after having an augment with her during the evening. They secretly saw him leaning against the pole with two cigars in his cigar holder in his lips that he was smoking. It calmed him down.

"Fire the lights on", Captain Hook ordered his crew cruelly, "The night must be too dark soon."

"Officers! Fire the lights on!" Connor began a lamp on.

All the pirates were beginning lamps on as the many lamps were on Jolly Roger ship.

"Commander Blevins!" Captain Hook was still smoking with his cigar holder.

"Yes, Captain Hook?" Connor saluted for him.

"How is Wendy doing? Is she okay?" Captain Hook hid his feeling for her.

"She's doing fine", Connor informed him, "Her wrist is healed successfully."

"The weapons must be away from her in my cabin", he muttered.

"They're in the wine press now." Connor was glad for the components were passed.

"Very well, Commander Blevins", he talked with Connor, "Probably she's stubborn to obey her own punishment about course of action that I tried to give. She'd better to need purposes about her destiny because we want her to be a novelist if her stories must be published. Remember I told you and your friends about her? She's such a lovely storyteller as she does tell stories about adventures and romances. She has a good reason is having a diploma from the private school, so she can have purposes on her stories until they'd be published.

Connor enjoyed his moments about her.

"When your friends and you were students at your private and governmental maritime academies", Captain Hook continued, "I had been looking for all of you having ambitions to become pirates after graduated on academies. We had many interviews about everything of the Royal Navy with the dreams of the piracy. I earned your hopes if I was being willing to hire you and your friends for my piracy at Jolly Roger. So, I held my secrets after the interviews with you and them until I told honestly you and them about me."

Connor glanced at two stars as he was a child who loved reading on Neverland story.

"Yes, those stars", Captain Hook said with a smirk, "Neverland. It was such a surprise, and now, I'm the existed magically, pirate captain. Captain James Hook!"

Connor was chuckling with him as he nodded in agreement.

"So glad to have better pirate crew." Captain Hook sighed.

"Forget your old dumb crew, Captain." He tried to cheer Captain Hook up.

"I won't think of old Neverland days anymore." Captain Hook grew to be serene.

"Actually, you're the pirate lord of Jolly Roger and us", he said, "Just like the original family, you know?"

"That's exactly." Captain Hook gazed at crescent moon.

"Maybe let's drink out at the pub." Connor struggled an idea for him from his bad temper.

"Sure, why not?" Captain Hook became proud of himself and his pirate crew.

While Roberto brought Wendy's finished dinnertime from Captain's cabin, and he locked its doorknob, he went into below of Jolly Roger ship. At outside of Jolly Roger ship, Hai, Ian, and Matthew made the many lamps to be gone from being bright. In the below of Jolly Roger ship, Captain Hook and his pirate crew arrived to the pub. Night was a victory festival because the pirate crew kidnapped her over to Jolly Roger ship. Ronan was serving at the pub as a bartender, he poured Fentimans beverages and threw them sliding toward Captain Hook and the pirates. Roberto, Ian, and David were playing with their musical instruments; acoustic guitar was for Roberto, violin was for Ian, and flute was for David. They were having a victory festival as they drank a lot and chatting loudly. Fentimans beverages never would make them being drunk because they had too much caffeines. Musical instruments sounded so lively.

During the nightfall with a crescent moon and two stars, Wendy wished she could destroy the cabin's door with any weapon, but they were taken by Roberto. Cunning idea, she realized about. Since a few lamps were brightened in the cabin, she felt nothing than being lonely, she heard that the loud festival below of Jolly Roger ship as she was listening to laughter, music, and triumph celebrating. She looked up to two stars through a cabin's window with her depressed eyes, she was guilty for Peter Pan after the last moment between in them.

"I'm so sorry, Peter", she said in the sorrowful sound, "Please forgive me about I've grown up. I know how disgraceful I am, but you're my dearest friend after all the truth while our dreams live in Neverland where you love and adore. I really want to make something well, I mean, I always think of you."

A tear rolled on her cheek, Wendy wiped it, but many, blue tears were rolling on her cheeks, his head went onto a pillow as she was in Captain Hook's bed, she was sobbing of guilty and sorrow. Pains stung against her from her wrist, she didn't care of them against her. She worked her best to solace with herself, however, it was just difficult, she didn't want to use on self-pity to herself as she had to stay out from self-pity after the evening as she was kidnapped by the pirate crew, and had an argument with Captain Hook.

She was inhaling of fresh air from sobbing of guilty and sorrow, her face felt wet after the blue tears as she cleansed her cheeks with the dark blanket, the nightfall transformed into the midnight, she should strip her corset off before bedtime. Undressing her Edwardian, violet dress, she was stripping a snowy corset off as her body grew comfortable from being tight. She wore a white nightgown, she put her dress, corset, stockings with garters, and hat in one of her six suitcases. Before bedtime, her sandy-blond hairstyle was Victorian bun with heavy side-swept bangs and curly fringes caressing the war on another side, she pulled clips from her hairstyle as it went down, gently, slowly. She was brushing it straight with her hair brush without any mirror, she handled it by herself. She blackened a few lamps in there.

As she got in the blackish bed, the dark blanket was pulled toward her as it became gentle with her, feeling her to be sleepy as her gray-blueish eyes closed. The darkness condoled with her from the depression, angry, and sorrow, it wasn't evil at all.

In the meanwhile, the victory festival was ended as they were ready for bedtime, it was the midnight.

"Disinfect the pub", Captain Hook ordered his crew as he left, "Commander Blevins, you must be in control to drive Jolly Roger ship until the morning."

"Yes, Captain!" The pirate pirates were cleaning the pub and picking their musical instruments, and Connor left.

Until the pub was so neat, they finally got rest in their hammocks. They undressed pirate outfits, hats, boots off, they wore boxers as they were in their hammocks.

But one didn't need bedtime, Connor, he was responsible to drive Jolly Roger ship as they were in the sky with adventure was on way to Wales until the morning. He had a mug of mocaccino, compass, and full knowledge of the directions while he was driving in the sky going over to Wales.

In the his cabin, James, Captain Hook, he glowed a lamp carefully without waking Wendy up, he was walking gently with his hook held a lamp as its light was avoided to wake her up while she was in the darkness, he noticed her sleeping in his blackish bed. He couldn't help it, but fascinating on her with his forget-not-me blue eyes, her skin was soft and pale, and her hairstyle was long and wavy on a pillow, such so elegant, she was the elegant woman to him.

"Wendy...", he muttered quietly as he turned away from her in his blackish bed, he sat down on his velvet chair near to another window with a lamp, he was wondering if what would he do with her, because his bad temper almost killed her, he needed something to make her forgetting about her university and Neverland. He secretly had a passionate feeling for her since she went home with her brothers from Neverland, he used been showing up in her nightmares while he tried to get her attention, and, still, she was stubborn to agree on course of action about her stories would be published with his ideas.

Darkening a lamp, his soul became weak as he went asleep on his velvet chair, sanguinely, the morning might be full of life on the adventure.

"Wendy...My apologies, forgive me..." He sighed in the pain.

After the hours, the midnight sky was quiet, Connor was still driving on Jolly Roger ship, he studied astronomy on the directions as the stars were good advises to him, he turned on the west from the southwest, he hoped they would make it by arriving to Wales, where the pirates lived in. His goal was to make Captain Hook pleased, so his dream came true since he was a little boy until he met him at his naval academy.

"Wales, yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me", Connor sang to himself from being bored.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._  
_We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot._  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._  
_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot._  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._  
_We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack._  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._  
_Maraud and embezzle and even highjack._  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._  
_We kindle and char and in flame and ignite._  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._  
_We burn up the city, we're really a fright._  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

_We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves._  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._  
_We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs._  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

_We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,_  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._  
_Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,_  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._  
_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

Nobody forgot that song of the piracy, Connor favored it as his favorite song, once he became a royal navy officer after graduated on his naval academy, Captain Hook earned his trust as he was Captain Hook's first mate.

And then, the sun was raising without hurrying, Connor noticed that the sunrise brightly, he watched the stars fading away as the midnight sky turned into the morning sky. Gazing at the morning sky and clouds with the colors were pink, blue, and yellow, it remained him of the Heaven. So blessed, he supposed, he wished he could see the Holy Trinity through the sky because he was faithful toward the God, Jesus, and the archangels. He believed in some pirates having respect toward their religions.

"Good morning, Commander Blevins." Roberto showed up after the bedtime.

"Good dawn, Lieutenant Commander Bosco", Connor said as he drove Jolly Roger ship.

"They're up now", Roberto informed Connor, "I've given orders to them if they're working on the components."

"Thank you for managing my purposes." Connor drank a mug of mocaccino.

"With my pleasure, let your work to be my component to drive this ship", Roberto asked for him.

"Ah, obviously, you're driving now." Connor let him driving on Jolly Roger ship.

As they were at the ship's wheel, other pirates reached the top of Jolly Roger ship, they were still working on their components for Jolly Roger ship. The dawn made the adventure growing boldly, it was for the piracy.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight rose Wendy's eyes opening as she in the blackish bed comforting her with the warmth of the morning sun, her head turned around to see someone sleeping on the velvet chair, James, where he owned his cabin as office and bedroom. Gladly, she didn't get killed by him as he needed to sleep in his bed, but he was on his chair, she almost felt ashamed for him. She didn't want to get up if she won't wake him up, just letting him have rest after the night, while she became sleepy, going back to sleep in his blackish bed. Comfort and warmth were still with her.

As James was on the velvet chair, he was waken up by the morning as he muttered in grumpiness, so enervated. He checked on her sleeping in his bed, she looked elegant when she was asleep, chuckling about the moment during the sleep, he stood up from the chair as he needed to dress up in his closet to be purposed for a big day.

He was walking quietly away from his bedroom, toward his closet while he undressed his reddish coat, white blouse, dark breeches, and black boots, he thew them into there, choosing a shadowy coat, bloodless blouse, dark breeches, and military boots as he dressed up with another pirate outfits and different boots. He put a new pirate hair on his head. He came back to his bedroom as he supposed that Wendy was very sleepy, so he let her sleeping. He still walked quietly as he avoided to bother her, reaching to a door away from office and bedroom in his cabin.

"Everthing is going to be alright", James whispered, "I promise, Wendy."

He opened a door with a gold key on his left hand, he finally exited of there as he was at outside. He locked it with gold key from letting her run away, he hoped he would explain to her about more than a course of action was deep than her stubbornness, he wished he could do it, really hard. Putting a gold key into a pocket of his shadowy coat, he kept hopes for her as he managed them by himself.

"Good morning, Captain Hook." Connor saluted for him.

"Good moring, Commander Blevins", James greeted Connor.

"They've done on their components after the early morning, they're still working on different components as well as they're purposeful." Connor glanced the pirate crew and looked back to him.

"So, what is this direction now?"

"From Oxford to Wales, One hour is on way now", Connor reported Captain Hook, "Jolly Roger is managed in the air, flying and floating, since the last evening was gone, now is the dawn."

Captain Hook smirked as he couldn't wait to arrive at Wales as the piracy's homeland.

"The southwest has been flying until now, the west is reaching to Wales." Connor finished his naval report.

"That'll do, Commander Blevins", Captain Hook said, "Set on your direction at Jolly Roger, it must be still without turning."

Connor saluted for James, he was going back to his own component at the helm as he had to drive on Jolly Roger ship.

"Dawn to you, Captain Hook." Kavi showed up for James as he saluted for James.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Bandyopadhyay", James commanded to Kavi, "Inform me if Miss Darling will wake up soon. Now it's your component to check on her through the window."

"Yes, Captain." Kavi replied as he saluted for James as he came to the cabin's window.

There was the light brightening to wake Wendy up as her eye woke gently up, she turned back to see the outside through the window, it was still sky, so blue. Captain James wasn't here since he left, she supposed. Her head was gotten up from a pillow as her body was in the blackish bed, she could see slightly anything in the cabin between in office and bedroom while it was a lonely ray of the bright sunlight living in the shadow place. At least a few lamps. She was feeling so bone-weary, not sure what would she shall do at Jolly Roger ship while she was having an adventure with Captain Hook and his former naval officer crew.

Suddenly, the cabin door was creaking to catch her as it was opened, Wendy hoped she could face against James again if he might dare to speak about her choice was to become a novelist without being educated at her university. She would be willing to solve on escape plans since they'd arrive to Wales as they might on the ground. Such so resolute, she had been different from the most ladies thought it was to be okay in distress.

"Hello, Miss Darling." A dark, yet polite voice as he entered into the cabin to see her.

"Good dawn...", she said as she sat up, "...Captain."

"I suppose your sleep must be well", James conversed with her as he came to his bedroom, and sat on a velvet chair, "I don't mean I'm obsessed on cases about your action of course, so I claim I need to compete on this adventure with you. Now, we're sailing to Wales, the piracy's homeland. All Wales lives long, with royalty and nobility, the passions of the piracy never dies."

Wendy wasn't interested in importance from him, but grew curious about Wales.

"When we'd arrive there, we shall introduce you to all over Wales contriving of the piracy where the young aristocrats lived in. Wales is under of the United Kingdom of the Great Britain, the laws have took care of Wales. All the pirates shall be licensed if they're the naval aristocrats who wanted to own Wales. No unlicensed pirates are allowed to invade or kill in the United Kingdom because they have lacks of education and royalty. Also, we're the absolutely, naval aristocrats. I'm the existed, magically pirate in the company of education and royalty. And my better crew have them, too." James gazed at her.

"Then The Wales Parliament does know about the naval aristocrats have became the pirates living in there?" Wendy wondered.

"Why, the parliament was so hard to acquire on the agreement with the naval aristocrats", Captain Hook explained, "The many captains have owed to the parliament for Wales as they shall be knighted as they could service for United Kingdom. Then, Wales is accepted about the knighted piracy."

As they had a conversation, James stood up and walked near to her.

Since Wendy listened to his conversation, she was wondered about more than why they went to Wales because she had many questions.

"This is our purpose", he still conversed with her, "To learn everything in Wales to become more than citizens in Wales and live with the piracy, what we do want and what we do should, Miss Darling, and one thing...When you'd desire to live, then you couldn't go back to your family in London."

She breathed hardly.

"I mean I really, really want you to realize about how you want to be, and who you are. I know how it can be hard, but your spirit isn't changed. Your stories never will everyone feeling bored until you'd be loved."

"How would you do?" She made sure about his tempers without her excuses.

"When your stories would be finished, then we'd send them to the author company living in Wales." He felt calming.

When she was having a conversation with him, she felt submissive for him.

"So, didn't you learn on your own punishment last night, did you?" He grew hopeful.

"Absolutely, and I owe my apologies to you now." She smiled honestly.

"Then you won't think of Peter Pan anymore?" He grew more hopeful.

"No, I won't think of him anymore", she claimed, "After the night, I realized while I was asleep, I just have wanted to give more than my apologies. It's for you." Her eyes sparkled.

"Very well", James said as he encouraged her, "Answer your apologies to me now."

"After the night, my soul was talking with me about I need to apologize you. I was being careless while my words were disobeying against you about my choice was to be a novelist as my stories would be published, you never talked about anything of Neverland or/and Peter Pan. I know how you want to me to be, so I learned my punishment as a stubborn person." She grabbed his left hand with her own hands.

"I'm deeply sorry for being disrespectful to you and having an argument with you", she said in submission, "I won't let myself to think of Peter Pan anymore, and now, I need to be enlightened more if you could give me everything."

When her apology words touches him, it made him feeling thrilled.

"Night to midnight, midnight to dawn", he said in the forgiveness with her, "The punishment is complete now. You're forgiven by my passion."

Happily, she kissed his left hand with her feminine lips as she was forgive by his passion.

He chuckled softly at her lovely moment, the peace came toward them after the painful night.

"Very well, Miss Darling", he said, "Welcome abroad, Miss Darling!"

She giggled slightly as she could't wait to move on, she needed to know about what he claimed.

"Then you shall dress up and be purposeful before meet me at outside." He kissed her hand with his own hand, and left her in there.

What a relief, she handled herself from saying about she won't have a course of action or she wanted to go back to her university. After crying in the bed last night, she tried her best to learn on punishment because she had to be careful with his bad temper. Since she grew up, she had been learning on punishments in her life and private school until she moved on. James' bad temper was the deal she had experienced on. Still, her escape plan was only a choice to do if she might be in Wales with Captain Hook and his youthful crew.

White nightgown was changed, she stripped it off as a purple corset was pulled by herself, covering her breasts, she picked a dark, blue, edwardian dress, white stockings, and dark boots up, she was dressing them up until her sandy-blond hairs was needed to change for hairstyle. She was brushing her hair with a hair brush, and her hands were building a simple hair into curly tresses in a ponytail with loose bangs hanging along wit the sides of her face with clips and an azure, bow clip was on back of her hairstyle. Putting earthy makeup on her face, actually she didn't feel beautiful because she had met several ladies who keeping themselves being beautiful and elegant. Well, who would have beauty at outside?

She had to get out of the cabin without making James waiting for her, she opened a door to see Captain Hook standing and watching outside of Jolly Roger, the pirates were working on the components, it was still at the sky during the sunlight morning.

"Captain Hook?" She closed it.

James turned back to see Wendy as his forget-no-blue eyes were looking up and down on her hairstyle and dress. So elegant, the lovely beauty was coming true from his dream.

"Ah, Miss Darling", he said to her as he made her feeling welcomed, "We're coming to Wales on thirty minutes after the first hour. I hope we'd like to have a tour on you at there, since I was talking with you about something of Wales, if we'd be at there, then you could want something that you like, please let me do my treat with you."

"I've heard stories of Wales", she said elegantly, "I never had gone there while I lived in London, but I'd love to see today on the adventure. That's how thoughtful of you, Captain Hook."

"Well, with my pleasure." He felt a little bit shy when she flattered him.

"So, I have a question? Do you mind?" She controlled her nosy curiosity by herself.

"No, of course not", He said, "Please go on."

"When you came out of Neverland and got existed in this real world for new life", She asked him, "Where was your old crew?"

"Ah...Such catching a part of my old life, Miss Darling." He felt like he was thrilled a bit.

Wendy was listening in the silence.

"Forgive me, I'm not much of a storyteller...When it was began, we were in a battle between in me and Peter Pan during the evening until he won the battle. He led you and your brothers to go home from Neverland. I thought you never would go back there anymore, so I had decided to avoid any disaster at old Jolly Roger ship while my old crew and I used to work on old same things everyday. I lived in Neverland, and, secretly, I was being begun to feel like I really want to get existed in the real world like Peter Pan did. Becoming sly, I ordered Mr. Smee and the crew to hunt some fairies if we needed something was magical. We came to island to hunt in the rainforest while we were looking for some fairies who worked in the fairy dust factory, and then, we broke in the fairy town. We found that fairy dust factory, so we made fairies going away from us. I didn't want to kill any fairies. Mr. Smee and I stole everything from the fairy dust factory as he grabbed fairy dust into a jar. Tonight, we came back to old Jolly Roger with a jar of fairy dust. I never let anyone who dared to something foolish with that fairy dust, so I guarded it with me, it was inside of my office."

As she listened, she knew that James was doing something evil against the fairies before existing in the real world.

"When Mr. Smee and the crew were asleep, I wasn't sleeping in the midnight. I wrote a farewell letter for them, it was about they believed that I'd be gone forever. So I tricked on them with my dark side. I put a lot of fairy dust on all of myself at outside of old Jolly Roger, I worked hard to think of happy things like Peter Pan told you and your brothers about it. As I thought of happy things, I felt like I was floating in the air, carefully, I still thought of them, so glad. I was flying away from old Jolly Roger, it was the miracle to me. Fly away, the night sky was so lovely, it remained me of someone keeping me to think of happy things. Well, I lost my old hat, but I didn't care while I was reaching to the real world...Finally! I've gotten existed into Great Britain, oh, United Kingdom of the Great Britain! That's why I've needed a new life as I'm magically existed after the dream came true."

She gasped softly when she was listening to him that was magically existed.

"Surprise, isn't it? Magically?" James enjoyed with her reaction.

"I...I'm speechless." She wondered about he was lying.

"Dear me, Miss Darling", he said as he chuckled, "When I talked about I've got existed, just think of them with my honesty."

"So we don't need to talk about Neverland, then we can do something different." She made an idea to flatter him.

"Absolutely, we can, absolutely", he agreed with her, "I think you need something to eat breakfast. Please let me treat with my pleasure."

Captain Hook led Wendy to the below of Jolly Roger with him as they were entering there at the pub, Ronan was working as a bartender, cook, and waiter. The candles were brightened at the Victorian table with elegant chairs, it was for James and Wendy. He ordered peach French toast and Earl Grey tea for Miss Darling, and omelette and black tea for him.

"Aye Captain." Ronan saluted for him, and went to his kitchen to cook two breakfasts for them.

"Please enjoy yourself." James pulled a chair for her.

Wendy discovered him as a pirate turned into a gentleman as she sat down on a chair.

He went to his another chair as he sat down on it, he got his new pirate hat off of his head as it was hanged by a ear of chair.

"This is the pub? I heard that noises from here last night." She was curious.

"Yes, it is. We didn't mean to drink too much like the old pirates did." He grew enjoying with her company.

"When I met your pirate crew, now they're trained and educated well as they're the naval officers", she conversed with him, "As they have acted as pirates, they're quite different from your old crew."

"Ah, yes. That's so faithfully", he conversed with her, "During the semesters of their naval academies, I had travel businesses as I was interviewing with them through their dreams shall to be naval officers who wanted to be pirates as well as I did, nobly. They have came from the nobility, too."

"How honorable." She was interested in his secret background theme.

Ronan brought their breakfasts to them as he put peach French toast on table for Miss Wendy, and also put omelette breakfast for Captain Hook.

"Enjoy your breakfasts." He smiled at them, and he left them alone.

As Ronan was in the bar with his component, Captain Hook let her eating or drink at first choice before himself.

"So you're from Wales?" Wendy drank Early Grey tea.

"Yes, I have been from there", James said as he ate a piece of omelette with a fork was in his left hand, "Well, I think we have enough now about our conversation. Thank you for having your patience and enjoying with my answers, Miss Darling."

She watched him eating properly with a fork was in his left hand, how gentlemanly the pirate captain was. Really gracious. She supposed it was enough answer to her from James, she ate a piece of her breakfast as she had so many questions, but just let him go. Letting him keep his secrets. What if he lied? Hopefully, she could ask other pirates about everything of him.

At outside of the sky, Jolly Roger was turned to land toward somewhere was place of Wales, they finally arrived to Wales. Homeland was where the piracy lived with the knighted heart and the nobility. Wales was the pirate's home.


	5. Chapter 5

Jolly Roger ship was as it flied over to somewhere of Wales, it carried the naval officers were pirates, Wendy, and James while they were in the ship, finally arriving to the beach of Wales. The pirate's home was where the heart was, the adventure had been acting since the adventure began. Flying away from the sky, entered into the regions of the pirate's home, not a dream, just realizing as something was magical getting existed. And Captain Hook was magical, too.

"Dock Jolly Roger low, Drop the anchor in the sea", Connor commanded to the youthful pirates working on the components, "Drive at the wheel by the commander, the we're landing now!"

Working on the naval components from the air to the sea, each pirate put Jolly Roger carefully landing onto waves of the sea, they tried to be near to the royal navy harbor as the anchor was dropped in the sea. It was coming slowly toward the royal naval harbor, finally it was near to it as Jolly Roger was grabbed then held by the ropes were tied with poles of dock.

"Officers, line up!" Connor finished on the helm wheel as he stood up front of his pirate crew lining up after the components.

"Good day, Captain Hook", Connor apprised to James as he saluted respectfully for James, "We're in Wales now since the adventure had ended today."

"Good day, Commander Blevins." Captain Hook showed up with Wendy.

"This is today, we're in Wales", Captain Hook enlightened to Wendy and his pirate crew, "Homeland was where the piracy lived with the knighted heart and the nobility, we shall assemble Miss Darling on everything if she'd become a novelist then her stories must be published with our responsibility. Remember she has been Red-Handed Jill? So, she could be one of us for the piracy because she has let her action of course happening since we had discussed about that."

Wendy hid her feeling while she secretly didn't trust James when she listened to him.

"When we'd live here, she must be watched until she'd like to choose is to one of us. Today, we'd like to tour her on everything and everywhere of Wales as towns, shores, beaches, and more than the nobility of the knighted pirates. As the ladies of Wales, they're usually ladies as they're educated, graduated, and employed well, they've became affiliates of the knighted pirates. No matter what they want to be employed as Miss Darling wants to be a novelist as other ladies have careers that are piracy, medicines, education, creative writing, and more majors." He smirked slightly at his speech.

While Captain Hook was enlightening on his speech toward his pirate crew, Connor and the naval officers were pleased with him as their minds were concurring about his speech, if they'd have a tour her on Wales, then their duty was to watch over her. They won't let her escape because she might be lost without being told of the direction living in Great Britain, so hopeless.

"Alright then, my speech is over now. Commander Blevins, we're having a tour her on Sapphire Marine town", Captain Hook commanded to his better crew, "This is your duty to watch over to her if she'd choose her action of course to become one of the knighted pirates as a novelist."

"Yes, Captain." Connor saluted for James as he led their better crew to do on their duty.

"So, we're going to Sapphire Marine town now, Wendy. Hopefully, just want anything whatever you really like if I'll do my treat for you." James provided for her.

"It sounds lovely", Wendy said to him, "Please guide your leadership if I'm open to have your tour in Sapphire Mariana."

"Such a spirit isn't changed by you." He became working on his tour with her.

And then, the daylight used the morning growing into the noon as Sapphire Marine town felt the ocean rolling toward the beach and harbor. Walking through the companies of Sapphire Marine, James and Wendy were getting along together within of the knighted pirates, ladies, and the children. Sapphire Marine wasn't belonged to the pirate island that other pirates were drinking too much and fighting victims, and having wenches, but Sapphire Marine was just the unique town where the nobles lived whom wanting to work on piracy with royalty of Great Britain.

Behind of Captain Hook and Miss Darling, Connor was following them in there because he had a duty to look over to her without letting her escape. He wasn't looking vigilant to them, just having good times while he hid himself from looking vigilant.

"How do you like those dresses?" James showed her to see the dresses through the window that were belonged to the fashion company.

Wendy was looking around the dress until she looked up to him with a smile.

"That's thoughtful of you", Wendy said to him, "However, I'd like to have a parasol. I never had any parasol before."

"Oh, I see. Shall we, then?" James opened the fashion company's entrance door as he let her enter in there.

Connor watched them talking and entering as he was stood waiting for them if they'd bought a parasol for Miss Darling.

"What a lovely couple". He chuckled and lean against a palm, feeling comfortable as he hoped they'd have a relationship since Captain Hook told him about her at all the times.

On another time, James, Wendy, and Connor were walking together in Sapphire Marine town through the noble pirates, she was holding a white, Victorian parasol as the blue sparrows were on her white parasol. It protected her from the sun, she won't be fainted while she enjoyed her first parasol since James bought it for her. She wanted to have a parasol only without thinking of fashions, parties, wealth, and beauty.

"Blue sparrows have great details on ye parasol, Miss Darlin' ", Connor chatted with Miss Darling, "Sparrow symbolizes creativity 'n joy inside 'o a human bein'. It has a symbol 'o th' strength to protect lives in weakness."

"Oh, it's really compelling. How do you know the birds have symbolism?" Miss Darling listened up to Connor.

"It be just an past hobby." Connor needed to end on his conversation with Miss Darling when he saw Captain Hook stared at him.

"I see. So, where we're going today?" She turned around to see James.

"To Kidd Café", James said to her, "We'll have a lunchtime soon."

Bold colors were on everywhere as walls, tables, chairs, and lights, the inside of Kidd Café the coffee shop. Music was played by these professional musicians wore pirate outfits, it sounded light and delightful without any rhythms of the piracy, many knighted pirates were just customers who ordered thin sandwiches and sweets, and had conversations of the nobility. Nobody would dare to make rough rights in there like the original pirates did. Nobody would dare to drink too much as the original pirate could be drunk. Feeling welcomed by a tattooed host, James, Wendy, and Connor since they entered in there.

"Ahoy, Welcome to Kidd Café", a tattooed host greeted them with a service, "Are you three together?"

"Absolutely, we are." James took his pirate hat off of his head as Wendy finished on her parasol and Connor took his pirate hat off of his head, too.

"Alright, we have a couple table is available for you." a tattooed host led them through somewhere inside of Kidd Café.

At a couple table, Wendy was still protected by two pirates, she already knew, learning on something unusual while she was led in the piracy's home as Wales, these pirates were so different from the "old days" pirates, having seen the companies and restaurants as good products, many knighted pirates were mostly nobles as same to nobles who lived in London where she grew up. Many faces of the knighted pirates were such so elegant, conversations never have to talk about treasures, crimes at sea, or foolish things to do.

"Wendy..." James' voice got her attention as she looked up to from learning on parts of the piracy's home in Wales.

"We've give something you're learning", James asked her, "Enjoy your times?"

"Yes, I'm completely enjoying my times as well as I study on more features of the piracy's home. This is really entertaining." Wendy was being careful of him.

"Glad to hear about it", James said to her, "I think it may be inappropriate on something is from you. Your questions, I don't mind."

"Actually, I don't think of many questions about your environment, history, secrets, or something else. We'll talk about it later because we can have more fine times here after working on your tour with me." Secretly, she would ask his pirate crew about everything of James.

"Oh, alright then. We don't mind if you could tell about something you'd like or dislike, and have experienced before graduated on your private school." James' temper went stably.

"Please let Officer Blevins joins to our conversation", she said to James, "Because he's your first mate."

"As you wish, Miss Darling." James accepted for her while Connor was a bit thrilled.

"Connor, I thought you and the gentlemen were pirates to me", She said to Connor, "They and you must be the royal, naval officers or sailors."

"Oh, ye caught us. Well, we have be th' royal, naval officers after graduated on our naval academies. I be th' Commander. Aye, first matey to Cap'n Hook." Connor felt free from being quiet.

"Thank you for servicing at Great Britain, Commander Blevins." Wendy smiled at him.

"Why, thank ye, Miss Darlin' ", Connor said shyly, "A pirate's life for me, be not it?"

"I've hired him and other naval officers, too", James said as he added, "Their experiences want to be one of me as they've became my pirate crew."

"Aye, it has be magical. 'n he has claimed 'bout he was looking fed a better crew after got existed from Neverland." Connor agreed with Captain Hook.

"Oh, it sounds like there are many things to do until your piracy already began on adventure." She giggled quietly.

"Well, probably ye may want to be known' more 'bout our pirate crew", Connor said to her, "If not, it be okay."

"I'm just curious, please go on." She listened to him about other naval officers were Captain Hook's pirate crew.

"Lieutenant Commander Roberto Bosco, he was born in England with his parents were the rich Italians. Lieutenant Kavi Bandyopadhyay, having both of British English and Hindi languages, he has been adopted by the British noble family working on exotic business between in Great Britain and India, he never had met his real family in his life. Sub-Lieutenant Hai Wang, moved to London from Kong Hong, his family is one of the noble families living in Kong Hong. Naval Master David Meadows, a Christian pastor and a royal naval officer, he has been adopted by the Christian family since he ran away from his abusive family. Naval Second Master Ian Allaway, he moved to England from Ireland, and have graduated on his naval academy. Naval Doctor Niklas Winter, he was born in Sweden, but he moved from the other nordic countries to England with his military family, and he has graduate on his medical and naval academies. Ronan Lane, Vlad Zolnerowich, and Matthew Underwood are the first naval officers leading the many officers of the Royal Navy, they have graduated on their naval academies in different countries, Scotland, Russia, and Australia." He had enough knowledge of them.

It was silence between in them at table while the inside of Kidd Café was musical and graceful. Much backgrounds of Captain Hook's better pirate crew, educated well and experienced well.

"In the diplomacy of the pirate crew as the naval officers, they have deep lives within of the nobility", Wendy said as she was almost speechless, "Many different majors, they've passed on their ambitions...Stories can get existed."

"Yes, Wendy. Stories can get existed as I am, too." James smirked at her.

She felt blushful when she heard that what James did say about it.

While they were having a conversation at their couple table, a waitress brought three drinks for them as she put mocha for Wendy, café miel for James, and mocaccino for Connor, then she left from them.

"Do they know Neverland story?" Wendy drank mocha.

"Aye, they do be knowin' that since they were wee children", Connor answered her question, "Still secretly believin' in fairies if they have grown up."

"Then you and the pirate crew use both of English and pirate languages?" Wendy was curious.

"Absolutely, Miss Darling", Connor said nobly without a pirate language, "We do use both of English and pirate languages, Miss Dalring."

Connor's noble voice surprised Wendy when she listened to him.

"Astonishment, isn't it?" James chuckled and drank café miel.

Wendy nodded in correct to James as she was speechless.

"So, please tell me about your ambition." Connor's voice was still noble.

"Oh, of course. I've been studying on creative writing and English literature because I'm a storyteller, I used to tell stories with my brothers since I was a young teenager. Stories have adventure, love, piracy, and everything, it's all about books and novels. During my private school, I had been all-honored student on all the subjects. Until I had joined to the creative writing club during my private school, these abilities were gaining my skills of the creative writing major, so I put that club award on list of my diploma. I was always purposeful with them if I had to study and get passed on quizzes. I've got a diploma after graduated on my private school, with my education has been noble as I'm one of the wealthy students. As I'm ambitious with creative writing and English literature, I'd like to write my stories unlit I won't mind my stories to be published as novels." She was deep of her ambition.

"Glad to hear about you never give up on your ambitions since you were all honored student." Connor praised with her.

"Thank you, Commander Blevins." Wendy was grateful to him.

"I've told our crew about her all the time", James said to them, "Her stories are our duty if they must be published since she'd finish on them."

"Oh, I see." She drank mocha.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Connor followed Captain Hook's order.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back soon." James left from Wendy and James.

As James was leaving, Wendy watched secretly him walking away from him if he couldn't hear what she would say.

"Commander Blevins...I have something to say in private with you", Wendy whispered to Connor, "Is it all right?"

"Yes, it's all right." Connor listened to her whispering.

"When he got existed in the real world from Neverland...Where did he get existed?" Secretly, she had been suspicious of James since the pirate crew brought her to him.

"Well...", Connor said quietly as he made sure of Captain Hook didn't catch them talking in private about him, "In Dartmouth, Devon, Roberto and I had a leisure to visit over Kingswear during the holiday week of Britannia Royal Naval College. While I was navigating in a ship with him, he noticed Captain James laying on beach of Kingswear. We arrived to harbor, we had to rescue him as he might be survivor from the accident at sea, another ship or something. We took him to hospital, then the doctor informed us about Captain Hook was frail, but alright. The doctor let us to see Captain Hook if we saved him, he couldn't thank enough to us for rescuing him, telling us about everything how he got existed there from Neverland. We couldn't help it, but he finally came true as our dreams did, too. Next week, we wanted to pay for Captain Hook's medical bill, however, he paid it for himself. Rich, wasn't he? Now, he's still rich. Before our last year of Britannia Royal Naval College, Captain Hook had the naval interviews with me, and then, Roberto, too. After graduated on there, he had hired us! And hired more naval officers from other royal naval academies, too."

It was another silence in Kidd Café until James finally came back to them.

"Enjoy your company with Miss Darling?" Captain Hook was at couple table with them.

"I absolutely enjoy my company with her, Captain Hook." Connor nodded.

"What chapter of her lovely colloquy?" He was curious.

"Oh yes. It's about one of her holiday leisures", Connor said to him without knowing of Wendy's lovely colloquy, "She adores Phantom of the Opera as she watched that musical show at theatre at Paris, France. Wonderful actresses and actors she had met ever. Gladly, they let her join to their society in the ballroom at Palace of Versailles."

"Wow, what a delightful holiday she had ever." He smirked at her.

She smiled weakly at them.

"And?" Captain Hook wanted more.

"Well, she used to work at Dulwich Library during her private school was out on a few months", Connor said as he tried to avoid from his nervous feeling, "Learning on new experiences and helping readers to find books, she had became a librarian assistant at her teenage age. She earned more salaries for her university without buying anything she wanted."

"That's so her", Captain Hook said, "Unlike ladies, she thinks of nothing, but stories, books, and English literatures as a future novelist. So, Miss Darling...How do you like other leisures as fashion, dancing, social parties, or music?"

"In my mind, I don't think myself as beautiful as the ladies think of themselves are more lovelier than others. I've been in some social parties while they talk too much about the beauty, fashion, and have main goals to marry the wealthy men. Dancing and music are fine for me, so I enjoy them sometime."

"Beside to dancing and music, you'd want to become a future novelist", James said nobly, "No wonders you live in a different side from the ladies who think of the beauty at all the times...Nobody could choose an unique path like you do, it's all about the stories as well as Neverland, and love stories, and adventures."

They felt confident of themselves when James and Wendy talked about something was so unique, hopefully, James' plan was working on Wendy's stories until they'd be published with duty of the pirate crew. Another reason, Wendy had an escape choice if she would try to make a decide in somewhere of the Wales, secretly, she could hide and run away during the night, one night would be soon for her.


	6. Chapter 6

After the many hours went away, the daylight sky transformed into the twilight sky above of the Sapphire Marine town, Wales, where the adventure already began since Wendy was kidnapped later brought there by Captain, of course, James Hook and his proper, yet well-experinced, royal naval officers who joined to his piracy, although he finally got existed to her world from Neverland that she told her brothers about everything was belonged to Peter Pan. It wasn't simply a treasure they'd want to hunt, but there was something very, very, very desirable for her. It was her course of action would be her future, published stories as a novelist without any university degree of creative writing. Her course of action was quite unimportant, she judged, because she didn't trust Captain Hook through her escape plan would be her responsibility to get help from the laws.

Hopefully, the laws might get rid of Captain Hook, and focus his crew on the royal navy services after graduated on their naval royalty institutes, and inform her Oxford university about what was really occurred to her until her goal would be accepted if she could go there someday. Managing herself on the escape plan, she was so useful to tricks that to make Captain Hook and his crew believing in her as a missing person or something else.

In Sapphire Marine town, Connor had been watching over to Wendy next to Captain Hook as he was behind of them walking with them. Since he enjoyed a conversation with Wendy, he was wondering why she didn't understand Captain Hook that asked her if he could give an advice to her because she would be an independent novelist with her future stories. He hoped he could explain to her about what Captain Hook meant while they'd be in Jolly Roger ship or probably Captain Hook's mansion, however Wendy didn't know that Captain Hook had a mansion while she was trying to learn on their tour in the piracy homeland living in Wales.

"James..." Wendy tried to communicate with Captain Hook.

Listening up, his forget-me-not blue eyes turned to her while they were walking in town together.

"Usually pirates lived in their own ships in the old days", she said to him, "Now, the traditional piracy has transformed as these people do live in their houses. Not ships?"

"Absolutely not", he described to her, "They're already knighted pirate while they can live in their own houses with their jobs are on piracy with royalty of Great Britain. Sometime they sleep in some ships as they're knighted in Royal Navy, having service for this nation."

Wendy glanced back to Connor nodding in agreement since he had slept in Jolly Roger ship at quite times and other navy ships before. She was listening back to James.

"Remember I used been asleep in my ship at Neverland?" James sighed quietly as Neverland was the same old thing to him.

"I think so..." She was touched by the moments in Neverland, it was all about these stories of Peter Pan, the pirates, the Native Americans, Lost Boys, fairies, and mermaids.

"You think so?" He felt something making him to feel possibly upset of her.

Connor shallowed so hard when he listened secretly to them.

"Neverland isn't important for today because I'm actually assimilating in the piracy, I discover my ambition when we arrived here." She smiled at him gently without making him lose his bad temper.

"What a spirit". James chuckled in confidence.

Connor sighed in relief.

"If you may work hard on your ambition to be the independent novelist", James conversed with her, "Then I'd like to help you tomorrow afternoon. There will be many devices to create your stories until they'd be edited and later published in the creative writing institution is on group building of the prime library."

"Prime library?" Wendy was almost curious.

"Yes, that is location. So, we'll talk about it tomorrow. Alright?" He was struggling to lead Wendy and Connor as he had to go home with them before the night might be dark soon.

"Of course." Her gray-bluish eyes watched his hand holding her own hand, feeling that his hand so...warm, as she felt it.

An hour went away, there were bold red and shadow shades of maroon on a Victorian mansion looking more than Jolly Roger, she supposed without being foolish. Many, pale skulls hung on everywhere of Victorian mansion as details, and a few skulls were still on blackish doors and shiny windows. Grayish sheets got noticed through the shiny windows. Quite comparable to Jolly Roger ship along with Captain Hook's still objects, that mansion was his surprising mansion when she arrived there with James and Connor.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Darling." James chuckled gently.

She glanced at him with pinkish blushes on her cheeks from gazing at his "Jolly Roger" mansion.

"Surprise this my mansion is more than you may think?" He liked it when she was almost blushful.

"As I'm learning on this different piracy", she flattered with him, "Nobody can sleep in your own mansion with comfort than you."

In the silence, her spirited words touched him as he looked up to his own mansion without showing his real emotions.

When Connor heard that what she said to Captain Hook, he realized about what Captain Hook tried to mean to her while they were arguing in the ship after kidnapping her from Marston.

"Alright, then", James said as he tried to bring her into his mansion with Connor, "Please let me make you feeling comfortable today. Oh, I almost forgot, Miss Darling. Your suitcases are in the guest bedroom since Connor ordered the crew to bring them in there, while we went to the town. We've managed on these components."

Wendy nodded as she listened and learned on the beginning to earn a little bit trust from them, however, she still distrusted all of them.

And then, Connor gave goodnight to her in the guest room before lock its door with a mansion key, and sat on a velvet chair near to its door that listening carefully to her in there.

In the guest room, deep purple was on every wall of the guest room with dark shades feeling flow as it remained her of the deep forest where the fairies lived in, she discovered a single window, queen bed, few furnitures that she might needed for her outfits and belongings, and two lamps on two, small tables between in a queen bed. Her six suitcases sat on the floor against front of a queen bed. Gladly, what good manners that the crew brought for her. How thoughtful of them, she thought. In her mind, she couldn't wait to plan on her escape plan at midnight without getting their attentions.

Suddenly, a letter showed up from lower of the guest room door as she noticed it on the floor. She picked it up and sat down on a queen bed, reading the Gaelic-styled, explained-well counsel on the letter.

_Dear Miss Darling,_

_I suppose this is so hard to talk with you _

_if Captain Hook may be listening to us with _

_the attention of his public ears, but I am_

_writing with you as I am truly talking_

_with you. Hopefully, everything will_

_be alright for new day. This is your_

_adventure as the beginner._

_A few days ago, your attitude had_

_been followed to Peter Pan while you_

_were quite naive because it made_

_Captain Hook so angry than he lost_

_his bad temper. You knew how the things_

_couldn't be changed at all. Now, however,_

_you're still naive to understand how you've_

_grown up. I'm just explaining to you about_

_this is not Neverland anymore. __This is one of _

_Neverland already getting __existed, Captain Hook._

_Secretly, he just wants to help you for your_

_future ambitions as a novelist, because he was_

_so hard to communicate with you since he had_

_experienced on the high nobility and piracy, really_

_tough memory he had. Now, he learned something_

_from you while he visited to your dreams at often times._

_When Peter Pan was lack to understand your love since you_

_taught him how to find love, Captain Hook and his old crew_

_listened to your love stories, then Captain Hook was so quick_

_then his old crew. He really wanted more than you're only_

_person he've met since he learned on something perfect_

_was love from your strength. If he heard that you wanted_

_to become a novelist, then he tried his best to make_

_your future ambition to be so fame as you'd be the_

_famous novelist. I'm sure everyone must read_

_your stories and favor you as their favorite_

_novelist. I want to make sure how you will do on_

_something is to find your fate until Captain Hook_

_must be delighted of you. If you may be disinterested_

_in my humble letter, then I'm warning you about my_

_psychic abilities to listen your mind as you're actually_

_planning to escape anywhere from us. You know how_

_the things will worsen to us. Especially, Captain Hook_

_must attack you of his horrible temper. Please, please_

_accept this humble letter. I'm begging you._

_Sincerely,_

_Commander_ _Connor_ _Blevins_

Tears grew in her eyes when she read Connor's humble letter, his words made her realizing about how foolish she was after last days ago. Refusing regards anyways, but she dared herself to discuss with her mind as she kept Connor's words in her mind that learned her mistakes. What would she do on favors for Captain Hook? Simple way, she'd try to become an independent novelist with his helpful advice. Big deal she'd be working on was the Neverland villain when she told a story with her brothers about Peter Pan. Until, she dried her eyes from tears, feeling so tired for bedtime. Night would comfort with her as she was determined to work on new faith toward Captain Hook and his crew. She promised Connor for Captain Hook because she wouldn't make James losing his horrible temper again. Never again. Goodbye, Peter Pan. Goodbye, Neverland. Goodbye, Lost Boys. Goodbye, fairies.

In her soul, it was talking to her about she shall forget about her escape plan...No escape, no choice.

Sleeping in queen bed, her troubled, yet naive soul growing comforted during the night learning Connor's humble words explained to her about that. She was moving on to be purposeful. Very purposeful. Never her real personality because James was interested in her ambition, spirited confidence, and stories. Shall she delight him or challenge him? No, not challenge him. Never mind about escape plan. Then she shall delight him soon.

During the midnight, James undressed his pirate outfits as he got ready for bedtime after reading more chapters of "Jane Eyre". Sitting on side of his king bed, he stared at the last crescent moon through a lonely window with grayish sheets. Inside of his emotions, he discovered sorrow at first time than his anger, pride, and knowledge were so useful. It was so difficult how he felt apologetic for Wendy since he lost his bad temper toward her as his words harshened her too much. There is something very, very important he had learned from her...It was love as everything to him, feeling not lack of love.

"Wendy...", he whispered, "I don't mean I was angry at you, but this is thorny I'm the one have to apologize for you. Please...Forgive me."

He gazed at silver hook on his right hand, remembering about Pan tricked on him cruelly, it made him having a bad habit that was obsessed on revenge against that brat when he threw his right hand into the hungry crocodile's mouth. Nightmare and phobia of the crocodile, he had. And the tick-tock loud, also.

"...Bloody knave..." He muttered grumpily.

His angry eyes transformed into sleepy eyes, he was in his king bed. Hopefully, the tomorrow would be more than Wendy might work on her action of course with his helpful advice. Feeling comforted by the last crescent moon, his king bed, and...Wendy's love.

"James..." a familiar, yet sweet song woke him up.

A dream, he supposed, it was about her. Of course visiting to their dreams together. Actually, he had a gifted ability to enter in the dreams when he was born with that.

In the darkness of his dream, he watched a glowing light showing up slowly as it was a small ball transforming into a ghost-like woman seeming familiar to him while she wore a modest nightgown with her hairstyle was free and down...Wendy...Her facial expression was just...Thoughtful toward him as she walked glowing in the darkness during his dream.

"Miss Darling?" He hoped he had been in her own dream.

"Yes, Captain Hook?" She listened up to him.

"Am I...", he asked her, "In your dream?"

She smiled shyly and nodded slowly, absolutely.

He shallowed so hard because he tried to apologize her deeply...But he wasn't so sure...

Especially, bluish tears rolled on her cheeks when she smiled at him, he noticed quickly.

"Dearest James, please forgive my naivety", she communicated sweetly with him, "I've had to realize after the few days ago. Now, I'm telling you about my action of course as a novelist."

He nodded as he listened to her carefully.

"With my acceptance, please let your advice show up for me." She wiped her bluish tears from her eyes.

His lips grew to be the selfless smile as the joy become his new emotion during the dreams of them, he never had felt how the joy was.

"Thank you..." Her eyes closed as she showed her pure honor to him.

Feeling her hand was grabbed by his hand, she wake her eyes to see him resting on her shoulder.

"You're forgiven after all, my love", he whispered darkly to her ear, "The midnight is still young, please delight me."

Her heart was beating so speedily when he talked to her own ear, her hands touched his cheeks gently from her shoulder as she wanted to know how was his feeling. So sensitive, his feeling was.

First dream was scary to her, she thought, however, second dream was changing although the Neverland villain prevented from his secretly, realistic inner. She fell in love with his forget-me-not blue eyes, they remained her of the ocean. Not angry, just...dreamy.

Gazing at her, he couldn't help it, but she was so lovely than he dreamt of her ever. Sandy-brown hair and gray-bluish eyes never had been so charming as always elegant she had details ever. A teenage girl finally grew into a noble woman looking like one of the fairy tale princesses he had heard of.

"Show me your delight, Wendy." He was so exciting.

"Yes, James..." She felt very shy. Demurely.

She was working on her hands softly from his cheeks to neck, finally touched his bare chest. It was her first. She didn't know why she had to do on the Neverland villain that was an immortal, existed man, although he was well-detailed man at all than some men she supposed, but she wasn't interested in London men anyways.

Gasping, she felt his heart beating so fast through his bare chest with her hands, looking around scars when he fought enemies with swords, and, of course, abs.

"Enjoying my scars and muscles, love?" He smirked at her.

She nodded at him when she looked up at his face and again, his bare chest.

"Listen to my music." He hugged her in his arms and struggled her listening to his heart.

As a demure, her face was so pink when she was on his bare chest and in the arms, until she enjoyed listening to his music as well as his heart was inside of his bare chest.

No angry, no sorrow, no pride, and no knowledge. There was love.

"Wendy..." His voice seduced with her.

She listened up to him from his musical heart.

"I'll see you in the morning, my love." He smiled at him.

"It'd be very lovely to have a new day for us." She flattered wit him.

In the morning of the sunrise, sunlight, and sunshine, she finally woke up after communicating with James in their dreams. She noticed a bird couple cuddling together sitting on a window, a male robin and a female sparrow. What a lovely couple. Wait on, they seemed like...It could be James and Wendy? What a silly idea. Just a bird mate or something else.

Getting up of a queen bed, she wore a robe since she was still wearing a nightgown. Hearing a few knocks at a guest room's door, it might be Connor or James.

"Miss Darling? Are you awake?" a Welsh accent spoke to her.

"Yes, Commander Blevins", she answered to Connor, "I'm truly awake."

When a guest room's door was finally unlocked, Connor looked sleepy after the night hours as he guarding her from her escape plan.

"So, my letter must be so explaining deeply and clearly", he said to her sleepily, "Glad to get knowing you've quit on your escape plan. Move on, right?"

"Absolutely." She smiled at him.

"Done well, Commander Blevins." a deep voice surprised them.

"Ah! Good morning, Captain Hook!" Connor saluted for James without looking sleepy.

"Good morning", James greeted them, "Just take a naptime as your component is done."

Wendy was in shocked about he showed his mercy toward Connor, then she hoped her dream had a best comfort with him.

"Roger on, and I'm leaving from you two". Connor walked away from them, and yawned widely without a rude loud.

"So..." James felt a little bit shy to speak with her, "Would you like to go out on adventures with me...My love?"

What a triumph he asked her for the new day of the beginning...As she lost her naive personality, she showed new traits of her real personality as a spirited lady of the noble purposes, living inside of demure inner.

In her mind, his triumph voice said, "So...Would you like to go out on adventures with me...My love?"

Delight the existed, Neverland pirate whom had been a real gentleman coming for her. Believe in her new fate.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning had been still sunrise, sunlight, and sunshine how the knighted pirates and nobles lived in Wales. With the adventure was working on Wendy's new fate, she lost old fate for her family and Neverland although she dared herself to choose a choice to challenge Captain Hook or delight James...Her new fate live in the adventure to delight him because she accepted on his helpful advice since Connor's humble letter explained to her deeply last night...It was all about her stories as she might be an independent novelist with a few experiences of the creative writing.

In the guest room, Wendy put the grayish sheet away as the window was finally brightened by the sun after the dark night. Ocean was so azure in the waves coming toward the beach residing in Sapphire Marine town, there were the several ships had been at the royal navy harbor. Now, she could see a small number of neighbors next to James' mansion throughout the window.

Brushing her sandy-brown hair down and long with a vintage hair brush, Wendy was wondering if what did James say about the adventure could be...The prime library, probably? But she had a few experiences on creative writing as she taught herself on that during her teenage years, hopefully, she'd meet someone might be experienced well of the creative writing as a novelist or a professor.

Wavy and long, her sandy-brown hairstyle was changed as a half ponytail, Wendy put her mother's hair clip on a half ponytail hanging from lose any bangs of her hair. When her mother gave hair clip for Wendy's eighteenth birthday, there were double, circle-shaped apatites were parallel of upper and lower on blackish hair clip while the single, diamond was rose-shaped on the middle of the blackish hair clip. It was so lovely as the midnight sky as she dreamt of.

And then, she finally wore a professional, yet elegant dress for getting ready of her new fate while she would get along with James, the Neverland villain had shown his strangely, honest personality after being cruel toward her when she was a young teenager. White blouse and dark purple corset with a longer, black skirt and brownish boots, they made her looking quite aristocratic...

"All full dressed now", she informed James through the guest room's door that was closed, "Adventure is on way."

The guest room's door was opened impatiently, James couldn't help it, but gazing at her looking like she was learning on her new fate, yet he felt a little bit blushful as she was so lovely in the aristocratic dress. In his fashion, he wore wine red blouse and dark jeans with blackish coat and boots.

"So...Shall we?" He put his left hand in the air.

She noticed that him trying to be a gentleman to her when his hand was in the air. Slowly, her soft hand arrived to his own left hand as they were held together, feeling so warm.

While Captain Hook and Miss Darling began to leave from his mansion, Connor woke up after the naptime as he saw them at door. He got up from a couch, and grabbed a printed resume before joining to them together.

"Captain Hook and I have printed your resume", Connor informed with Wendy as he showed it to her, "For the interview at the prime library, these are more than a few of your experiences are belonged to the creative writing and the."

"Oh, I'm so grateful to you gentlemen. All your brainstorms have grown of my qualification with the good knowledge." She read it as she felt like she was a bit touched with the graces of James and Connor, although she earned their trusts slowly.

"Your wits are such so quicky", Captain Hook said to Connor, "May I take care of this resume, please?"

"Aye, captain!" Connor gave it to him.

"Thank you, Mr. Blevins." Captain Hook picked it up and put it in a pocket of his blackish coat.

The door was opened gently, everywhere brightened so shiny, making the hidden indoor fade away until Wendy got many sights of Sapphire Mariana while she was in the noble carriage with James and Connor, they were arriving there from James' mansion. Listening to them discuss with her, about her that needed someone to teach her on creative writing lessons after the interview.

"Before the interview, Lady Avalon Norwood is on of the affiliates of the knighted pirates", James conversed with her, "And one of the the prime library aristocrats working on the books and educating to the diploma novelists, students, and employees."

She listened patiently as she learned on pre-intreview lecture of James.

"For the independent novelists novelists, Lady Norwood has required every experience of the creative writing with the purposes and the general education degrees. When the young nobles graduated on private schools, she has taught them well and sometime they can practice in the prime library...There are two assistances that she also works with, they can give more than examples and tips for the creative writing students and the independent novelists. Lord Meallan Darcy, the former university professor have been taught creative writing, and still works at prime library as an assitance. Another assistance, Lord Kazuki Haruyama is one of the best creative writing students in Her Majesty's favorited novelists between in Great Britain and Japan."

Listening to many, deep words from him, she was thinking about all of prime library tutors.

"Alright...", James said somberly to her, "The interview must be quite thorny with Lady Norwood's wits, and yet, mistrust toward the independent novelist. You must be very, very, very careful not to let her cynic go with your own mind. At least, your own mind. I'd like to teach on your mind, Miss Darling"

Since she learned important words on Connor's letter that taught her mind, she lost her old fate for Neverland and Oxford university. But she listened to her soul as Connor's words and James' words were communicating with her because they tried to help her for her new fate.

"As your resume is about the creative writing", he told her, "Lady Norwood does favor your strengths through the interview, however, you'd be in the hard time with your few experiences. Never show your weaknesses. To work on a novelist purpose with a tutor or two must be the strength, also. Other details, you can search books for something is matched to your own words in the library, follow to the reviewers' ideas, have good communication skills, and the last moment..."

Feeling nervous, she worked so hard as she listened to him.

"In the future, the nobles have became the reviewers as they struggle their favors on your future book, until you'll follow them with the honored respect." He picked her printed resume up and gave it to her while they felt in the carriage almost stopping while the ebony horses were pulled with the stop, just arriving to the prime library.

"So...", Connor said eagerly as he glanced Wendy from the window, "Good luck on your interview, Miss Darling!"

More than ten minutes later in the, finally, prime library, Wendy couldn't help it, but felt so attractive as she stared at many foreign, yet handsome Japanese-British noble, Lord Haruyama, was leading her to the office. With her printed resume, she held it in her hands. Without any educations of the creative writing, at least she was experienced with a few of them. Particularly, she'd be an independent novelist at first time. What bold ideas came from James.

"This is main way, Miss Darling." Lord Haruyama's Japanese accent was so stunning, when he was so taller and pale with his ebony, samurai ponytail flowed gently, and there were dreamy feelings on his brownish eyes.

Entering in the bookstore of the prime library, there were more than each million novels on the ten bookcases that she was looking around when she was just following Lord Haruyama. She noticed seven or eight pirate reading books in there, also. Looking up to the extensive, lovely painting that on the ceiling, a lot of skulls, coins, swords, and guns were on the compass.

And then, Lord Haruyama opened a greenish door to show Lady Norwood to Miss Darling for the interview of the independent novelist as Miss Darling might be. What a classical office that Lady Norwood had got ever, Miss Darling's mind spoke out, everywhere of there was such as the experiences came from the creative writing professor.

"Good morning, Miss Darling", a stoic voice greeted to Miss Darling, "This is quite an ambitious day for our interview."

Lady Avalon Norwood, the great librarian and the creative writing professor lived with the deep details on her own physique at mid-forty age or so. Her hair bun had been reddish brown with orangish highlights, fair pale skin with a lot of simple freckles on everywhere, and hazel, yet gold colors on her own eyes with brownish eyeglasses. Not too tall, not too short, just her height was similar as Miss Darling did has it. She never had any wrinkles on her own face before through she was in the good shape at her age while she wore a very, grayish dress with pink roses and dark laces. What a masterly, bold, yet young-looking noblewoman that Miss Darling had met ever.

"Good Morning, Lady Norwood..." Wendy listened to every words of James and Connor before leaving from "Jolly Rogers" mansion, getting ready for the interview as she might be an independent novelist soon.

Lady Norwood stood up from her chair, came toward Miss Darling, and held Miss Darling's hand with her own hard as a feminine handshake since Lord Haruyama left them alone and close a greenish door of her office.

"How do you do?" Lady Norwood secretly tested on Miss Darling.

"I'm well as new day", Wendy said to Lady Norwood, "It's pleased to meet you."

"So it's very delightful to meet you, also", Lady Norwood said, "Please sit down."

"Of course." Wendy and Lady Norwood sat door on chairs while the office table was the middle in between of them.

"Here my resume." Wendy gave her printed resume to Lady Norwood during the interview.

In the simple silence, Lady Norwood was reading the printed resume carefully and deeply of Miss Darling's experiences, qualification, private school diploma, and more than her creative writing skills would become as she would be an independent novelist without any university degrees.

What if Lady Norwood wasn't interested in Wendy? Why couldn't Wendy study on more majors of the creative writing? If Wendy couldn't get a job and won't be accepted by Oxford University, then she won't forgive James and his crew...Her mind bewared herself...

"So you've passed on English literature test and graduated on your private school with a diploma", Lady Norwood communicated calmly, "Your first job was at a library in London where you were born in. If you've had free times, you worked so hard on the creative writing skills in the other libraries while you studied on different books that you could read for ideas."

"Absolutely, I've been self-taught on these skills". Wendy felt like Connor stole memories from her mind, because she found out about he was truly psychic. It touched her again.

Still, Lady Norwood kept reading more than Miss Darling's good education, experiences, skills, and everything.

"What were your responsibilities for?" Lady Nordwood put a printed resume on her table as the interview was begun.

"On my responsibilities", Miss Darling responded to her, "I've been purposing on the studies with the basic creative writing and levels of the English literature and enlightenment, until I'd work on novel critiques with the assistances that have highly experiences on the creative writing. While I'd write characters, objects, and communications on chapters, these pre-published chapters could be held in the files. During my private high school, I've developed with myself as self-taught writer, and student in the creative writing club. I feel my skill set can be utilized elsewhere, where my abilities are more educated and there is the opportunity for growth."

"Well...What was your final ambition in your private school?" Lady Nordwood's eyes never turned away from her.

"As a student, I've had gone to my private school for my education because I was encouraged on advanced placement subjects to pass my diploma early, If one of the clubs in there, the creative writing scholar, I realized about how I discovered my own ambition. So, I had a good balance on between in English literature subjects and the creative writing scholar club as I studied creative writing education as well as majors." She learned so quick from her wits

"What main challenges have you faced? How did you handle them?" Secretly, Lady Nordwood grew interesting in Miss Darling's sophistication.

"I had been in some of my hard times during my private school", Wendy communicated with her, "Dictionary and the younger novelists' ideas that I've had to depend on, because if I wasn't sure what I would write a story, then I read different books for my own ideas until I'd make their words into my own words with these helps of my teachers and the creative writing scholar classmates."

"How do you accept these reviewers favors different objects at more times than yours?" Lady Norwood wanted to know about Miss Darling's strengths.

"I've absolutely accepted on reviewers for their favors since I learned on something from the president of the creative writing club. To learn and accept on passionate ideas from the reviewers and the readers who enjoyed their different favors, so I've had to follow them that is important from myself."

During the interview, the office felt in the silence while Lady Nordwood was reading Miss Darling's words of the creative writing experiences inside of her own mind...However, she was so speechless as she struggled more questions...

"Have you learned from your mistakes on the creative writing in the English subjects at your private school?" Lady Norwood felt a little bit nervous as she needed to know about Miss Darling's weaknesses.

"As a student, some teachers informed me about my stories that were so basic", Wendy responded to her, "They gave me action to get tutoring lessons after my private school ended, I practiced on the English literature studies with teachers and classmates until I've passed on advanced placement English class during the fourth year."

"When given an important assignment, how do you approach it?" Lady Norwood's cynic faded away.

"It's a good question", Wendy said to her as she felt so nervous, "Since my first novel would be read by the nobles, then they might be reviewers communicating with me about what they read my first book about. I'd take care of their ideas and favors if I'd write them on my future novels because it might make them feeling so pleased."

"So, Miss Darling..." Lady Nordwood conversed with her, "These answers are quite taught well in your private school, the advanced placement, and the creative writing club as well as your good education...Your resumes have caught up by your wits while your answers come clearly with your experiences on this interview..."

Wendy listened thoughtfully.

"We have a few independent novelists have had similar things to yours, however, your education is different from theirs. It's about the advanced placement in your private school as you've been hardworking in there, and the creative writing club while they never had tried on the creative writing clubs or private schools."

Wendy was touched by Lady Norwood's speechless, yet interesting words.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling", Lady Norwood praised her, "You're hired now as a professional novelist!"

"Pardon me?" Wendy gasped quietly.

"If you'd be an independent novelist, however, you must be a professional novelist!" Lady Norwood hid her feeling of joy.

"I'm so appreciative to you, Lady Norwood", Miss Darling spoke with her, "All my dreams come true after worked so hard on my years. I'd like to know about when I'd come here, and what shall I do?"

"Of course, Miss Darling." Lady Norwood stood up and came toward her library dresser to find information papers for her as a professional novelist, not independent novelist. With a printed resume, she would give them to Miss darling, too.

"So, these are helpful assignment for you. Uniforms, stuff and supplies, addresses, journals, and more than you'd need to get them." Lady Norwood still hid her feeling of joy with Miss Darling.

When Lady Nordwood came to Wendy with information papers and print, she stood up and gave her honors to her as she had her own resume and information papers.

"Your first duty must be here on next Monday", Lady Nordwood conversed with her, "Manage yourself on everything."

"Absolutely, Lady Norwood", Wendy agreed with her, "My first duty must be here with everything that I shall manage by myself."

"Done well." Lady Norwood sighed in relief.

"Thank you for the interview, Lady Nordwood." Wendy felt like the interview was ended by Lady Norwood.

"As I do, too. I'm so grateful to you, Miss Darling." Lady Nordwood secretly never had hired an independent novelist graduated on private school with advanced placement subjects that might be a professional novelist.

"I'll see you on next Monday", Wendy flattered with her, "Goodbye, Lady Nordwood."

"Farewell to you." Lady Norwood watched her walking away from her in the office.

The morning grew into the noon with the weather was still as sunny and warm. There were two pirates having been waited for Wendy if the interview might be ended or not, they thought. In the carriage, they had nothing, but just read books and chatted about the pirate things, and something else...James and Connor, sometime they could be worried about her because she would lose her wits on the interview, so she couldn't be hired...What shall they do? A lot of questions...Quite uneasy.

The prime library's doors were opened gently, Connor noticed that Wendy smiling in delight. He found something out inside of her...It was about...She was hired!

"Captain Hook", Connor shouted joyfully, "We should ask her for the interview!"

James glanced from Connor to Wendy while they were in the carriage.

"Just get out of here!" James almost lost his bad temper.

Connor finally got out of a carriage with his aware of James' bad temper as he won't be slew by James' sharpy hook, while James struggled himself to get out of a carriage. They were coming toward her so quick.

"How was the interview?!" James felt so anxious for her.

"Are you getting hired or not?!" Connor tried to calm himself down.

"Why you are gentlemen so sympathetic", Wendy praised as she chuckled, "We have a wonderful news...I've got hired after the interview as my answers are accepted by Lady Nordwood's statement, not her cynic. I'm not an independent novelist, but I'm finally a professional novelist!"

"Haroo! Haroo! Haroo!" Connor danced in Irish jig when he listened to what say saying and understood about that.

"I'll be damned..." James spoke to her as he felt so proud of her, "I mean, this takes a 'yes' as everything is well, Wendy."

When Connor was still dancing in Irish jig, it made the public feeling so awkward, however, James' order might be disrespected by Connor's thoughtless behavior because Connor was truly a Royal navy commander...

Suddenly, Wendy had to prevent James from Connor's thoughtless behavior.

"James, just let him go", Wendy counseled him from losing his bad temper, "I don't care if what he's dancing for, but we're not in your ship. If we might go to your ship, he and the crew always follow your duties without negligence."

Listening to her cautious voice, James realized about they weren't in his ship.

"What a lovely dance." Wendy watched Connor dancing in Irish jig.

"Oh! Pardon my negligence, Captain Hook and Miss Darling." His cheeks felt so hot when he stopped dancing.

"So...When must be your first day at prime library?" James began to work on everything for her.

"Simply, next Monday." Wendy nodded to him, and showed information papers to him.

"Well, that's called the adventure." He smirked at her.

"Hear! hear!" Connor was joining to work on everything for her, too. Truly, first mate to Captain Hook.

When the ebony horses were working on a carriage for three nobles, they were in the carriage that going on way to somewhere time after the long, deep interview. Gazing at other knighted pirates and nobles, towns, and colorful companies through the window, Wendy smiled at herself after getting hired as a professional novelist...Not independent novelist, but her new fate claimed that was adventure to her, because she was taught on lessons by James and Connor since a few days.

Adventure in the pirate world was the new life for Wendy...

No more Peter Pan.

No more Neverland.

Wendy's attitude was changed so clearly...Her personality was learning on lessons for better times. Shall she dare to delight the pirate?


	8. Chapter 8

Professional novelist...Wendy won't be an independent novelist, she supposed, since Lady Norwood finally discovered answer on her experiences of the creative writing skills and the diploma from her private school...She never had felt something that changed her life. Adventure, wasn't it? Adventure never had to die for the piracy as her new life, although she dared herself to challenge James or just delight him...Her mind was taught on lessons well by James' first mate, Connor, that who was secretly a royal navy commander, and her mind realized about what James meant to her when they had an argument together. Bad temper, of course, he usually had that. The last one thing was the world to her, the Darling family she really would miss them so much. Never forgot about them.

In Sapphire Marine, the knighted pirates and the nobles welcomed Wendy as a new citizen, after more than a few days grew into a first week when she was kidnapped by James and the naval pirates of his crew, then he gave new life to her. Wales was where the home for the pirates needed while they were on their duties for Great Britain as the nobles had became the knighted pirates fighting against the enemies, and serving for Great Britain. They didn't believe that the piracy might be required to the traditional days because the traditional things of the piracy would ruin everything on the nobles. Inside of the piracy, the heart couldn't be feeling so cold or cruel toward the innocence of the nobles as they chose the courage to fight for Her Majesty and serve for Great Britain.

In the living room of James' mansion, Wendy gazed at sunset beach through a window, these ocean waving against the low cliff while his mansion lives on top of the low cliff. She enjoyed listening to the ocean wave loud, and smelled an aura of the sea salt. It remained her of something was belonged to...Someone had a hook on his right hand.

"Wendy..." a grim, familiar voice, but he sounded so soft.

She glanced James from a window, she hoped she would get more about his background and memories before being characterized in Neverland.

"May I...", James asked her shyly, "Sit next to you?"

"Yes, please." She nodded in agreement as she watched him sitting on a couch with her.

"Are your stuff, supplies, and office objects packed in your suitcase?" He could see both of her and Connor while they just made sure of her.

"They're absolutely packed." She felt his forget-me-not blue eyes that were gazing at her as a treasure.

On a conversation between in them, Connor was at door of there behind of her. He smiled and winked at Captain Hook when he showed a sign of rightness to Captain Hook, she answered to his question about her professional objects were packed in her suitcase, because he was watching her secretly in the guest bedroom as she already packed them in her suitcase. Cunning pirate worked on a trust for Captain Hook.

"Gladly, things are such purposeful", James said to her, "I thought you might lose the success after the interview...So, now you've been changed a bit...Actually, your wits are important for you because you need to differ from the noblewomen who have same old things after graduated at schools, sometime they have to get married early for the arranged marriages that were sent by every two clans of their parents."

"I don't believe in the marriage", she flattered wit him, "But these education, profession, and wisdom are quite beneficial to me when I felt something talking to me, it was inside of my soul...James, I won't forget about another thing in my dreams. I know how silly it is."

"What is it?" James listened up to her.

"I don't know why I've dreamt every night. As a young teenager, I tried to stop dreaming about same old thing, until I've discovered what my dream meant to me after this week was gone." She inhaled nervously.

He listened impatiently.

"It's really you", she said somberly, "You do visit into my dreams every night, don't you? With your progress, my familiar dreams have transformed into something as a dreamscape, you've connected to that dream every night. My soul tells about what my dream is claimed as an obsession because you might try to help me to find a fate."

His face grew blushing when he listened to her talking about a dream, secretly, he could visited to her dreams with his gifted power.

"Why I try to help you? Of course!" He laughed in pride.

"James, I just say if you can help me to my fate", she continued to him, "I can't help it, but secretly, I'm really grateful to you...For everything that my dreams come true, not Neverland."

"Ohh..." He stopped laughing and cleared his throat as he was almost careless around her.

"Who cares about Oxford university, independent novelist, or Neverland? I used been believing you as a villain during my past years, until my dreams finally mean to me for...That's what I really want...Someone I enjoyed with in Neverland when I told stories about him with my brothers...Old fate had to fade away on night with Peter Pan, then now...You're the last one could do on unknown favors with your determination and something is from yours...You're not villain, you're not pirate, but...The good nightmare get existed into this realistic world." Her gray-bluish eyes gazed at him in the thoughtful moment.

Listening to her carefully, his troubled soul was touched by her voice communicating with him as she could see him in the realistic world. Since he was just an ordinary dream, finally he got existed for her after Peter Pan discontinued on her.

"Your spirit always keeps everything rising", he said shyly, "Glad to hear this, such a confidante your inner is. All the things show up from your competition through your thoughts and new fate."

"Yes, this is as well as your resource has been on the duty through your piracy, and especially, rarely preference." She chuckled.

He chuckled with their moments, too.

"Things can't seem original here although I thought I might be kidnapped", she flattered with him, "But it has changed my life, your magic use my dreams to be true."

"Ah, this creativity! Your education must be heartened by the creativity, doesn't it?" He felt so excited with her.

"Why all-honored student I was as alway." She never had seen him so pleased.

"Please don't you dare to make me so envy of you", he said to her, "Am I educated well or not?"

"Educated well, of course." She agreed about him that was more academic than his old, dim-witted crew.

So glad, such a wit you have. On the ambience, but not anything of Neverland, alright?" He felt so proud.

"I'll be on the ambience with your impression." She followed his duty.

"Victorian era feels like her majesty is being moved to King Edward VII", he said, "Every historians of the royalty should have written memories for the world...Until we all may be lucky to have enough pirate lives with the nobilities." James wanted more from her.

"Usually nobles don't understand how other nobles have to differ from the old royalty", Wendy said as she added on the ambience, "The society is quite hardly that to differ, however, the youngest nobles enjoy on the individualism with good educations until they'd have both of the royalty and the piracy."

"If they don't need to has parrots and monkeys as their traditional assistants, then the trained-well dogs can join to them." She found an idea out of her mind.

"Dogs? Oh yes, some of the knighted pirates have dogs as pirate assistants." He nodded in agreement.

"I remember that a little parrot in your old ship", she said, "Was it true?"

"Aye...", he said in gruff, "Ridiculous bird, wasn't it?"

"The wolves must be fitted to you because they'd be your perfect guardians, not assistants." She made gruff fading away from him.

"Someday I'd have both of first mate, Connor, and pirate guardian, the trained-well wolf", He said as he chuckled, "How do you know these wolves are my favorite beasts?"

She shook her head when she was so blushful.

"Surprise, isn't it?" He smirked at her.

In the quiet moment, they gazed at each other without saying or probably confessing...Their eyes were so addicted to each other when they argued, then apologized, then...Mistakes were fixed when she was taught on lessons by James' anger and Connor's humble letter. The good nightmare had to comfort with her after Peter Pan discontinued on her while she got a new fate from him. Soon to be a professional novelist as she could do on her best to delight the pirate, of course, Captain James Hook the good nightmare.

Could Wendy get knowing of James' "human" memory and past before Neverland? It was up to her...

Already knew the backgrounds and the past of his young crew, moreover, she was so curious about James as much as his past.

"Well...", she asked to him, "Where did you arrive to Neverland from, just your real place before Neverland?"

Catching up about his past by her question, James gulped as his forget-me-not blue eyes widened.

"It's just a long story. Quite a distress." He shook his head hardly with sadness and anger were on his eyes.

Realizing about how her question did hurt him, she had to comfort with him as soon as possible.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you", she said softly to him, "Never mind about this silly question, so you would like to listen a story? I remember that moment in your old ship when I told stories to your old pirates."

"Absolutely." He nodded slowly.

Sunset rearranged into the twilight, the night was brightened by the dim rays of the last, crescent moon. Telling fairy tales to James, the distressful anxiety faded him away, gently, slowly, Wendy worked on her comfort coming toward him. He never had knew enough of the fairy tales about compassion, bittersweet words, and...Love. As a pirate, he didn't learn on something to teach him on them from the fairy tales, however, he was already educated well before joined to the piracy in Neverland. In his thoughts, she might be his delight for more than love, he supposed.

In another room, Connor hid on the wall behind of the living room as he listened to what they speaking with each other. Sadly, he had been told about James' past by Captain Hook, so he swore Captain Hook if he won't tell Miss Darling or anyone else...It was the distress, not a distress. He shook his head as he didn't reread Captain Hook's past, anyways. He listened back to Miss Darling telling fairy tales in the living room, likewise, he remembered these fairy tales when he was a little boy. He knew what love was like, hopefully, Captain Hook would earn everything of the love from Miss Darling.

"...Snow White opened her eyes when the true love's kiss rose her cheeks so reddish, she fell in love with the prince. The seven dwarfs were cheering in joy because she was like a family to them. The prince and Snow White finally married together and they lived happily ever after." Wendy sensed about how comfortable James felt.

"What a simple, yet exciting story I've heard ever." He was touched by Snow White story.

She laughed lightly like a bell to him, and found his hook so fascinating when she glanced from his hook to him.

"Still afraid of my hook?" He smirked at her.

Connor jumped slightly as he saw Captain Hook putting his hook front of Miss Darling in there. His eyes believed in that Captain Hook might attack her...

"Why should I be afraid of your hook?" She touched his shiny hook gently with her hands as her compassion.

Preventing to get Wendy's attention from Connor, James rose an eyebrow to Connor when he noticed Connor from hiding in another room. He claimed it was asking Connor to leave them alone.

"S...O...R...R...Y..." Connor used on spellings of Irish sign language with his hand when he apologized to Captain Hook without his voice, he hid on the wall behind of the living room again.

"This must be so hard..." Wendy said to James as she comforted with him, "What was happened to your real hand?"

"Hmmph...Pan...The bloody crocodile ate it..." James' eyes grew into anger.

She gasped softly because she didn't know that Peter Pan cut James' real hand during the first battle, and he fed it to the crocodile.

"As a young teenager, I was really afraid..." she communicated with him, "Every dream, this hook wasn't the scary thing anymore. It's so bright like a star."

James felt a little bit blushful when she told him about his hook was so bright like a star.

"Well...It's the last night", he informed her, "You shall have some rest for bedtime, Wendy."

"Oh, alright." She noticed that his cheeks were so rosy.

They got up of a couch against the window front of it.

"James..." She wanted to tell him at one more time.

He stopped walking and turned around to see her.

"Thank you for telling your conversation with me", she said to him gratefully, "Such a determination you've got."

He controlled his emotions when she thanked him for showing his strength to talk with her, his cheeks were still rosy.

"Yes...Of course", he said, "You're welcome after all...Good night, Wendy..."

"Good night, James." She watched him walking to upstair for bedtime, while she had to go to the guest room.

In another room, Connor was so amazed with his ear listened to everything they talking to each other. He never had knew that Captain Hook worked on his strength while Captain Hook communicated with Miss Darling. No anger, he supposed. Chuckling quietly, Connor smiled at moments, so glad to hear of Captain Hook and Miss Darling. Bedtime for him as he turned every light off in Captain Hook's mansion before his bedroom.

"Wendy..." James whispered in the sleep as he was in his bed.

"...James." Wendy whispered in her bed.

Two feelings grew to be belonged to each other during the midnight, the night spelled magic on them. Challenge to delight the pirate.


	9. Chapter 9

Morning monday, the adventure gave new life to Wendy, she was gazing at a steampunk typewriter on a desk near to her stomach as she was in her first office of the prime library. Looking around her first office, there were twenty to thirty books on a small bookshelf, two carver chairs behind of a desk, and a medieval window while every wall was soft brown and her office doors' color looked like trees to her. Back to gaze at her desk, she could has nothing, but purposeful papers, and a blue feather in an inkwell working for a steampunk typewriter. Professional novelist, wasn't she? At least, without her degree of creative writing, but she was so lucky as she had shown her grates to James.

So...What could she begin on a story? She solved on her ideas for a story, her memories, experiences, fond of things, and people would be created as fictional. Quite challenges to her, so she stood up and walking to a small bookshelf to pick some books up. She was researching any ideas on these books. Just any ideas, because she was working them with her own brain as she was self-taught on creative writing since she was a young teenager. Never give her fate up.

"Wendy...", she whispered to herself, "Is Jill, she's disabled, but educated well. Lovely!"

She went back to her desk to write a idea on Jill as her first character.

"James is...Jakov, he's the werewolf with gold of heart." She wrote another character.

She was writing on background themes, personality traits, strengths and weaknesses, and everything about Jill and Jay. She finished them on two papers, and searched for title on her future novel.

"Neverland...", she whispered as she shook her head, "No, not that. What kind of dreams I've seen of?"

"Skull Rock? No, too dull. Pixie Hollow? Too ridiculous...Kingdom Hearts? No, no." She was searching for the good title.

"Midnight Howl?" She gasped, she wrote 'Midnight Howl' on another paper as a perfect title.

On 'Midnight Howl' paper, she was writing it about plots, themes, point of view, setting, and genres before the first chapter. There were deep details of the creative writing, the plot was about Jill figured something strange out of Jakov when she was saved by him, and didn't know that he was the werewolf until his eyes were very similar to her between in his human life and werewolf transform. On themes, they lived in the Edwardian years and medieval lifestyles.

Suddenly, a few knocks were sent at Wendy's office doors.

"Please come in." She still wrote pre-beginning papers.

"Hello Miss Darling", a Welsh accent voice greeted to her, "Lady Norwood is sending me to meet you as a new employee."

"Good morning, Lord Darcy." She looked up to him as an beefy, warrior-like nobleman with blue eyes, brownish sideburns, and a brown ponytail. She stood up from her table.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Lord Darcy shook her hand with his own hand.

"Nice to meet you, too", Miss Darling responded to him, "Must have been a revelation since Lady Norwood hired me as a professional novelist, not independent novelist."

"Absolutely professional novelist." He nodded in agreement.

"Would you like to sit and know my predetermined purposes about 'Midnight Howl'?" Hopefully, she'd try on success with him as his tutor.

"Ah! Of course!" He sat down on carver chair front of Miss Darling as he was eager on her "Midnight Howl" predetermination.

"Here they are", she conversed to him as she gave "Midnight Howl" papers, "These papers have been created as characters and their personal backgrounds, plots, and more elements of the creative writing before the first chapter."

In the silence, Lord Dracy was reading carefully "Midnight Howl" papers with the creative writing knowledge of his own mind when he was the university professor.

"So, Miss Darling..." He conversed with her, "These papers of 'Midnight Howl' are such a mystique of two Edwardian characters lived in the medieval lifestyles, this is quite difficult to judge what kind of genre about this story. Usually novelists never had written any disabled protagonists, but this story must change the readers' lives by the disabled protagonists. Actually, only your character, Jill. Unknown to deuteragonist, antihero, or antagonist, another character is that Jakov. What a foreign name."

She felt being stirred up by his conversation.

"I can't help it..." He stuttered, "Do you mind if I can reread and edit your papers, please?"

"It's okay, you can read more." She became patient with his time.

In the meanwhile, James and Connor went back to their jobs at Jolly Roger ship living of the harbor near to Sapphire Marine while the crew were working on naval components. It wasn't about treasure or anything else, but they just had to work on the legitimate studies of the pirate nobility living in Wales of the pirate's home was where the heart was. After all, the legitimate studies of the pirate nobility was belonged to the parliament in there.

"Commander Blevins", James ordered to Connor before enter in his office cabin, "To be in your charge, work on your component with every branch must be given to the crew. First thing is your request to ask Lieutenant Commander Bosco to pick Miss Darling up after her career ended, on this early sunset, for me. Bring her to my mansion tonight. Is it clear?"

"Aye, Captain Hook!" Connor saluted for him.

When James was entering in his office cabin, Connor took care of his charge working on a request to Lieutenant Commander Bosco.

"Lieutenant Commander Bosco! I'm commanding you for the branch!" Connor came to a pirate workbench as he noticed that Roberto.

"Listen up, Commander Blevins!" Roberto noticed back to Connor, too.

"Leave from Jolly Roger", Connor commanded to Roberto, "Go to Sapphire Marine town and pick Miss Wendy Darling up at the prime library on this sunset! Don't forget to bring her to Captain Hook's mansion tonight."

"Roger on!" Lieutenant Commander Bosco saluted for him and worked on his branch as he was leaving from Jolly Roger ship.

While Connor was giving branches to each officer of Captain Hook's crew as well as they were working on naval components, he secretly knew about Captain Hook's past since he listened to what he talked with Miss Darling, especially, one of his conversation was really painful as his first place was before Neverland.

"Distress", Connor whispered to himself, "Don't you say, Captain?"

_A long time ago, there was the nobleman, Lord B, who had been told about someone was belonged to him after having a secret affair, Queen Alexandrina Victoria, it was his __illegitimate son...James Bartholomew Hook, at six years old. Lord B and James met at first time since Queen Alexandrina Victorian sent James to the orphanage after giving his birth. Lord B had to adopt him until, however, he disowned his own son from their noble lives, because of James' mischief._

_Living on the street as a child, James felt so helpless and hungry as he didn't know what he could do. One day, Queen Alexandrina Victoria never had felt being belonged to him when her stoic eyes met his sorrowful eyes...Feeling guilty of him, she had to took care of him as her real son, not illegitimate son anymore. She gave everything to him that he needed and wanted for his fresh life. Secretly, she was overbalancing of the guilt how she sent to his own son to the orphanage when she had a secret affair with Lord B. She couldn't ask for help...But James was the precious treasure to her when God had given him to her as a family._

_During the autumn after graduated on Eton College, James found his mother laying on her bed as she had a suicide...His life was messed up, so he dropped out of the royal family and more than the royalty and the nobility. He joined to the piracy for another new life, good reason on him because he was full educated well as one of the rare, well-educated pirates. _

_And then, James was hired to work on a pirate ship by the captain. Sometime he befriended Mr. Smee in there, secretly, he planned to murder the captain and the __quartermaster with the cunning wits of his mind. One night, everyone was asleep in the pirate ship while James was sneaking in the cabin to search for the captain and the __quartermaster...He murdered them with his quietest weapons, the swords._

_Next morning, James and Mr. Smee threw dead bodies of the captain and the quartermaster into the ocean as they feed the dead bodies to the hungriest sharks. They controlled the dim-witted pirates as their crew __aboard ship. He called on the pirate ship, "Jolly Roger". They were moving out of the United Kingdom with the supernatural abilities of his nightmare while Jolly Roger ship was flied to Neverland in the sky by his nightmare._

_"_For God's sake..." Connor sighed sadly with his sympathy of Captain Hook.

Back to Wendy as a professional novelist, Lord Darcy finished editing Miss Darling's papers as he was aspiring on "Midnight Howl" characters and their personal backgrounds, plots, and more elements of the creative writing. That story made him feeling like thrill inside of his nervous system.

"No one dares to tell story about unusual details on any characters, plots, or genres", Lord Darcy consulted with her, "At least, you've already have this story, Miss Darling. While you'd write chapters, you may have troubles sometime, however, these books can help you to make your creativity searching for good elements. Lord Haruyama and I don't mind if you need our help perhaps."

"Glad to hear about how you say of the creative writing knowledge. Completely an inducement." She couldn't wait to try on steampunk typewriter with her "Midnight Howl" papers after the predetermination might be ended soon.

"Although you've already created this predetermination, Lady Norwood has been touched by your ambitions during the interview." Lord Darcy gave "Midnight Howl" papers to her.

She listened up to him as she held "Midnight Howl" papers with her hands.

"There are sundry, independent novelists have been re-taught on the education of the creative writing now", he conversed with her, "Many years ago, Lady Norwood and I had hired many professional novelists who having degrees of creative writing...All they were gone away from here, never lived here anymore. Since 1900s, we tried to open our minds about independent novelists and others had a few experiences on the creative writing because they had been the academic students from the public schools, not private schools."

She learned true moments of the prime library's memories when he was talking with her.

"During the interview, only you, that was a lot of your ambitions about the knowledge of the creative writing as well as you've been the all-honored student from your private school, and several gone to the creative writing club in there. At least, you're one that is differing from the simple novelists have graduated on the public schools. Lady Norwood and I have been waiting for someone has similar things to yours after the many days...Because the readers really want books having been wrote by the professional novelists as they must be popular are you will be." He smiled proudly at her.

"I'm humbled and grateful to your adventure searching for my ambition. Thank you for showing your prudence, Lord Darcy". She felt like joy inside of her soul.

"You're all welcome, Miss Darling!" Lord Darcy laughed hearteningly.

A few knocks were sent at her office doors, they thought Lady Norwood or Lord Haruyama might be for them.

"Please come in!" Lord Darcy secretly didn't like it when they were being interrupted from her important ambition.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your business with Miss Darling", Lord Haruyama informed to Lord Darcy, "This is the message from Lady Norwood. It's about your class will be there for you on a five minutes after your spare time almost has been ended soon."

"Alright, then", Lord Darcy said in gruff as he nodded, "That'll do, Lord Haruyama."

Lord Haruyama bowed to them in honor before leaving from her office.

"It's so delightful to talk with you", Lord Darcy said in warmth to Miss Darling, "I'm enjoying with your ambitions and this 'Midnight Howl' story, Miss Darling. Please keep your best!"

"So nice talking to you, too." She smiled at him.

"Well, have a lovely day!" He waved in farewell before leaving from her office.

In the meanwhile, James was working on his legitimate studies of the pirate nobility as he was still in his cabin office, at his own desk. With his college education, he was so useful toward the political sciences as the politics and the law enforcement. As a villain, he had used been cruel to his past crew, Peter Pan, Wendy and her brothers, the Lost Boys, and everyone with his political mind.

On the legitimate studies of the pirate nobility, every naval harbors lives in Wales where he could work as he might serve for United Kingdom, although he was commanded to compile the enforcement critiques of the royal navy as a royal duty. If he was absolutely the pirate captain, then he might be tolerated to serve for United Kingdom with the naval politics and the piracy as he also might be knighted pirate, while the men of his youthful crew were already naval officers after graduated on the royal naval academies. Their experiences were real on the royal navy.

First, the piracy had been the old, same thing, but just his ambition...Then, the second ambition would be as he might be the knighted pirate. Neverland had given a vexation to him while he was possessed by the piracy, however, his life was changed by something of Wendy. If he got existed in the world as he became real from being an imaginary character was created by her, then he helped her out for her future career as a professional novelist, and he had to make a choice by himself because if he was the pirate captain from Neverland. So, the pirate nobility would be pride to him as the knighted pirate.

Another pride, he supposed, it was about Wendy. He was so proud of her since she was hired by the prime library, then she finally became a professional novelist, not independent novelist. Such a delightful surprise to him, he tried to be grateful to him while she was much grateful to him at every time. His grate was coming to her...It was something from her...It was about love that he never had felt of it before...

Afternoon grew into early sunset, Wendy was packing "Midnight Howl" predetermination and purposes in her suitcase after the work hours ended. Wondering if James, Connor, or some of their crew would be waiting for her, she hoped they might not kidnap her or anything else...She had been careful of them everyday. She glanced to a window as she had to see someone waiting for her through a window.

At outside, the noble carriage was arriving at the prime library as these horses were similar on the past days ago. Lieutenant Commander Roberto Bosco got out of it, and stood up waiting for her.

James and Connor might work on their components, she thought, but she didn't mind.

"Good evening, Miss Darling." Roberto tipped his pirate hat with charming greeting.

"Hello, Mr. Bosco", she praised him, "So, James or Connor have given you a order to pick me up for home today?"

"Absolutely! Please let me help you in the carriage." He picked her suitcase up and help her into the noble carriage before enter that.

When the noble carriage was pulled by the ebony horses walking on way to James' mansion, she was almost feeling of Roberto's warmth as he was gentlemanly toward her. Not a pirate, was he? Of course he was just a royal, naval officer.

"So...You're not allowed to talk with me by James?" She was cautious.

"Actually, I don't think Captain Hook keeps me being silent with you", he said nervously, "He doesn't mind if you can talk with me sometime. It's up to you."

"Oh I see...", she said with him, "What books have you read enjoyably before?"

"As a preteen, I loved reading good books", he conversed with her, "Great Expectations, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and mostly Shakespeare's stories."

"You're fond of William Shakespeare?" She was slightly surprised.

"Yes, I am. Always." He nodded in agreement.

"Tragedies, comedies, and histories, so the stories have." She had been a fan of William Shakespeare, too.

"To learn on lessons while we have to listen the tragedies carefully", he conversed with her, "Comedies and histories try to make us feeling of comfort sometime."

"I think these stories try to change our lives." She added on his opinions.

"Yes, that's one, because he had experiences that been almost similar to ours." He laughed softly.

"Actually, we can move on when we had to learn on lessons and used our wits to freshen a lot." She showed her helpful strength.

In the silence, she found him that seeming somewhat tired to talk with her. She let him getting more space from the enthusiastic conversation on William Shakespeare's plays. She watched the knighted pirates, towns, companies, and houses through window while they were in the noble carriage coming to James' mansion.

And then, the noble carriage finally arrived to James' mansion before the twilight began. Roberto got out of it and helped Wendy out of it, too.

"I'm letting you know if James will be home tonight", Roberto informed her, "This is my component to watch over you all the night for your safety."

"Oh, thank you for serving on your protection, Mr. Bosco." She walked over there with him carrying her suitcase for her.

Entering in James' mansion, they began many lights on from the darkness as she had to cook enough dinner for Roberto before James, because Roberto worked so hard on his component. She went to kitchen with a good knowledge of culinary arts since her mother and aunt taught her how to cook purposeful.

"Would you like eat Italian cuisines for dinnertime?" She began on potatoes, tomatoes, breads, vegetable oil, and butter in the kitchen as it was dinnertime for him.

"Oh my! Yes, please." Roberto felt touched by her compassion after worked hard on his component.

On thirty minutes later, she brought a plate of mashed potatoes and fresh tomatoes on three, grilled breads, and a cup of apple juice to him in the kitchen.

"Thank you for this wonderful dinner, Miss Darling." He smiled joyfully at her before eating a bite of a Italian cuisine.

"You're welcome." She smiled back at him before going back to the kitchen.

During the twilight, she was cooking another dinner for James and her before tonight. Purposing on straightneck squashes, smoked salmons, potatoes, brown rices, vegetable oil, and butter for dinnertime as she was still in the kitchen.

Roberto finally felt so wonderful after eating his dinner, so he had to clean a plate in sink and freshened it, then he put it on shelf. Still working on his component for her, he protected her for safety tonight.

One hour later, they heard that the mansion's front door was opened by...they guessed who was it...

"Hello? Are Lieutenant Commander Bosco and Miss Darling here?" the grim, familiar voice sounded thoughtful.

"Good evening, Captain Hook", Roberto said to Captain Hook as he saluted for him, "Serve for your duty with my protection for Miss Darling's safety after the early sunset."

"Done well. Your component is complete now, Lieutenant Commander Bosco." Captain Hook nodded to him.

"Aye, Captain. Good night, Miss Darling", he said to Wendy in farewell before leaving, "Good night, Captain Hook."

When Roberto was leaving from Captain Hook's mansion, the puzzlement to Wendy about Connor wasn't here with James.

"Why doesn't Connor come here with you today?" Wendy was wondering.

"Oh, he and the crew have gone home at their houses after the hours ended." James took his pirate hat and coat off of him.

"Okay, then..." She said to him with a "housewife" voice, "I've cooked dinner for us, so you must be hungry."

"That's nice...", he said shyly, "Thank you for showing your benevolence..."

Secretly, he taught himself on how to learn everything of love as something was from her...It was so addictive to him...He couldn't help it, but his soul was pulled to her by her own soul of the love...How would he dare to delight her with love? Love was the dare.


	10. Chapter 10

In the late morning, the sun brightened so shiny as the sunshine comforted with Connor and the world's most famous crook, Captain James Hook. When Captain Hook quit on his villain job in Neverland, then he had became the existed character for Miss Wendy Darling. No more Mr. Smee and these dim-witted pirates...Then Connor was his better, first mate. And their pirate crew, too! At outside of Jolly Roger ship, Captain Hook and Connor were discussing the military travels of the royal navy on treatise as they sat on wooden chairs next to treatise on pirate workbench.

"Sir Henry Campbell-Bannerman have apprised of the navy travels", Connor recounted with Captain Hook, "As longer as serving for United Kingdom and visiting to Canada, Australia, New Zealand, and India to oblige for royal navy during the criminal rebellion against the Commonwealth of Nations. All the parliaments need our help to terminate the criminals in United Kingdom's main countries."

"As knighted pirates, the many captains and I have been ordered to use Campbell-Bannerman's royalty and justice over the criminal rebellion in United Kingdom's main countries...History never stop the time, does it?" Captain Hook read more than reports of the treatise.

"Usually naval fighters can join with these captains. Trust me, I'm your first mate as the naval fighters." He encouraged Captain Hook.

"Absolutely you are." He nodded in agreement.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, __tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock_

Suddenly, they were hearing something familiar...From the crocodile...Slowly, their heads turned around to see the most, dangerous, hungry beast hunting on prey to...Captain James Hook!

"No...", Captain Hook said as he trembled in fear, "No! Not the bloody crocodile!"

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, __tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock_

The crocodile showed up front of Captain James in Jolly Roger ship as it sat on beachrock, rubbing its starved belly with its paw.

"Connor, don't you please get rid of that beast!" Captain Hook jumped in panic attack, shaking nervously as he pushed Connor toward the crocodile.

"Mister Crocodile, why should you come to eat poor Captain Hook", Connor nagged at the crocodile, "I ask you if you must leave from here."

Crocodile acted like a puppy to him when it showed disrespect to him.

"You know what? Get away from Captain Hook, you impertinent, bloody varmint!" Connor threw small objects against the crocodile when he lost his temper by its disrespect.

Grumping, the crocodile swam away from Jolly Roger ship while Connor was still throwing small objects at it.

"Is...Is the beast gone?" Captain Hook shook nervously as he hid in pirate workbench, hoping about the crocodile left him alone.

"Absolutely!" Connor smiled in victory way with his hands cleaned themselves.

Captain Hook struggled himself from his hard day because of the crocodile.

"Now, now, it's all right", Connor said compassionately to him as he helped him standing up from the ground, "I'm sure everything's okay with you."

"I...I need...", Captain Hook muttered, "Comfort...Now."

"Actually, you've got a good bed in your cabin." Connor was helping with him to walk gently.

_Pop, pop, pop, pop, __pop, pop, pop, __pop, pop, pop, __pop, pop, pop, __pop, pop, pop, __pop, pop, pop, __pop, pop, pop, __pop, pop, pop_

Suddenly, another thing sounded like it was smacking the suction cups together whenever it happened to come by, which served as a warning to Captain Hook. He glanced at that marine devil rising its many tentacles from the ocean.

Connor noticed that marine devil in ocean near to Jolly Roger ship. He found it as an interesting animal.

_Pop, pop, pop, pop, __pop, pop, pop, __pop, pop, pop, __pop, pop, pop, __pop, pop, pop, __pop, pop, pop, __pop, pop, pop_

It was the giant, orangish octopus!

"Why? Why these cursed beasts always hunt on me as prey!" Captain Hook sobbed on Connor's shoulder.

"Hey, take it easy", Connor said empathically with Captain Hook as he patted Captain Hook's back with his hand, "There, there...The octopus is just curious to learn on us as living beings."

"Bloody hell, Connor! I despair these hungry beasts!" Captain Hook sobbed loudly.

One of the giant octopus' tentacles stole a handkerchief from a pocket of Captain Hook's reddish coat, and sucked his cheek with its suction cup.

"Thank you." Captain Hook took a handkerchief from the octopus' tentacle, and blew his nose with a handkerchief.

He glanced at the giant octopus' tentacle when he cleaned his nose with a handkerchief.

Screaming, he jumped higher from Connor, and held with a pole by himself as he was still in panic attack.

"Commander Blevins...Just be a good man and fix the bloody plank... So I can make you to walk it!" Captain Hook whined a lot when he held with a pole by himself.

"Hey you! Scram, you mischievous cephalopod!" Connor slapped a few tentacles when he listened to Captain Hook's aggressive order.

"Take your arms with you. Go away now", Connor criticized at the giant octopus, "You'd better to be abashed of yourself, eh?"

The giant octopus groaned in disagreement when Connor was criticizing at it, so it squirted water at him mischievously.

Growling at the giant octopus, Connor glared at him with skulls were on his own eyes when the giant octopus disrespected him like the crocodile did, too.

"Kiss your sea goodbye!" Connor almost shot to the giant octopus with his pistol as it was swimming away from him.

"Bloody hell, Commander Blevins..." Captain Hook muttered grumpily as he climbed down from a pole.

However, he was possessed by panic attack.

"Dr. Niklas Vinter! Captain is in distress by panic attack!" Connor was careful not to be attacked by Captain Hook as he was helping with Captain Hook.

"At your service, Captain", Niklas assured to Captain Hook, "Please let us help you to your cabin. Alright?"

Captain Hook nodded slowly, feeling nervous and grumpy.

Niklas and Connor were getting Captain Hook up from laying on the ground, and bringing him carefully to cabin of Jolly Roger ship. Entering in there, they put him laying on his blackish bed. With the psychology studies, Niklas was investigating on Captain Hook if how much he was in panic attack.

"All he needs is", Niklas said thoughtfully, "To drink green tea, warm blankets, and...?"

Connor grinned at Niklas when he knew what was the last thing that Captain Hook adored.

"Miss Darling." Connor winked at Captain Hook.

"Fine...Just bring them to me right now." He turned his blushful face from them.

And then, Connor brought Wendy into cabin of Jolly Roger ship as the last thing that Captain Hook needed. Simple way, wasn't it?

"Hello Captain. This is the lovely treasure for you." Connor chuckled.

"Shut up, you mischievous brat!" Captain Hook drank a slip of green tea as he was laying in his blackish bed.

Entering in there with Connor, Wendy wore a greenish, Celtic dress with purple details on it as her sandy-blond hairstyle was ponytail tied at back with a center parting and two long and curly fringes hanging on her face. She looked like the Celtic druidess to James

"Miss Darling..." Connor whispered to her, "If you don't mind, you can comfort with him. Because he's possessed by panic attack."

She nodded in honor toward him, so she came to James as she sat on a Victorian chair next to him.

"Have wonderful times together!" Connor closed a cabin's door as he left from them in cabin.

"How is everything with you?" Her eyes were worried about James.

"Well...", He said as he drank another slip of green tea, "...Because of the cursed beasts from the sea..."

Secretly, she felt ashamed of herself when she told a story about the crocodile and the giant octopus hunted him at her teenage age. She had to remake a different story if he couldn't be eaten by any beasts anymore.

"So, what would you like me to do for you?" Her voice was like a songbird.

"Tell me stories if you please, Wendy." His grumpy eyes gazed at her thoughtfully, however, his cheeks were so rosy.

_**Dear readers, please accept that I've wanted to try on this funny chapter. No complains, no judgments, no discrimination...Okay? Please hearten your soul to laugh if you'll feel so good with this funny chapter!**_


	11. Chapter 11

"Tell me stories if you please, Wendy." James' grumpy eyes gazed at her thoughtfully, however, his cheeks were so rosy.

Wendy was almost going to tell a story to him...

_CRWACK!_

Thunderstorm interrupted James from dreaming about a comedic story of two marine devils, and feeling of her comfort toward him. He glared the rainy midnight through his window when he was in his bed. How did the thunderstorm wake him up during the midnight without knowing the weather come to Sapphire Marine? Such a ridiculous moment, he thought. Bad moods won't fade away from him...

One thing was so addictive to James, it was Wendy's love. He didn't know how to confess her as a true love...Silly old fairy tales that he would do on foolish things toward her, his own mind blamed himself...He never had felt so good when he was communicating with her on a few days ago before bedtime. He couldn't stop to think of her voice was as songbird, laughter was like bell, eyes were of the ocean that he traveled in ship, and...She was truly everything to him since Peter Pan abandoned on her, then James finally got existed in her Earth.

Thinking of her, he couldn't go back to sleep as his cold heart was beating so fast, stomach fluttered like a butterfly, and mind got a first thought of happiness...It was all about her. His first experience felt so addictive to her, because if he had to help her to be a professional novelist, then he was so proud of her...Then they had shared moments on a few days ago...Then his dream was about her last night...

He struggled himself to sleep back in his bed, thinking of her. Grumping of himself as he blamed the thunderstorm that ruined his lovely dream of her. Lightnings and thunders often woke him up all the time.

"Curse on thunderstorm!" He sat up on his bed as his forget-me-not blue eyes were so angry at the thunderstorm.

A few knocks got his attention through his bedroom door, so quiet.

"It's me...Wendy." Her voice was as a songbird.

"Please enter here." He became lying in his bed to cover his bare chest because he wore boxers.

"I'm sorry to wake you up", she said as she entered into his bedroom, "I know how impolite I ruin your good sleep this midnight. I can't sleep because of that strange weather."

In the silence, James stared at her wearing cotton, whitish robe and blue nightgown, and her sandy-blond hairstyle was so long, yet wavy...It made him feeling so fascinating.

"Y-yes...That strange weather...", he said nervously, "Thunderstorm midnight, isn't it?"

"I think so...Do you mind if I can sleep with you on once time?" Wendy realized about how immodest she was...Luckily, she covered herself with her robe as she already wore a blue nightgown. But warning, she might be careful of him during the sleep because...she knew how men were...

"I don't...Mind", he muttered as he struggled himself on side of his bed, it was another side of his bed for her, "Here it's for you."

Walking gently, she came toward to his bed and comforted herself laying on his bed...They were sharing on his bed...Midnight might feel so awkward between a unmarried couple. Never had slept together. Secretly, she was praying for Jesus and God the Father if she won't be seduced by James...

_CRWACK!_

Wendy jumped slightly as she hugged James in her arms from the lighting and thunder, feeling warmth of his chest as it uncovered from his bed blanket. Her gray-bluish eyes noticed his chest, a lot of scars on it. So robust...It made her cheeks so rosy.

"Wendy?" He smirked at her when she hugged him and saw his chest. Privately, he knew what was it as her weakness.

"Oh...I'm so sorry", she whispered in apology, "Please pardon my immodesty..."

"Ssshh...", he hushed to her with his left finger was on her innocent lips, "You're not immodest at all, my dear. Demure, of course you are. Always."

"Thunderstorm remains me of the daring adventure that I've traveled." His voice growled like a pirate.

"One or two days won't stop the thunderstorm, so wild", James communicated with her, "My old crew and I were endeavoring in 'Jolly Roger' ship sailing carelessly at sea, every wave rolling of the danger. We had to face against Flying Dutchman from drowning us into Davy Jones' Locker, we had seen these horrible, cursed superstitions during the thunderstorm travel."

She wasn't afraid of scary stories, but very interested in his wild memory.

"We thought we'd be sent in the sea as death...But the hauntings had came to us sometime. 'Jolly Roger' ship was sailing aggressively over to different ocean while we had to kill the hauntings with angry words of our voices because we tried our bests to show courage, but just the hatred strength." He smirked at her again.

His wild memory was more than scary stories, she supposed.

_CRWACK! __CRWACK! __CRWACK!_

"Let me protect you from Flying Dutchman, my dear." He hugged her in his arms as his protection.

"But Flying Dutchman doesn't come to haunt you anymore." She was a little bit blushful when she was in his protection.

"Why, of course he's dead." He chuckled darkly with a smirk.

She couldn't help it, but his smirky smile and dark chuckle were so evil as he was almost a villain...But he wasn't.

"I don't mean to be rude", she said shyly with her cheeks were so rosy, "You're not wearing any clothing?"

"Boxers." He should have wore pajamas before bedtime...Actually, it was too late.

She gulped quietly when she listened to his answer about his boxers.

"So, anyways...Sometime I couldn't stand on the thunders and lightnings", she said shyly, "Thunderstorm remains me of that was my silly story when I was a little girl before my second brother, John, was born."

"Yes?" He stroked her sandy-blond hair.

"During the bedtime, I had to go sleeping...Until the thunderstorm became so horrible as it scared me. I went over to my parents for comfort, however, my father told me to go back to my bed. I guessed that they thought it was impolite to wake them up during the midnight."

He listened thoughtfully.

"One day, my mother has said to me, 'the thunderstorm will scare you again, then someone must hug you in arms as protection, that you'd fall in love with.' I don't know why I'm in your arms. Silly old story, I thought." She smiled nervously.

"No...It's not silly old story", he said to her as he consoled with her, "That's what you say about that means to you...It's about you can do something to make you happy. Whatever you ask me for help. Remember I've helped you out?"

She nodded in agreement.

_CRWACK!_

"Bloody hell..." he hated that thunderstorm bothering them in conversation.

"If you have three bedrooms in your mansion, are two of them the guest rooms? Why?" She was curious of his mansion.

"Yes, they're guest rooms because some of my crew and I have to work on components sometime, they visit for a few days because they live in faraway places as they do live in Sapphire Marine." He put his bed blanket onto her for warmth with his silver hook.

A wavy fringe falling from her sandy-blond hair, it was on her cheek. It got his attention as he got his chest up from his bed blanket, using his left hand hanged a wavy fringe on her ear...Her chest was the exciting view of her eyes, but he seemed surprisingly caring for her. What a suave pirate, her mind spoke out.

"Probably your parents don't understand you and your brothers sometime", he said, "Let me guess...Because you have to grow up for your family?"

"Yes...I've had to grow up for them." Her eyes became so sad.

"It's not easy to grow up, don't you think? Your family means the world to you while your parents have sent you to good school, teach you on virtues, and...Create your ambitions for creative writing like your dreams come true. Many things to do in your life, but you're such the most...The loved one by your family and friends." He grew more than he was caring for her.

"Every words of your voice try to hearten me", she said with tears were in her eyes, "I've never had sharing your moments, words, and thoughts when we were in many conversations together...You're not the villain...Your temper means like you've helped me out of that gloomy night with Peter Pan...The last moment." A few tears were rolling on their cheeks.

James wiped her cheeks with his left thumb from tears rolling on them...Still listening to her...

"What the hell did Pan has to hurt you?" He growled at that his name.

"If I have to grow up and keep in faith for him...But he was so unhappy with me before abandoned on me. He quit on my stories about him as my only imaginary friend...I won't see him and Tinker Bell anymore...In my environment, it was quite hard to make normal people to be my friends since I was in lost dream of Neverland..."

Grabbing her and putting her on his laps from his bed, he was upset with what she was about Peter Pan mistreated her.

"Listen, Wendy Darling..." he said in anger as he growled, "You'd better to fool not around of me. Don't you dare to tell me about horrible things on Neverland when Pan abandoned on you as the loveliest storyteller you are. I don't want to hear about similar old things of Neverland because I've been so sick of Pan, crocodile, octopus, and everything that you've made sad stories of that devilish brat that who dare to ruin me."

She tried to stop whining as she listened to his important anger. It was quite assertive.

"I don't care of Neverland anymore. Say it." His forget-me-not blue eyes gazed at her with anger, protection, care, and determination.

"I don't care of Neverland anymore." She followed his obey.

"I don't care of Peter Pan anymore. Say it." He was panting hardly.

"I don't care of Peter Pan anymore." She followed his another obey.

"Then forget about them! Just move one!" He helped her wits to change from Neverland and Peter Pan.

As she always followed his obeys, a lot of tears raining, not because she felt guilty of herself, but her inner was so happy of his compassion coming from his anger.

Muttering grumpily, he cleaned tears away from her face...Hopefully, he believed in the thunderstorm might be gone soon since they felt like they were in the weather silence.

"Feeling okay?" His left hand rubbed her thigh.

Bittersweetly, she smiled at him honestly as the midnight gave the peace to her after that he fought with the thunderstorm as his anger. Storyteller felt like the pirate worked on her with his healing powers.

"Shall we sleep?" She felt so tired as the weather silence.

"Absolutely..." He put her lying in his bed.

"James...", she said sleepily, "Why you villain have to dare, it's the complex advice to me...But there is something feeling so warm inside of your piracy."

He chuckled darkly with her as he gazed at her sleeping in peace before closing his eyes...

Many hours were passing from the midnight to the morning, the sun shined to wake the world as the birds flied freely. The ocean was rolling and waving calmly. The sky finally went to be so blue after the thunderstorm midnight, everywhere was so clean by the raindrops.

Wendy felt something really heavy on her when she was asleep, couldn't get up of James' bed...Smelling strange aroma from something that was heavy on her. Slowly, she woke up and noticed him sleeping with her as his arms were holding her without knowing what would he do during the sleep. Her chest felt front of his robust chest...He was so taller to her...Curiously, she try to smell his strange aroma again, she found it as spicy and smoked, almost buried woods, and probably smokes of the passionate fires. She felt like she fell in love with his sleepy face, the great details and the great facial features were so masculine.

Stroking scars on his chest with her hand, they were so beautiful...Suddenly, her own hand felt that his heart was beating through his chest.

"Too early..." James muttered sleepily, "Please go back to sleep..."

She felt so blushful when she wasn't careful from waking him up.

When his eyes were still closed, he hugged her in his arms again...He wanted more than her coziness. It made him smiling at moment as he was secretly addicted to her.

"How about our careers?" She felt a little bit worried.

"No, my dear", he said sleepily as he shook his head, "All you need is...To get more rest after your hard times...Alright?"

"Yes, Captain Hook." She followed, of course, his obey.

"That's my lassie, Wendy." He stroked her hair with his left hand.

They finally went back to sleep together.

Wendy's love was such so addictive to James.

Adventure meant to Wendy challenging to delight him. Not villain, just the pirate. Addiction lived inside of the pirate. Storyteller was the delight.

What would he do with her? To confess? It was very hard to confess her so early...He dared himself to deal with his addiction of her love. It was up to him.

Morning grew into the noonish day, he woke up and found her as she was still sleeping. Smiling at her, he was careful not to wake her up as he had something to do for their free day. He went to downstair for breakfast teas alone with his boxers, just half bare.

Looking around everywhere of his mansion, he remembered that a few of his good memories...After that he got existed, he moved to Sapphire Marine for his new life as house, career, and his secret magic inside of his abilities. That mansion was the perfect house that he had bought for his new life. While he worked so hard as a pirate captain with his new crew, he earned salaries to pay furnitures, utilities, foods, outfits, and everything he needed. Lucky on him, very educated-well he was. Pirate, of course. He couldn't wait to become the knighted pirate for his fate, much better than Neverland.

Entering in the kitchen, he picked a tea bag of Earl Grey up from a jar as he began a stove for waters of a teapot. His hand and hook were so useful, not bad to be almost disabled. It was part of his pride.

While the birds were singing, Wendy's eyes opened for new day...She tried to get up of his bed, but liked it so soft. How silly she could be lazy...Giggling at herself, suddenly, found that he left from bed...Hopefully, he would come soon.

"Bird finally wakes up after the midnight thunderstorm, love...It's like you." He came to his bed to see her.

Couldn't believe to see how he wore red hearts on his only white boxers...It made her cheeks so rosy as her stomach was fluttering like a butterfly.

"I've made teas for us", he said sweetly as he gave one of teacups, "This midnight have been so cold, but these teas can make us feeling warm."

"T-thank you, James." She held a hot teacup with her hand.

"With my pleasure, my dear." He lied on his bed next to her, drinking a slip of hot Earl Grey.

"After the teatime, what would you like to go out today?" He glanced to her.

"I've been thinking about try on beach. It'd be nice to watch sunset at beach." She drank a slip of hot Earl Grey.

"How about a theatre in Sapphire Marine town?" He showed his idea up of his mind.

"Both of theatre and beach sunset must be perfect for our free day." She couldn't wait for the big day soon.

He nodded in agreement on ideas for the big day.

"Alright then, that'll do!" He laughed in pride.

She was thrilled by his prideful laughter, so masculine.

"So...Do you miss your family?" Privately, he felt guilty for her when he kidnaped her from her dearest family.

"Yes...Very much..." She hid her sad emotions from him.

"What if...?" He felt so nervous.

"It's okay, I don't think I should write letters to them if I won't be in university of Oxford", she said flexibly, "But I'll keep them in my mind as I have my real family."

"Gladly...No troubles, my dear." He drank slips of hot Earl Grey.

"Haven't you got your real family, too?" She wondered if he had his real family or not.

"Had..." His voice sounded so sad to her.

She listened thoughtfully.

"Only my mother." He smiled bittersweetly.

"I'm sorry about your mother..." She tried to hearten with him.

"Why, thank you for showing your empathy...No one can ask me of my family, but what a surprise." He laughed nervously.

"But just...Please think of your mother because she's your only family that she's really loving of you." She put her hands on his arm when she put her hot teacup on a table.

He nodded slowly when he knew how his mother loved him so much.

"If we don't should talk about bad things that we've have done", he said in pride and wisdom, "There'll be something to help you out if you need to do is to ask for someone you trust, and maybe write your stories from your real emotions."

She smiled when she listened to his pride and wisdom.

Putting his hot teacup on another table, he was using his arm to encourage her hugging him. He didn't mind if he was half bare with his boxers that she was his arms.

Pirate's heart of gold, didn't he has?

How interesting, his addiction was on her love when he learned so much of her love.


	12. Chapter 12

On a fresh day living in Sapphire Marine, there was the unlikely couple had been noticed by each one of the knighted pirates where they went to work, serve for United Kingdom, and lived in...James and Wendy, the feared pirate and the proper lady were having an adventure together without going to work at their professional jobs as the knighted pirate and the professional novelist. While everyone usually respected him, Wendy was something to comfort them with her spirit when she was kidnapped later brought to Wales, the pirates lived in there as the homeland to them.

Walking together in town of Sapphire Marine, James wore something that was less piratic and more cultured with dark shades of red and black on his coat, pants, and boots, and at least, he just had a whitish blouse. Learning on Wales lifestyle sometime, Wendy wore bluish, aristocrat dress with piratic styles, skull jewelries and boots. They looked like their dream times were opposed, the night and the day. However, she tried to figure out about her feelings were so awkward for him without knowing him that fell in love with her after sharing their moments. Her choice was to delight him, she dared herself not to fool around him with silly old things like some of the noble ladies did.

"After the days, the times of the twilight grow into the times of the dawn", he said to her poetically as he had her hand in his arm, "Where do you see something hiding in the dream?"

"So it be...In the dream I've seen on a long time ago." She enjoyed poetry with him.

"That dream must be your dream, my eyes search for something has been hidden." His forget-not-me, blue eyes gazed at her.

"Midnight, please tell me about it's a treasure." She smiled at moment.

"All I am yours." He chuckled as he finished on poetry with their shared moments.

"I didn't know that you liked the poems." Her hand was still on his arm.

"It's a long time ago", He told her, "I've been educated well before the piracy caught me up."

"Glad to hear about your education is well, James." She glanced around town and listened back to him.

They were arriving to the classical theatre in middle between in a bookstore and a furniture store, no one had to go the stores for dull things, especially, the knighted pirates needed to get enjoy on theatre since they had enough knowledge. Through the theatre of Sapphire Marina town, it had two plays of William Shakespeare, having a comedy and a tragedy. Everyone adored him as their favorite author and mentor of the great knowledge, all his experiences were almost similar to their lifestyles.

"So, which one would you like to see", he asked her about a theatre play, " 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' or 'Romeo and Juliet' plays in the theatre?"

Since she read on a theatre novel, "Romeo and Juliet", in her private school, but she never had seen it before...That play might make him feeling uncomfortable, her soul spoke out. "A Midsummer Night's Dream" would be a better mood for him when she was aware of his bad temper and pride.

" 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' must enchant us soon." She chose it correctly.

As he nodded in understanding, he was paying two tickets at theatre booth for "A Midsummer Night's Dream" play that was thier available time before the play began.

"Wish jolly times in the theatre play with your lady!" a sixteen-aged theatre employee gave two tickets to Captain Hook.

Wendy felt being thrilled when she heard that he told James about "your lady" that claimed was...her. Unsurely, she tried her best inside of her after learning on his punishment of the bad temper, sharing their moments, and moving on besides to him after the days after the days. If she was working on delight toward him...Shall she dare to delight him more times?

Entering into the theatre, many knighted pirates were social together as gentlemen wore less piratic and women looked elegant with piratic styles, there weren't hats or weapons because the security officers checked on everyone for safety. They might be waiting for that play since James bought tickets for her and himself.

"The play is waiting on thirty minutes", James apprised her, "They may not be interested in 'Romeo and Juliet' when they already read that theatre novels, actually, they're quite curious about 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'."

"This title remains me of the fantasy fairytale. Never met this before." Wendy wondered.

"I never had read or seen this play before, neither." He had learned a few comedies from William Shakespeare.

"There has been secrets around each one of the theatre novels", she said to him, "In the B.C. past, the wise fews of the Greeks and the Romans had written their epic stories until their stories transformed into the theatre novels. Many years later, these famous authors and poets made their theatre stories as plays and novels. Usually fictions, however, the stories of the famous theatre plays were almost similar to our lifestyles."

"Secrets? Ah, no one can dare to speak out about the secrets of the famous authors have written plays until now, you can talk with me that is quite interesting." He smirked slightly at her.

"Because they used their imagination since they were educated well or slightly." She figured the information out of the theatre history.

"Quite well." He nodded with pride.

"So, probably you'd like to hear about my family as well as you once met my brothers." Her mind showed an idea up to delight him.

"Of course, please go on." Without meeting her parents, he was listening about how was everything with her family.

"While we've been the middle-class noble family, George Darling and Mary Darling are my parents", she told him about her family, "My father is the family man and the bank vice president, he has been mostly strict for us because he wanted me and my brothers to grow up. Actually, on his soft side, he was really caring about us with love and security. Opposed to my mother, she enjoyed listening my stories and taking care of my brothers. As a housewife, she and our pet dog, Nana, were responsible on the family development with compassion and love. Sometime she couldn't agree with my father's practical ways. I'm thankful to them when they pushed me to become a proper lady like my mother did, and my father found good schools for my education as well as my private school."

He listened thoughtfully.

"Now, John's fifteen years old as he's a first-year student in his military school", she still told him about her brothers' environments, "In his military academy, he has been all-honored student on every subjects as politics and science, he promises his future to serve for United Kingdom through the studies of his military academy. In our house life, he doesn't want to listen to my stories anymore because he has to study and work on studies with our father everyday. Sometime he can be a little bit shy around young ladies because he thinks his eyeglasses won't help solving problems for his gentlemanly nature. I believe one of these young ladies may have a crush on him soon through his physique looks like a knight in shining armor with eyeglasses, it means inside of the knight's intelligence. Absolutely, his manners have taught well on good manners toward the young ladies with his shy attitude."

"For his future, which the military branches John will join to?" He was curious.

"I think John must go to join to Secret Intelligence Service." Her mind believed that what John informed about it.

"Hmm...Secret agent, won't he be?" He hid his thrilled feeling.

"To be a secret agent can be in the danger", she said, "Sometime our mother and I will be worried about him."

"Don't worry, just let him decide on his right time." He comforted with her.

"Michael is a first-year student in the middle school after graduated on his primary school, now he's almost thirteen years old. He has been required on his education to pass all the subjects. Properly, he has turned himself practically, spending his study time at home. He has been athletic on fencing since he was six years old, he keeps growing more athletic on fencing as he goes to practice on fencing class. True gentleman, he speaks politely to teachers and students with his own voice. He's like the bright star in the night, so almost everyone looks up to him as the famous celebrity. Secretly, he never forgets of my stories and Neverland. On his caring trait, he wants me to tell stories with him sometime from feeling bored or tired. He won't tell anyone else about Neverland since he remembered about how we went there in a long time ago. Gladly, he make good support toward us as our family, and one day, he must be family man like our father does. Probably John would be, too"

"His spirit haven't changed a bit..." His eyebrow rose at Michael's secretly moment.

"Of course not." She nodded in agreement.

"Such an ambition I've heard ever about your family..." He was hiding his thrilled feeling by her family.

"Thank you, James." Her eyes brightened at him.

Having an information of her family, the theatre doors were opening for the play pre-beginning as the overture music was played on, it was melodic and forte. Darkness was lightened in the theatre room by the lamps while the doors were opened to let the knighted pirates entering in the theatre room for the seats.

As James was leading Wendy in there with him, her hands were on his arm together. He worked on his hunt to find their seats while the knighted pirates tried to get seats before a first chapter of the act one would play on the stage.

Two seats were taken by, of course, James and Wendy, middle front of the theatre stage to see everything in the better vision. The overture music was still playing melodically with many, forte notes.

"I haven't had to tell you about everything of my family", she whispered to him, "This is your first time."

"Am I surprised? Aye, it is." His hand stroked wavy locks of her sandy-blond hairstyle.

Her heart was almost beating so fast when she listened to his voice whispered in darkness and touched her sandy-blond hair gently with his hand.

Working on delights for him, she agreed herself, she just waited for his fate someday.

While the noonish day grew into the early sunset as the sky felt in the twilight with many stars, "A Midsummer Night's Dream" play in Sapphire Marine's theatre that was grown fondly by the loud applause and the high votes of the knighted pirates. What an adventure, they had seen ever as the best treasure, although the unlikely couple chose that play gladly without losing his bad temper. Such a relief, Wendy's delight was passed.

"Love potion has used been correctly perfect for all the couples. No success, because it's quite tricky." She tried to flatter with him.

"Absolutely, who knows how to create any love potions?" He nodded in agreement.

They were chuckling at their silly moment, so they were going out of the theatre for their last hangout on the sunset beach.

In the secrets, he couldn't control over his strongest emotions for her after the days when he helped her out for her true career, let her living in his "Jolly Roger" mansion with her, and shared their interesting moments, that made his bad temper fading away from him. He hid himself from his real personality as he kept himself be proud and bitter, however, he never had felt so whole with Wendy's thoughtful nature, since his anger taught lessons on her then she was moving on as well as she bloomed into an experienced-well, proper lady who had to forget about Peter Pan and Neverland.

The villain got existed into the heroine's world with his daring help.

The storyteller let the pirate sharing his moments to her thoughtful nature.

And then, the beach park of Sapphire Marine, they were walking together to watch the gold sun went down, gently, the sky was sill twilight. Waves were rolling in high and low toward the sandy beach from the ocean, there were gold, orange, and purple on these ocean and sky as it was the sunset night.

Feeling so tranquil, the wind smelled like sea salt. All the winds were so chilly during the sunset night, suddenly, he noticed that her shaking slightly because of the chilly wind. What a strange weather, he thought, since the noonish day was almost warm, however, the sunset night became cold.

"There you are." He took off of his dark coat and put it on her shoulders.

Feeling his dark coat on her, she looked up to him, especially, his rosy cheeks.

"Aren't you feeling cold?" She found out about the weather had changed a bit, strangely.

"It's alright", he muttered as he chuckled nervously, "I'm full of the clothing, my dear."

"Thank you..." Her cheeks became rosy, too.

"My pleasure...Well, let us watch the sunset here." He sat down on a beach seat with her.

"It'd be lovely, James", she said as she sat next to him, "Sunset colors have been different every evening, don't they?"

"Like the painting arts do, dear, sometime the sunset makes me thinking of something I've dreamed about." He tried to contact her eyes with his forget-not-me blue eyes.

"Dream?" She guessed.

"Unlike the painting arts, but..." He said to her as his eyes caught her gray-bluish eyes, "Old days of the sunset that I've watched until it gave me dreams about...It comforted with me from my bad temper."

She listened thoughtfully.

"How do the dreams has comforted with me from my bad temper? It's a simple way, it's about your nature." He smiled at her. No smirk.

She couldn't help it, but her eyes met his real smile after being hunted by his smirk in the villainous ways...When she never had known how her nature was, she wanted more about her nature because she had worked on humility after the many years were gone.

"Sometime I've been secretly afraid about myself if I'd lose my temper and kill you...", he said softly, "I must lose everything of your nature...Gladly, your nature's supposed to protect me from my temper. Proper, yet thoughtful, aren't you?"

In her mind, she could see memories after being kidnapped and brought to Sapphire Marine, she was so fast to earn his trust with the lessons were improved during the punishment...She agreed with himself, her mind spoke out.

"Changed a bit, I see. Your nature isn't about to be a proper lady, but just your inner finally has been properly." He glanced to the sunset, and back to see her again.

"Because you're the new life coming to save me from the silly old days." She smiled at his hook, so shiny, when she glanced at it, and back to see him again.

In his body, his bitter heart was beating at first time when he got thoughtful words of her voice. He was the villain living in Neverland, working without make his bitter heart beating...He felt more than addicted to her love. What could he do? How to confess his strongest emotions to her? No, too early...Foolish, pathetic plan, his mind yelled angrily.

It was too late, he broke the chains of the protection for his strongest chains...He dared himself from his angry mind.

"Glad to hear and see how everything you've worked so hard", he said in triumph to her, "You know how villainous I've been, till this is my new fate to got existed in your lovely world. As a storyteller, you can let me sharing his moments to your nature, feeling so thoughtful that you've shown me."

His cold heart was spelled to become warm while his voice was talking to her with his strongest emotions tried to confess her.

"How thoughtless my cunning crew and I were kidnapping you from your silly old days, then now, your nature has dare to become thoughtful to me after the days of your new life, after the days of your punishment. When I was very sick of Neverland and Pan, then your world makes me feeling better although you're my only fate because I've helped you out for your perfect career as a professional novelist. Your stories are everything to me. No wonder your nature is thoughtful to me?" His hand grabbed her small hand gently.

She shook her head, but she wanted more than his proud words.

"All the things we work so hard when I got existed in your world. I'm so happy for you, my dear. Your thoughtful nature can makes our minds fading away from the silly old days of Neverland and Pan...Because I've been thinking of you when I listened to your stories of the fairy tales, adventures, and...Love..." He gulped hardly.

She breathed hardly with her heart was beating so fast.

"Wendy Darling...", he said solemnly to her, "This is something...to us, my dear. Only you and me...These dreams, really interesting, have grown into our worlds together from Neverland to your world..."

Their hands of the unlikely couple were held together.

"With your delight, with my piracy...", he confessed to her, "At our feelings of your thoughtful nature and my proud nature, especially...I...I..."

Tears in her gray-bluish eyes, she shook hardly.

"...I love you." Loud noise from the beating of his reborn heart.

It was silence as tears were rolling on her cheek after the sunset was almost gone...Suddenly, Wendy hugged him in her arms when she felt so overjoyed of his confessed feeling came to her secretive feeling that was for him, too.

"I love you, James..." She glanced to his bittersweet face and kissed his cheek in dearest moment.

Gladly, he put his arms on her as they were hugging together...He liked it when she kissed his cheek. One thing, that was very important, he needed to do gentlemanly toward her...

"Wendy..." His fingers rose her chin as her face looked up to him.

Feeling of addiction to love and delight to the pirate, their lips were kissed...Not a kiss...It's just something magical, really magical. The night kiss lived inside of the love addiction, feeling so delightful. Yes, James kissed her with his confessed emotions. Wendy never had kissed anyone else, however, her first kiss was caught by her favorite villain who dared to enter in her world with his daring help. Delight the pirate, wasn't it? Very extraordinary, she favored it.

Their first kiss of their lips felt so dreamy, needing more than they wanted more. Passion, desire, or lust? No, not them. All they needed is...Their true love like the fairy tales she told about. Exactly match, they didn't know, but their soul already knew about that while they were kissing together.

Breaking from their first kiss, they needed fresh air as they were inhaling quietly. Each of their eyes were staring at each other together, the pirate and the storyteller couldn't stop to fall in love with each other on true love. Her thoughtful heart came toward his cold heart with warmth, finally, the coldness was gone from his heart. What a strange, yet lovely couple of the night, twilight, and sunset.

"It's time to go home...Wendy, my dear." He stood up with her from a beach seat.

"Of course...James." She smiled dreamily at him.

The night felt so delightful. So delightful.


	13. Chapter 13

Everything was turned to be cheerfully harlequin to the naive soul that growing into the wise soul through Wendy's body since she was moving on on more days than days. Piracy wasn't about the criminal things to kidnap, hunt, or something wicked, but that piracy had made her to be proper as she did her best on the lessons of James' anger and Connor's humble letter. Wonderful place in Sapphire Marine, wonderful job as she was hired, just a professional novelist. Feeling grateful, she accepted on James, the Neverland villain, however, he was her good nightmare when Peter Pan abandoned on her. These two feelings had been secretive from each other of them together, their strongest feelings worked hard to get attraction of each other. What an unlikely couple, but so lovely. In their fantasy world, her thoughtful nature broke chains of his cold heart as he turned away, freely, from the darkness of Neverland.

In the next morning, she hid her harlequin feelings after spending a time with James that last night, it was more than their real kiss, as she was working in her office to copy written papers of "Midnight Howl" for the chapters with a steampunk typewriter. She dared not herself to tell anyone about that night with him because it would be unwise at her job.

_Click, click, click...Click, __click, click, __click, click, __click, click, __click, click...__Click, click, click,__ click, click..._

Ignoring the loud noises of her steampunk typewriter, the music protected her sensitive ears with comfort as it came from the Victorian radio on top of bookshelf in her office. Secretly, she was enjoying her harlequin feelings alone from the prime library leaders. So delightful, what a night.

_Sing once again with me_

_our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your mind_

The first chapter had been done after a few days, yet she worked on the second chapter of "Midnight Howl". She let her harlequin feelings go as they were written into her chapters of "Midnight Howl", not because her main characters fell in love, it was about the beginning toward the unknown mysteries after introducing their "diary" personalities, background themes, and a part of the magical realism.

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear_

_It's me they hear_

_My/your spirit and your/my voice_

_In one combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your/my mind_

In the meanwhile of Sapphire Marine harbor, Captain Hook was giving orders to his crew as they were working on his orders at Jolly Roger ship, with his first mate, Commander Blevins. Each one of them were working on the components of the security toward the sea as they could act at the harbor and the sea, truly royal navy officers. With Commander Blevins, he could manage Captain Hook's orders if he was being around Sapphire Marina harbor with other commanders of the other ships.

Reading the royal navy encapsulation in his left hand, James found himself feeling like he was accepted to serve for United Kingdom with the naval politics and the piracy. It was about as he finally became a knighted pirate as he was absolutely a captain. He covered his face with a blank expression, secretly, he almost smirked at himself proudly. He had been waiting for his new fate in the real world to be a knighted pirate. His mastery was matched well to political sciences as the politics and the law enforcement.

"Commander Blevins!" His smirky face transformed into a blank face.

"Aye, Captain?" Connor saluted for Captain Hook.

"I have a news with you right now", he apprised to Commander Blevins, "It's in connection with royal navy, since I had to send legitimate studies of the pirate nobility. This encapsulation is telling me about my college education on the political sciences that are being accepted by the royal navy in United Kingdom, so the military monarch have acquired me as a knighted pirate. Now, I'm correctly a knighted pirate after days and days.

"All of your honour, Captain. United Kingdom is pleased with you as a knighted pirate and captain." Connor's greenish eyes brightened of dignity.

"I'd be humbled to serve for United Kingdom." He nodded proudly.

"Someday you'd be the United Kingdom's general pirate", Connor said to Captain Hook, "For your fate, Captain."

"Don't make me laugh, but thank you for having your faith of me. You're the only one person I've earned trust as the first mate..." He began to enter in his office cabin.

In Connor's soul, he was glad for Captain Hook as a knighted pirate.

"...And the main man..." His voice whispered to Commander Blevins as he entered in his cabin office.

What a such quote! It gave Connor thrilled feeling inside of him when Captain Hook talked with him, he remembered that what Captain Hook told a complex, long story to him when Roberto and he found Captain Hook laying on beach of Kingswear at Dartmouth, England. Before meeting him at there, he enjoyed reading a Neverland book about Peter Pan, fairies, the pirates, the lost boys, and everything when he was a little boy...Until, he felt like Captain Hook finally got existed in the real world to change his life during Britannia Royal Naval College.

No more Captain Hook's past first mate, Mr. Smee, and their dim-witted crew...Ever...At least, he found hired Commander Blevins and these naval officers as his new crew, they had clever minds when they were born with their brains, then they became the naval officers into the pirates for him.

"Main man, eh?" Connor chuckled in joy.

In the cabin office, he was working on his legitimate studies of the pirate nobility at his own desk as he put the royal navy encapsulation in his portfolio through more than his cases and degrees were on the political sciences, such the politics and the law enforcement. As a knighted pirate and a captain, he might remain his portfolio in another office of his "Jolly Roger" mansion because the military monarch could contract to him through their address directions.

"James..." a birdsong voice sang to his ear.

"...Wendy." He could hear that her voice in his mind as he felt dreamy of her.

If he won't show his real feeling of dreaminess to anyone else, he enjoyed being dreamy of her alone as he let his harlequin feeling making him to daydream about her after their last night of the true love. Sitting on his chair, his back laid on front of the chair as his eyes stared at his daydream of her.

Suddenly, he found himself doing on foolish things in his cabin office. Angrily, he grumped around his own desk without losing his bad temper as he was back to work on his legitimate studies of the pirate nobility after finishing his portfolio, he had to remain on naval machination to serve for United Kingdom.

There were many, many harlequin feelings soaring in the air of the unlikely couple having adventures to live in Wales, where the pirates had been lived in, and serve to United Kingdom with the royal navy and the piracy as the pirate nobility, and the creative writing begin on the stories of the adventure, love, fantasy, and more than the bookworms wanted to read them. To believe, the adventure never had died anymore. The pirate villain finally fell in love with the storyteller after got existed in her world from Neverland, all he needed was her love.

The day was growing to be twilight evening after working of the hours where the unlikely couple went to their jobs in the different ways, James paid a noble carriage for two directions to pick Wendy up and bring them to their mansion. Hopefully, he couldn't wait to get in a company with her because she was his comfort to make his bad temper fading away from him.

"Hello, James." a birdsong voice to him.

He woke up from thinking in his mind, he smiled at Wendy gently at outside of the prime library as they were front of a noble carriage when he picked her up, he was gazing at her in silence although she wore a dark-blue, Victorian dress with sapphire jewelries, her hairstyle was a wavy bun.

"So...How was your job?" His cheeks grew slightly rosy.

"My chapters have been favored by Lady Norwood and Lord Dracy", Wendy said chirpily to him, "So, Lord Haruyama is working on my chapters in the novelist case that aren't complete yet. I suppose they couldn't stop to read my chapters, they hid their emotions if they have talked calmly with me. Their words seem to encourage me to write about my story with complex words and strange themes. I'm so thankful to them for accepting me as a professional novelist."

"Glad to hear about your ambition, my dear. All I hope about your future novel is on way soon." He couldn't wait to get reading her future, published novel without knowing its title.

As he was taking her suitcase with the silver hook on his right hand, quite useful, he helped her entering into their noble carriage before galloping to their Jolly Roger mansion. When she gave her delightful favors to him, then he was trying his best on delightful things to her as he could treat her comfortably, not in the nobility.

While the ebony horses were walking on, the eyes of James and Wendy were gazing at each other as they sat together in the noble carriage. His addiction was kidnapping her love with their feelings had been confessed, all they need was to live together eternally, hopefully, they would be learning on steps toward their absolutely relationship through her adventure days to live in piracy land with the pirate villain that was her good nightmare.

"How was Jolly Roger ship", she asked to him, "And your crew?"

"All the components of the security toward the sea have been tireless", he told her, "Commander Blevins is managing my orders as he's being around Sapphire Marine harbor with other commanders of the other ships. Now, I have a news of the royal navy. It's about the military monarch have acquired me as a knighted pirate. Now, I'm correctly a knighted pirate after days and days. When I had to send legitimate studies of the pirate nobility. The royal navy encapsulation is telling me about my college education on the political sciences that are being accepted by the royal navy in United Kingdom."

"You're accepted as a knighted pirate?" She became speechless.

"Absolutely I am, Wendy. The military monarch doesn't notice me as a wicked pirate or Neverland character, although my power is accepted by the military monarch. So finally, I am truly a knighted pirate." He smiled in pride.

"I'm so pleased of you, James. I thought you were the villain in my life, but everything is changed with your secretly magic, since you've got existed here from the youngest star. I'll keep in faith with you." Her eyes brightened in joy.

"You're my delight..." He put his left arm on her waist as he pulled her close to him comfortably.

Delight...Her mind whispered when she was working to delight him...She secretly felt so excited without making him to lose his bad temper.

"Another news for you and me", he continued to tell her, "This is more than the delightful surprises, my dear."

She looked up to him, thoughtfully.

"Sapphire Marine in Wales has accepted on you as a new citizen, when I talked with the mayor's leaders about you. All you need to get known here because you can live here if you have a good career and my house to share. Your citizenship application is kept in the mayor department for you as your birthplace, employment, housing address, and everything that you've needed importantly. So you're living in my mansion as well as you're living in Wales."

Listening to him thoughtfully, not because her dreams came true, but she finally got her new life to live in the piracy nobility, and to have a relationship with James as they would live in their own mansion together.

"Oh James! I never had felt being supported by your good virtue", she said in euphoria with him as she hugged him, "I thought I would build things by myself, but I can't thank enough to you for bringing your good virtue on my needs while I've worked on my career as a professional novelist. Now, we're the pirate and the storyteller, through we're the knighted pirate and the professional novelist."

His cheeks grew more than rosy, when he listened to her high-spirited voice. Feeling awkward, he didn't know what would he say more with her...He smiled gently at her, not smirk. In his pride, not because he was an arrogant, pirate villain, but his secretly world was touched by her beauty and grace when they met in Neverland.

There was something feeling so aroused in his body, he heard that his own heart beating in rhythms. First experience was on him after their night, his forget-not-me blue eyes were gazing at Wendy deeply. He could sense his own legs shaking hardly and his own hand sweated slightly. Secretly, he loved being around her beauty and grace when she was around with him.

"James? Are you all right?" She felt a little bit awkward.

"Oh...Sorry about being foolish with you, my dear." He shook his head slightly from his aroused feeling of her.

"Your cheeks are quite reddening", she said to him, "Are you having a fever or something else?"

"No, no, no. I'm just in the heat because of this warmth." He chuckled nervously.

"Wait until we get home, you can open the window in the mansion soon." She wondered about how blushful he was.

"Indeed..." He tried to get rid of his aroused feeling from himself.

And then, Wendy was saucing lobster bisque in the kitchen while he was opening the windows in the living room before going to the bathroom, when they arrived to their Jolly Roger mansion tonight. However, the aroused feeling couldn't fade away from him. He was struggling to get fresh air by himself, trying to control himself from attacking her with his aroused feeling.

"Wendy, I think I'm going to upstair. I'll be back here soon." His voice talked to her.

"Okay, please be purposeful." She was still saucing lobster bisque in there.

In rush, he went to upstair as he was going to enter the bathroom to get ride of his aroused feeling. Cold water? A choice was up to him...

"Unbelievable, unbelievable, unbelievable." He began the bathtub sink on colder waters.

He grabbed a towel and put it in the colder water of the bathtub before putting it on his head, that was what the gentleman do. He could bear with a colder, wet towel as he washed his head from his aroused feeling.

A few minutes in moment later, he found that his aroused feeling was gone when he pulled a colder, wet towel from his head. All his hair and face were so wet, but he didn't care. He sighed in relief, gladly.

As he was dying his hair and face with another towel, he was on his way through the top floor to the low floor to see Wendy in the kitchen for dinnertime.

"Here I am, my dear." his voice greeted her.

She smiled when he pulled a chair for her at their dinnertime, and he sat next to her without a rush of hunger. Hopefully, he won't let his aroused feeling ruining their comfortable night to live in their mansion together.

"Thank you, James." Her voice sounded like a songbird to him.

"With my pleasure." He chuckled softly.

"No wonder how you can cook these best cuisines", he said to her, "Must be from your grace."

"I'm interested in the pirate cuisines because I work my best to be one of the pirate nobles when I used been to live in London of the elegancy. Piracy means to my life."

"As my life does, too." He enjoyed on tête-à-tête with her.

"I've had a thrilled feeling when you said, 'beauty and grace', to me", she said shyly, "I'd be humbled to adopt them toward the people I've cared for."

"These have claimed to be meaning to my world, also", he communicated with her, "I used been to keep my secretive feeling when you had shown them in Neverland as we met at first time...It has been all about your stories of the fairy tales, adventure, and love."

She listened to him.

"I've been always lonely and bitter in Neverland while Mr. Smee and these dim-witted crew couldn't see my troubled feelings. Sometime Peter Pan and I had battles. Then, I had to give up on revenge against him. Gladly, you're the most comfort that I've needed." His voice growled like a pirate.

"So you're not alone anymore", she cooed to him, "Connor must be your first mate, and probably compeer. And your new crew, too. They've taught well to follow your orders purposefully. Now, I'm still your storyteller as well as I'm the most comfort to you, James."

His troubled face transformed into his healthy face, suddenly, he saw a curly from her sandy-brown hair. Working on his gentlemanly duty, his left hand was putting it in her ear as it made her feeling a little bit blushful.

"Thunderstorm midnight?" She remember that moment between in them.

"Aye, my dear. Wicked midnight." He chuckled darkly.

During the tête-à-tête, they began to eat the lobster bisque for dinnertime together after waiting for the heat faded away from their dinners.

"What are your favorite ones of the treasure?" She ate a bit of lobster bisque.

"Ah, the treasure", he talked wit her, "Fortune sword, wealth rings, reddish rubies, and pure pearls are the quite favorites to me."

"You need to save the gold pieces?" She guessed.

"Definitely, my dear." He nodded in honesty.

"Ruby and Sapphire we are." She smiled coyly.

"Lovely quote." He ate a bit of lobster bisque.

"What are yours?" He had to study on her favorites as he was more gentlemanly.

"Beside to sapphires and pearls, I've been interested in", she talked with him, "All the jewelries were details on skulls."

Another thrilled feeling to James, he heard that she liked the skull jewelries.

"Such a pirate lady..." He drank a slip of red wine.

"Pardon my silly words..." She was shameful of herself.

"No, Wendy", he said to her gently, "You're not silly at all. I love it when you've became truly a pirate lady, my dear."

Feeling his thoughtful charm with her, she believed herself to keep the delight toward him.

A few hours were gone until their bedtime were began, they went apart to their bedrooms of the Jolly Roger mansion although they were growing into the relationship with the delight. As they were unmarried in the relationship, however, if they slept in bed at once time, then they couldn't sleep in bed again because they had been taught on the nobility liaison since they were probably teenagers before having independence of their owns.

"Good night, love." He kissed her lips.

"Good night, James." She entered in her bedroom.

Tête-à-tête was so delightful to them after their second night to have a conversation together. Luckily, James' aroused feeling never came back to attack her anymore. An interesting surprise to her, their favorite gemstones were ruby and sapphire that matching well to their personalities. What a unlikely couple, she supposed, but she was so glad for him giving good virtue to her during the twilight evening.

Piracy was so delightful of love.


	14. Chapter 14

Late summer had gone away after the weeks after the days, until the autumn was began as all the greenish leaves transformed orangish-yellow leaves, falling freely, living in United Kingdom. Living near to the coast, Wales the piracy homeland of the heart, summer warmth became colder autumn. Sky was on and off from the cloudy weather to the sunny weather, the sun kept warmth growing for the knighted pirates who lived in Sapphire Marine. Bittersweet farewell to the summer, the knighted pirates might keep their own warmths comforting with them during the colder autumn. Without thinking the autumn was a trouble, they felt being welcomed by the harvest illusion where the trees lived in Sapphire Marine. Autumn had joined to the piracy adventure for Miss Wendy Darling, the storyteller, who had lived with her good nightmare, Captain James Hook.

In the living room of Jolly Roger mansion with fireplace warmth, James took a good look at Wendy reading a pirate novel, "Treasure Island", when she sat on a velvet chair next to window. As he was gazing at her, his head was lean against the wall, quietly, yet thoughtfully. He felt much better without living in Neverland, all he needed is her, finally.

"Red-Handed Jill?" His head rose from the wall.

"Yes, James?" Wendy looked up to him.

"That book has been quite interesting", he communicated with her, "It'll make you feeling like you want to hunt treasures."

"The chapters of this book manages with my strengths." She wanted communication with him, hopefully.

"Such a spirit, my dear." He enjoyed their conversation.

"So, we've been living together after the summer months", she conversed with him, "Not because everything is so perfect, but you're not a villain to me, gratefully, no one will bring the dreary things here for you or me, or probably our nest."

"Our nest?" He smirked slightly at her.

"Actually, it's may be our future bond." She felt demure when his smirk caught her.

"Wendy, my dear..." He walked toward her and kneeled near to her legs.

She listened carefully to him.

"Please let the time works on the bond steps", he apprised to her, "I know you don't sound silly, but we're already beginning in this relationship after the summer months. If we have enough lives now, then there are many things we're learning so much. Just keep our love growing stronger and stronger. No one dares to ruin everything for you, Wendy."

"Like the bright stars, we're the two stars in the night sky", she agreed, "Never go apart from each other."

James chuckled as he got up, he kissed her lips with his own lips.

"So, you're one of my favorite stars I've gazed at." He sat down on a couch and glanced at beach through a window.

Before she was back to read a third chapter of "Treasure Island", she had a good look at him wearing a darkly, pirate blouse and brownish jeans with viridescent coat and boots, and his blackish hair was as a messy ponytail. While he enjoyed her femininity after growing into a woman, she wore a velvety, bluish dress with three-quarter sleeves with pearl jewelries, and her sandy-blond hairstyle was wavy and longer.

"I never had expected your hair that needed to be free from being hanged". He could see her sandy-blond locks as golden pieces.

"I thought you didn't mind if my hair had to be free." Wendy's cheeks were slightly rosy.

"I definitely don't mind." His voice comforted with her.

"Thank you..." She kept reading that novel.

He nodded in welcome for her...He was preventing himself as his head seemed to gaze at beach with his forge-not-me blue eyes were secretly watching her. It made him feeling so untroubled without any questions for her, he had many good feelings while they were having conversations together.

During the autumn days, the unlikely couple lived in Jolly Roger mansion together and had to go to their jobs at different ways of Jolly Roger ship and the prime library. As a knighted pirate, he worked on the royal navy laws in the piracy navy. Working on more than the chapters of "Midnight Howl", she enjoyed learning a lot from her creative writing leaders.

In their love, they learned a lot together from each other. No rushes, no slow minutes. They grew their love stronger and stronger, all he was responsible to protect her from anyone else.

One day, something was trying to change their lives from enjoying their lifetime together...In the morning, Wendy heard carefully of James and unknown persons talking on a discussion, farther from her that in kitchen. She was listening to many, quiet words, yet, something grew serious.

"Through this consequence, Sir Henry Campbell-Bannerman has spoken of the military monarch ask for the pirate nobility owing to the fact that the criminal vikings are having battles in the Nordic countries", the vice admiral conversed with Captain Hook, "Every captain is ordered to navigate over to these Nordic countries against the criminal vikings. So, this is how you're ordered as Sir Henry Campbell-Bannerman is sending you and your crew for the duty."

While James was having a discussion with him, he met him at front door as the vice admiral wore knighted pirate uniforms with many royal navy themes and gold rewards, he seemed to look middle-aged in a good shape as he had a short, white beard and thick moustaches.

"That's quite exceptional, Captain Hook, you've been finally a knighted pirate with your royal navy encapsulation. On Sir Henry Campbell-Bannerman's order, here this duty for you." The vice admiral conferred on a royal navy letter to Captain Hook.

"Yes, Vice Admiral. That'll do on all of Sir Henry Campbell-Bannerman's honour for my duty." James took a royal navy letter in his left hand.

As Wendy was listening everything of them speaking in Sir Henry Campbell-Bannerman's orders while the peaceful sea was transformed into the dangerous sea between in the United Kingdom and the Nordic countries, what if James would go to war at there and won't come back for her? It made her feeling in heartache. The loneliness would attack on her, she might be heartsick of him.

"Good luck. Don't forget on your prompt prime for a few days before you leave here." The vice admiral saluted for Captain Hook.

"Yes, sir." James saluted for him, too.

When the vice admiral was leaving away from James, he opened a royal navy letter to read the action order of Sir Henry Campbell-Bannerman in the silence through his life was changed. Everything was changed unfortunately, he felt like he might lose his dearest one, Wendy, in their lifetime. Mixing in depression and determination, he couldn't stop himself reading that action order because he was a knighted pirate if he might be responsible for the pirate nobility, and serve for United Kingdom. One important thing lived in his life about Wendy, his dearest one, in the future if he might ask someone to live with her and protect her comfortably for him.

"Wendy?" He searched for her after reading the action order.

Suddenly, his forget-not-me blue eyes caught her hiding at uprising as he couldn't help it, but noticed her gray-bluish eyes having tears. Secretly, he found out about her that listened to him having a discussion with the vice admiral!

"Wendy...I don't mean what I say...", James muttered as he tried to comfort with her, "It's just..."

Without shaking so hard, without crying a lot, her head was down in the heartache. Shamefully, she should had avoided what they talk about everything of them. Noticing James that came toward her, she looked up to his despondent face.

"Whenever you need me eternally, love", he said thoughtfully as he hugged her in endearment, "You're the only one can comfort my life, thankfully. The world won't dare to mess everything up, I'm sure. I promise you."

"James..." Her voice sounded sad.

"Shh...Please don't say anything. Alright?" He heard that she sobbing quietly while they were hugging.

"What will I do alone by living here?" She looked up to him with tears on her gray-bluish eyes.

"I'd choose someone who is working for me from Jolly Roger ship", he said to her, "You won't be alone anymore, if your security must be protected soon while I'll be working on my duty after few days."

He wiped tears away from her cheeks, gentlemanly.

"Remember, love. Never be feeling so alone." He comforted with her as they were still hugging.

She nodded slowly, feeling so numb in her heart. It was hard to beg him staying with her, however, she tried her best to let him working on his duty as a knighted pirate and a captain.

Without knowing what they would do after that he might end the battle against the vikings and come back to be home for her, it wasn't the doubt to claim the world could mess up as the histories had changed a lot through the wars living in everywhere. More pessimistic and less hopeful. The heartaches bombed inside of their spirits, feeling quite unsure if they would be doing during the several months of his duty.

Tonight, the autumn changed a lot from being warm to be colder, James tried his best to comfort with his dearest storyteller, Wendy. In a guest bedroom, he discovered himself foolishly, sitting on a comfortable bed next to her and stroking her back with his left hand while she was in the foetus position laying down on her comfortable bed...Quietly, a lot of tears on a pillow from her eyes.

"Everything is going to be all right, Wendy", he mumbled thoughtfully, "Our fate is working so hard for us...No one will dare to end us apart..."

As she was listening to his thoughtful voice, she felt that he hugged her in his arms as they lied down on a comfortable bed together without making her feel alone.

"...James..." her voiced sounded in gloom.

"Sshhh...Please don't cry, my love..." He wiped tears away from her cheeks.

Next day of the morning and the noon lived in middle, Connor rode on his brownish horse leading on way over to Captain Hook's mansion. How did he get asked for advise by Captain Hook? Everyone had steampunk telephones as well as Captain Hook did, no wonder how they needed a better technology than old telegrams, after the summer ended.

_Flashback_

Early morning, Connor slept in bliss during the lovely dream of the celtic harvest...Suddenly, his streampunk, emerald telephone rang so loud as it ruined his lovely dream. Groaning and grumbling in gruff, he got up from his bed, walking toward his steampunk, emerald telephone.

"Hello? This is Connor Blevins..." His voice seemed sleepy.

"Good morning, Commander Blevins." Captain Hook rose his voice.

"Ah! Good morning, Captain Hook." Connor changed his sleepy voice to be tireless for Captain Hook.

"After the day with Wendy, everything have been a pain", Captain Hook spoke to him on steampunk telephones, "I'd need your advice for her before our duties leaving that would be tomorrow. Could you come over to my mansion on late morning today?"

"Aye, Captain Hook." Connor was going to get ready for the late morning.

_Flashback Ended_

Arriving to Jolly Roger mansion, Connor put his brownish horse in protection on somewhere near to a tree with bridles that were tied by a tree. He walked over to front door of Jolly Roger mansion as he knocked on it at a few times with a patience. Many thoughts in his mind, he was searching for a better advice before explaining Captain Hook how to comfort more with Wendy.

When Jolly Roger mansion's front door was opened, Connor was saluting for Captain Hook without any troubles.

"Hello, Commander Blevins. At ease." James hid his worried feeling from Connor.

"Aye, Captain Hook." Connor put his hand down from saluting for Captain Hook.

"Please come in", he whispered to Commander Blevins as he let Commander Blevins entering in his Jolly Roger mansion, "Shall you use your voice to be quiet? I won't let any misfortunes happening to Wendy..."

"Yes, of course." Connor's voice was noiseless toward Captain Hook.

"If Wendy needs more comfort from me, then I bring her to my bed that I've slept...I thought I had done foolishly, although your advice must be as better as your mind should send a better advice right now." He whispered in distress without showing his worried feeling to Commander Blevins.

Connor listened scrupulously to Captain Hook whispering about everything had been a pain on Wendy.

"Since the vice admiral and I had agreed on the guardian mission service from my crew, Wendy needed to be protected here and in everywhere with one of my crew doing on component. Only you, Commander Blevins. Here I am enlightening you, you're off from your duty to the criminal vikings are having battles in the Nordic countries, beyond this is your order to defend Wendy living here with you while I must be gone on my duty." His face seemed begging for Connor's advice.

"All the guardian mission service is taken with Wendy by my order and duty, Captain." Connor saluted for him with his noiseless voice.

"As your component is the advice", James asked him in whisper, "She's in my bed...Alone...I never would do on foolish things to comfort with her since last night, despite that...Could you show your strength words to me if I should comfort with her at more times?"

Main man...Connor's mind spoke out since Captain Hook got existed in his life and worked with him...What a nobility piracy he got been hired by Captain Hook!

"Aye, Captain." Connor nodded in acceptance.

And then, an one hour was gone away through Connor's strength words grew into the great advice toward James, going on way to check on Wendy as she was still in James' bed. Walking gently, James kept the great advice inside of his proud mind. Sadly, he really hated to see her looking quite heartache since she heard that the vice admiral talked to him about...Yes, that was what about him, it was his duty to fight the battle against the criminal vikings...

A few knocks James' hands made at bedroom door before opening it, he couldn't make his forget-not-me blue eyes going away from Wendy looking more than heartache, she was in the "fairy tale princess cries" position on his bed, a lot of tears she cried, gently.

"...Wendy..." His voice spoke sentimentally to her.

Her gray-bluish eyes opened from the sorrowful sleep, since she listened to his sentimental voice...She wiped tears away and turned back to see James when she sat up on his bed. Couldn't control her heartache feeling, what would she say to him? So lost in her mind.

"Wendy, my love." He sat and next to her as his left hand grabbed her, pulling her onto his chest.

"Yes...?" She felt being comforted at his chest in warmth.

"Things are going to be difficult if we'll be away from each other before leaving with my duty", he spoke with Wendy, "But we never had meant to be broken up or something else, no one dares to break our hearts through our relationship. I believe in this fate is responsible for the protection toward our hearts because I won't let anyone killing me during the war until I always will come home for you someday, not forever. Let the fate servicing us from the days to the days. You're one of my favorite stars I've gazed at...I promise I won't leave from this noble piracy, Wendy..."

"Please don't break your promise for me." Her birdsong voice begged him.

"Whenever the war must be complete", he whispered to her, "I'll come back for you. Always."

Wendy turned her face up to see him, smiling at him selflessly with a few tears.

Bittersweet words came to the storyteller from the pirate's determined voice, the two stars never had been gone apart away at the eternal night. With the pirate's first mate, the storyteller might be protected with his component was as the guardian mission service. Many hopes worked on the heartache inside of the storyteller's feeling until someday the pirate might be coming back for her.

All the words were speaking Connor through the top and the bottom, while he sat down on upstair. Not because he was proud of Captain Hook, however, he felt that how Wendy had gotten heartache about Captain Hook would be on his duty away from her. His hope would be thinking of Captain Hook, too, since they had been the knighted pirates and later friends. Truly main man to Captain Hook, he supposed. Feeling hopeless, he had worried questions about Captain Hook and his love, Wendy.

_What if Captain Hook and his crew will die during the war at Nordic Sea?_

_How do I get rid of the heartache from Wendy?_

_What can Captain Hook survive alone or with other naval crews?_

_Is Davy Jones still living and haunting of the sea?_

He put his hands onto his face, unfortunately...

Next morning, most knighted pirates, the lords and the ladies, just had been at the royal navy harbor. There weren't enough of happiness, especially, the heartache faded barely away from Wendy. Ten of twenty royal navy ships were sailing away while every captain and many crews were at the royal navy ships, standing proudly. All the knighted pirates were waving and shouting to the captains and their crews with farewell moments.

Next to Wendy, Connor, he was contemplating to Captain Hook and that crew in Jolly Roger ship as he stood and salute honourably for them before leaving from Sapphire Marine. All the guardian mission service is taken with Wendy by his order and duty. Without being noticed by anyone else, he grew feeling to be pessimistic soon.

"...James...", Wendy whispered as she wiped tears away, "Whenever the war must be complete...You'll come back for you. Always."

Heartache possessed within the storyteller, no one would let the dreams live happily.

Storm, Davy Jones' Locket, and War were going on way toward the good nightmare. Death or pain? Unhappily.

Everything had been changed quickly after the months living with the romance of James Hook and Wendy Darling.

There were no such things as hopes. Not fairies, just hopes...


	15. Chapter 15

Through the sunless days, Jolly Roger ship and other ships of the pirate nobility were navigating against the waves rolling at Atlantic Ocean, sailing away from more than further from England, and several ways from Wales. Gloom of the cloudy days, more clouds of the days and nights...Unhappy songs made every knighted pirate suffering from the bitter winds, many courages were being handled inside of the knighted pirates. While the knighted pirates had been with the duty that was coming toward the Nordic countries with justice, all of them were sending their prayers to being protect with God's protection...Hopelessly, they never had to complain about how bad their duties anyways...God's protection was meant as a courage to the knighted pirates. Fierce feelings and phlegmatic minds, secretly they always thought of their loved ones as families and friends...To serve for United Kingdom, they might fight against the the criminal vikings at sea, and living in the Nordic countries.

Always navigating in Jolly Roger ship, Captain Hook, a truly knighted pirate, sent components to his crew working on the duties of royal navy living of the nobility piracy through balance between in action duty and sea adventure. With encapsulation in the royal navy, he had enough time for his beloved storyteller, Wendy, since he gave a first component of the guardian mission service to Commander Blevins as it became complete.

In his cabin with more moments, he was functioning on legitimate critiques of the pirate nobility with Lieutenant Commander Bosco as they were in cabin of Jolly Roger ship.

"As we're navigating at North Sea, all our duties are being sent to join the Nordic allies with Sir Henry Campbell-Bannerman's justice and royal navy", Roberto conversed with Captain Hook, "Here we must get involved in this legitimate critique about to support the Nordic countries, because we all knighted pirates and crews have been separated and sent to come with each of the Nordic militaries, such as army and navy. And this is another critique, three of the royal navy ships and Jolly Roger are ordered to go over to Norway through Sir Henry Campbell-Bannerman's justice and royal navy."

"Strange things are added to United Kingdom's history with the international viewpoints", James said harshly, "Neutral countries, aren't they? No wonder those Nordic, prime ministers dare to agree with Sir Henry Campbell-Bannerman about the ally agreement fighting against the criminal vikings...That's called Scandinavium as the Nordic countries have been isolated around United Kingdom and other countries after the many years...How did the vikings reborn and make chaos over this world? Impossible...I mean, the vikings are not similar to the old past, however, they have decided to make something rebelling against the officialdom or the royalty. What a insane crime they've created a chaos."

Quietly, Roberto felt a little bit uncomfortable.

"So, every sequence of these legitimate critiques undertake toward the orders working on our duties", James said with his normal voice, "Since the Nordic, prime ministers were informed about all of us as the nobility piracy, then it has been such a surprise how they have accepted about that with Sir Henry Campbell-Bannerman and his leaders of the United Kingdom. Now we're having more components to navigate over to Norway with three of the royal navy ships until we must join to the Nordic militaries soon."

"Hear, hear! That'll do." Roberto set files with the orders and the royal navy duties.

On the desk, there were the orders and the royal duties on commentary coming from files. The colloquy was increased while they couldn't stop to read a major commentary.

"As everywhere the viking criminals are operating at North sea and lands of Norway, Iceland, Finland, Sweden, and Denmark, then three of the navy royal ships must have gotten similar orders as well as we're ordered to sail arriving over to Norway. This is called, 'Bergenhus Fortress', leading of Royal Norwegian Navy." Roberto read directions of North Sea with something that was from the commentary.

"Until we'd arrive there, the captains and I might go to the navy building of Royal Norwegian Navy for the federation meetings. We'd like to know about the development against the viking criminals." James read information that was on the commentary.

"This commentary is quite functional inside of several orders while we're working on our royal navy duties", Roberto said as he picked another commentary from files, "Ah, that's what the commentary says about the development against the viking criminals. Many navy captains have came from the United Kingdom, France, and Russia, because they'd have development against the viking criminals as they can work in battle with all the crews that they've needed. It's about the leadership at sea campaigning the viking criminals, all their master weapons have been absolutely naval artillery, swordsmanships, and firearms. To serve for our country, and we have to protect the sea with the royalty honour."

"Behind of the Nordic countries, things have seemed private around the United Kingdom and other countries", James said, "However, all the commentary, how clear, have been created by Sir Henry Campbell-Bannerman living with the justice through the royalty that we've informed on the commentary inside of the royal navy...This isn't adventure...Not just a war..."

Roberto looked up to Captain Hook.

"You'd better to listen, Lieutenant Commander Bosco", James growled to him, "Whenever the other navies and the royal navies would campaign the viking criminals at sea...Do you know who is ruler that is haunting around the sea, then what are the bad dreams ruling the ocean during the old days?"

"Flying Dutchman...Davy Jones' Locker..." Roberto gulp in dry neck.

"Never tell anyone else on duty about Flying Dutchman and Davy Jones' Locker. No one will dare to mess up with all of us and other navies at sea, until we have to face both of the viking criminals and the dangerous, bloody sea." He glared at darkest moment.

In the silence James and Roberto were glaring at darkest moment toward the future days without knowing or feeling of Flying Dutchman and Davy Jones' Locker...In mind of Roberto, he already memorized these Flying Dutchman and Davy Jones' Locker since he was a student in Britannia Royal Naval College...What a horror story...

_Knock, knock, knock_

Sighing exhaustedly, Captain Hook tried to get up, immediately, that was halted by Lieutenant Commander Bosco and his responsibility as he let Lieutenant Commander Bosco getting up and coming toward the cabin's door.

"Good evening, Lieutenant Commander Bosco." Lieutenant Bandyopadhyay saluted for him.

"As well evening to you." Lieutenant Commander Bosco saluted for him, too.

"Today, all of the royal navy ships are going to discontinue on a hour soon", Kavi informed him, "If we'll have to stay at North Sea, then the twilight sky will show up tonight. All we need is the direction of the stars during the night as our eyes must be told about the direction to arrive to Norway with everything that will keep the direction inside of our minds."

"Captain Hook, we are going to discontinue on a hour soon." Roberto glanced Captain Hook from having a information with Lieutenant Bandyopadhyay.

"The sky is twilight, so the stars will become leading on the direction for North Sea." James got up.

"Aye, captain!" Kavi saluted for Captain Hook.

While James and his crew were in Jolly Roger ship that was navigating with ten royal navy ships, all the knighted pirates were working at outside of these ships that waiting for the stars on a hour as the evening sea would be the twilight sky soon. Lingering at North Sea they had been, there was the cloudy evening feeling like a sunset that was beginning to down...However, they couldn't see stars above the cloudy sky through evening time. Things were disheartening as worse as something was making Captain Hook lose his temper soon.

Bad temper, didn't James has? Such nettlesome clouds, he supposed, all the knighted pirates might be lost as they would become the fools being lost around unknown direction at North Sea. He tried to forget negative thoughts from the cloudy evening that wouldn't fade away, inside of his heart boiling in rage...It gave the heat to him!

"Well, probably we shall stay at North Sea with every one of our anchor and other knighted pirates' anchors", Roberto notified to Captain Hook and their crew, "Until the clouds will be gone, we'll try again on direction with the stars tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night, you say?" James glared at Lieutenant Commander Bosco angrily.

Roberto handled himself from being afraid of Captain Hook, just shutting himself up.

"What do you think", James yelled at Lieutenant Bandyopadhyay, "What you've told us about the stars will show up tonight? Blast the clouds!"

Secretly, Kavi hoped that Captain Hook's bad temper would make the clouds fading away from the stars. There was a sly smile on his quiet face...What a cunning Hindu.

These crews saw front of Captain Hook transforming as worst as his bad temper, they had to deal with the dangerous things Captain Hook did. Cautiously, they dared not to let him attack them with his sharp hook! Oh, Captain Hook's eyes become redder and redder as blood! Jolly Roger felt in chaos living in Captain Hook's bad temper, what could they stop him?

Hai moved away with Yang-Yin defense, keeping himself away from Captain Hook.

"Damn!" James' red eyes were angry at his crew.

"Hey Captain! Come and assault me!" Kavi sat on barrel in lazy moment as he lured him from attacking the crew.

James turned around and hastened over Lieutenant Bandyopadhyay as he really wanted to hurt Lieutenant Bandyopadhyay with his sharp hook!

Without knowing about behind of his crew, Naval Master Meadows and First Naval Officer Underwood were jumping onto James as they put him on the ground, feeling that they were so heavy on him. Suddenly, Naval Second Master Allaway clutched James' legs from shaking, such forceful arms Naval Second Master Allaway had ever.

"Don't you dare to terminate me, you bloody, atrocious swabs!" James growled against the ground as he couldn't move Naval Master Meadows and First Naval Officer Underwood away from him.

"Dr. Vinter! Captain is down now", David shouted to Niklas, "Bring an anesthesia!"

"Leave me or I shall chop all of you brats!" James was struggling, but couldn't break away from them.

"Flames diminish the endless clouds away", Kavi talked with Captain Hook, "This is meant about you rise your karma higher if the clouds will be gone soon. Trust your karma."

"We're sorry for making you lose your bad temper, Captain Hook." Niklas tore Captain Hook's coat sleeve with a dragger.

"Hope you wicked changelings are going to regret everything that I've wanted to get my way in." James growled in rage.

"Please allow me giving you an anesthesia." Niklas wore medical gloves and cleaned Captain Hook's skin arm with surgical spirit.

While Dr. Vinter picked a hypodermic needle up from his first aid kit, James wanted to order him to quit on his medical responsibility...However, he felt like he was following to Dr. Vinter's order when he became hushed.

So sharpy, the point of a hypodermic needle entered of Captain Hook's skin, finally, Niklas pressed an anesthesia, slowly, through a hypodermic needle to artery of Captain Hook's skin arm.

"Almost done soon, Captain." Niklas glanced to Captain Hook, and watched back to his hypodermic needle.

A few of inches were pressed, an anesthesia was flowing through James' artery, he was feeling that anesthesia calmed him down from bad temper...His angry frown disappeared as the fires passed away from him, all his muscles were relaxing with anesthesia.

"Now it's complete, gentlemen." Niklas finished on an anesthesia with his hypodermic needle that was taken away by himself.

"All the sky is complete, too", Kavi conversed with Niklas, "Captain Hook's karma make it clear, no more clouds."

All of the crew contemplated up at the twilight sky, the stars were so bright to their eyes in awe. Thankfully, the clouds were pushed away by Captain Hook's bad temper that was his true karma. How fascinating, the pirate Hindu performed on his therapy help toward Captain Hook! These medical powers the Nordic pirate had since God the Father blessed him as a doctor.

"Lieutenant Bandyopadhyay..." James whispered roughly, "This one of your wicked intentions must spelled me to lose my bad temper fading the clouds away, you think?"

"Actaully, this is claimed to be my responsibility, currently, meaning that I've had to helped you." Kavi smiled at Captain Hook selflessly.

As James listened to what Lieutenant Bandyopadhyay advise, he turned away and chuckled slightly...How fascinating, his mind spoke out.

"Alright, Dr. Vinter. Now we must help Captain up and bring him to his cabin", Roberto ordered to Niklas and Kavi, "Lieutenant Bandyopadhyay, your component must sail away to the master stars living of North Sea. Don't forget about my orders as you're working with my orders."

"Aye, Lieutenant Commander Bosco!" Kavi saluted for Roberto.

While Roberto and Niklas were lifting Captain Hook up from the ground, Kavi began on the ship's wheel At Jolly Roger ship as he was driving on Jolly Roger ship sailing straight with his direction management. He glanced to the master stars living of North Sea at the night sky, feeling like Jolly Roger was followed by three royal navy ships when his ochre brownish eyes caught them at sea.

Stars in everywhere, living of the night sky. All the answers Kavi's mind and spirit of the royal navy within the nobility piracy, he asked the master star for the North Sea across the Nordic countries. There was a lone, brighter star answering him to follow over the Nordic countries during the voyage of the North Sea. So he was sailing on way.

In the cabin, Roberto and Niklas were escorting Captain Hook in their arms as they were aware of Captain Hook's panic attack. Reaching to Captain Hook's bed, they placed him carefully on his bed. Niklas depressed Captain Hook laying on his bed while Roberto managed legitimate critiques of the pirate nobility on desk with Captain Hook's files with the orders and the royal navy duties.

"Lieutenant Commander Bosco." James' voice deepened.

Roberto turned around to listen Captain Hook when he was sitting near to desk.

"Since we had deliberation across the royal navy duties", James ordered to Lieutenant Commander Bosco, "This desk has files of the royal demands inside right drawer, if you must act in accordance with my orders."

"Aye, Captain." Roberto searched for files in right drawer.

"For legitimate critiques of the pirate nobility", James said to Roberto, "Achieve these files have been kept the orders and the royal navy duties living with other files of the royal demands. Jolly Roger, our ship, is controlled in my leadership sailing to the Nordic countries with three royal navy ships. The North Star is to guide on us, usually Lieutenant Bandyopadhyay is managing my order on the direction with the North Star."

"The North Star is to guide on us, we're all sailing during the voyage." Roberto nodded in respect.

While they were solving on statement toward the orders and the royal duties, James was feeling like the anxiety weakened him dues his bad temper as his chest muscles relaxed and his eyes seemed slightly somnolent.

"Captain Hook, We're containing your orders now", Niklas advised to Captain Hook cautiously, "Night may cause too many troubles around you soon, therefore, your slumber can comfort with you from your bad temper. This is claimed of the midnight medicine control your karma relaxing if you can sleep."

"Alright...That'll do, Dr. Vinter." James sighed exhaustedly.

Roberto was working back on legitimate critiques of the pirate nobility as the orders and the royal navy duties would be added with the royal duties on the desk, he made sure how they might be filed correctly without being mixed up. Then he created legitimate critiques living with the two files, he had to place legitimate critiques in the left drawer of the desk before leaving.

"Your cases are in the left drawer of your desk now, Captain." Roberto stood up from the desk.

"Done well, then", James said grumpily, "Still, you're having my orders at Jolly Roger ship as you're managing a crew on the nocturnal hours."

"Aye, Captain. Good evening may be with you until I'll see you in the morning." Roberto saluted for Captain Hook.

"Good night, Lieutenant Commander Bosco." James nodded in farewell.

When Roberto was leaving from the cabin, James had been in his cabin with a naval doctor, Dr. Vinter. Because he wouldn't be dying alone, he needed to learn how to deal with his bad temper and anxiety beside to Dr. Vinter who had succeeded on Bachelor of Medical Sciences degree in the navy, and Master of Surgery degree in the royal navy before being hired by James. Someday Dr. Vinter would like to graduate on another university for Doctor of Philosophy degree in the surgery and the royal navy, when he told in truth during the interview with James.

"Please let me know if you need my help in moments later", Niklas whispered to Captain Hook, "So I won't leave you alone anyways."

As James listened to the naval doctor, he felt like no one would leave him alone due his pain...Secretly, it was his first time, almost compassionate moment was around him. Sighing quietly, he turned himself front of wall as he was still lying on bed with comfort. Within slumber, his bad temper and anxiety were fading away from him.

What a Hindi fox, his fierce mind spoke up of Lieutenant Bandyopadhyay. When he lost his temper, his karma was making the clouds disappear from the night sky. He chuckled at himself with pride.

Suddenly, James lost pride as he couldn't stop enduring from his lovesick experiences. Of course he was so addictive to Wendy's love. Such a heartache he suffered, he really didn't want to cause troubles during the royal duty.

"Wendy..." he whispered in sorrow.

_Wendy, how you live within my heart_

_All the moments we've shared_

_Days, and nights, you're the one of the stars_

_I'm thinking of you through every daylight_

_The star remains me of you in the eternal nights_

_Sing for me, Wendy, the silence suffers me_

_Your light is precious in my darkness_

_Why I can't see you, feeling so lonely_

_Storm cries a lot of tears into the sea_

_Everything is haunting me_

_My heart prays for the stars of you, Wendy_

_No one dares to stop my sorrow_

_Lovesick and heartache are all about you_

_Twilight never lets the sun rising in the sky_

_Moon and stars brighten sorrow from me_

_Wendy, my precious star_


	16. Chapter 16

Midnight hours transformed into the morning hours, the night sky was gleamed by the sunrise while the moon faded away of the dawn day. Waves of the sea were rolling against Sapphire Marine beach and cliff, far away from the azure ocean, a lot of sparkles on the sea during the dawn. In Sapphire Marine, the autumn seasons had been popularized with the children's joy and the Celtic folk music. All the autumnal forests losing leaves in flow as fronds were flying in the wind. Families and friends of the knighted pirates made Sapphire Marine merry toward Calan Gaeaf, the Welsh holiday of Samhain, Halloween, Day of the Dead, and Allantide, before the last, autumnal month ended. With faith and honour, the Sapphire Marine citizens gave the thankful bouquets, pumpkins, and baskets of apples to the the knighted pirates' families and friends. Others visited over to beach for their dead relatives that who were the knighted pirates, they tossed white roses and lilies onto the sea with their prayers.

Unusual moment to Wendy, alone she felt lovesick when her good nightmare, Captain James Hook, left for the pirate nobility duty last weeks ago. Feeling of her esteem, she couldn't lift herself in the confidence. She wore a midnight blue, Edwardian dress with sapphire jewelries and dark boots while her sandy-blond hairstyle was wavy and half ponytail. As she sat on a couch in the living room, she stared at her pale hands lying on her laps. Especially, the gloomy, familiar voice spoke around her...Promises couldn't be broken, could they?

_"Whenever the war must be complete...I'll come back for you. Always..."_

This had been so long on the last weeks ago, Wendy put her hands on her face with frustrated and lovesick sentiments. She tried to deal with the royal navy possessions that were about living with Captain James Hook, used been a Neverland pirate until he became a knighted pirate in her real life of the Earth. She wouldn't allow herself to get surrounded by the mental illness, since she learned in the psychology class during her private school.

Several views of James through of her mind, she was daydreaming of him, when she was being with him during the realism. Many words had meant the moments to her, since James seemed grumpy until he was softened by her thoughtful nature. Raising her head, freely, going away from her hands, she inhaled in fresh air. Probably sea salt, she supposed.

James would come back for her, she believed...She was working on her faith as she kept in faith for him...

"Miss Darling?" A Welsh accent voice came to her.

She woke herself up from her daydream, and turned around to see Connor bringing teacups on his hands. She smiled weakly at him with a warm greeting.

As Connor held teacups with their hands, there were still green eyes, orange freckles, and brownish brown he got. Beside to his knighted pirate uniforms, he wore a colorless poet shirt, virescent waistcoat, and ebony pants with pirate chestnut boots.

"Are you all right?" Connor gave one of teacups to Wendy.

"I'm afraid so." Wendy had a teacup with her pale hands.

Connor sat on a couch as he was allowed to sit next to Wendy, he put his teacup on a coffee table before embrace her with his arm. To comfort with her, he had more nothing than empathize her lovesick feeling of James. Within of his real emotions, he secretly felt so hopeless when his main man, James, left for his pirate nobility duty. Neverland character was transformed into a magical person in his real life in the Earth, he was inspired by a moment that he had seen ever.

"James usually can handle everything at the voyages", Connor said to Wendy, "I've known of him as well as we've had came first in the royal navy and the pirate nobility, especially, he already has taken power at all. Nobody can feel a power in him, but I do believe in that."

Wendy listened restfully.

"When you were a young teenager, that temerarious rascal who never grew up and brought you and your brothers to Neverland for adventures. Everything was about the pixie dust, magic, and, actually, eternal youth. It was quite grueling how you, your brothers, and the Lost Boys got entered in the troubles in Neverland danger...Piracy, wasn't it?" Connor drank a slip of his Earl Grey tea when he took it from a coffee table.

Hiding her shame, Wendy remembered the troubled, innocent memories in Neverland with someone that she told a story of.

"Captain Hook and the temerarious rascal always had a rivalry on between in their ways to get Neverland", Connor said seriously, "Because of the temerarious rascal's mischievous comportment, he had two favorites in Neverland to trick on Captain Hook and to enjoy himself in Neverland with the Lost Boys, the mermaids, the fairies, and others. All he wanted was getting Neverland's attention, I don't think he might be responsible for Neverland's welfare. Poor magical beings..."

"Did James tell you about these stories?" Wendy felt aware of Connor's spoken confabulation.

Green eyes were saddened by her question, Connor nodded his head heavily.

"This isn't my first time about that I've been told before rescuing Captain Hook at beach", Connor conversed, "A long time ago, the many, old nights I had listened to this strange, yet adventurous story. It used been called, 'Neverland'. I supposed the usually parents telling their children about 'Neverland' tale of the temerarious rascal never grew up as well as you told a tale with your brothers. When I was a little lad, my mother enjoyed to tell 'Neverland' bedtime story with me and my siblings. Adventures never made us sleeping until the happy ending gave us peaceful feeling. 'Neverland' bedtime couldn't create any nightmares."

Carefully, Wendy's lips smiled slowly when she felt being comforted by his innocent memory.

"Many years later, I had lost my childhood times due my advanced placement education at early tween years", Connor continued, "I always ignored that 'Neverland' tale, however, my siblings kept it feeling alive and alive. I didn't care if they would enjoy that tale, therefore, they needed good times and staying positive at their ages without getting in troubles. Sometime they begged me to tell a tale about the temerarious rascal who never grew up before bedtime, while our parents were so busy, and chose me to take care of them because I've been actually a older son and brother."

"I think the 'Neverland' tale has meant to the good dreams to your siblings." Wendy gave an advice to him.

"Yes, Miss Darling. That's exactly, the good dreams are securing against the nightmares." Connor nodded in agreement with her.

"When my advanced placement education was succeed in the primary education and the secondary education, I was accepted to enter in the Britannia Royal Naval College for my respected aspiration", Connor spoke to her, "Gladly, I earned higher grades to reach the law enforcement of the royal navy, I'd be humbled to serve for United Kingdom with justice and safety at sea. Oh dear, and then, Roberto and I visited over to Kingswear during the holiday week of Britannia Royal Naval College. It was about a holiday week, of course. Suddenly, we saw Captain Hook lying down on beach, weak and injured, so we had to rescue him and carried him to the hospital for the emergency. I never had known him of 'Neverland' tale while the temerarious rascal and Captain Hook were fighting at all the time...Captain Hook finally got existed here and wanted to live here as a magical person..."

Wendy's soul was touched by Connor's deferential words telling of everything that might felt...Bittersweet...

Slowly, the tears were rolling on her cheeks when she listened to Connor's deferential, yet bittersweet words.

"Miss Darling, please allow me to dry your cheeks." Connor took his silk napkin and wiped tears away, gently.

"Forgive me for being foolish around you." Wendy felt shamed of herself again.

"Why I would think you're being foolish? Of course not, Miss Darling." Connor patted her pale hand with his hand.

Chuckling softly, she drank a slip of her Earl Grey tea.

"If you don't mind a question", Connor asked her in curiosity, "Do you...Love...Captain James Hook, don't you?"

Pink blushes showed up with Wendy's cheeks, his curious question made butterfly fettering in her stomach.

"Y-yes...I...I do love him so much..." Wendy hid her blushful face with her pale hands.

"You thought he was just a villain in your tale", Connor guessed at his solving ideas with her, "And then, now everything is changed after the time working to change everything in the years...How fascinating, these things don't seem strange to us, I suppose. I'm so glad how Captain Hook has a gold of his heart while you've been with him, of course you do love him, Miss Darling."

"Why should you have to be a mischievous elf?" Wendy giggled nervously with pink blushes on her cheeks.

Connor shut himself in the silence when she said something to reproach him lightly for causing mischief and curiosity.

"I'm absolutely having many thoughts of James on our true love moments, Connor", Wendy said dreamily, "In his environment and piracy, he has seemed like a grump at several times. There is a treasure heart within of him that I've seen ever since we fell in love together."

Connor smiled gladly when he listened to her.

"I haven't seen how James and you having a pirate nobility colleagues, while he has counted on you as a captain and a commander." She wondered.

"Remember that Captain Hook was interviewing on the conference between in the royal navy and the pirate nobility with me before graduated on Britannia Royal Naval College? On a strange moment, Captain Hook let me know if he would hire me as a commander, and, absolutely, a first mate, while I might succeed in Her Majesty's Naval Base, Devonport, because I had been through the law enforcement and the maritime security during the few years of my rank that was a first officer."

She felt like this story was inspiring from Connor.

"From years to years, there was something very, very strange", he talked with her, "In the politics, I earned more than these top old honours, I was reaching higher ranks of the royal navy when my brain worked on my strength managing the maritime security, sending orders to the crews to keep United Kingdom feeling safe from troubles at sea, and traveled to different royal navy bases for the law meetings. I never had felt so appreciated that how I served for United Kingdom with my honour that was coming toward the prime ministers and the monarchs."

Every of his naval words were quite determined, she supposed.

"One day, I got invited to go to the court without being told about someone wanted to see me in person", he said calmly, "All my navy compositions were managed by the top navy rankers, if I might go to the military court in Inner London Crown Court during a holiday week. When I arrived to Inner London Crown Court in London, I entered into the court with my briefcase within of the royal navy profilo, education resume, birth papers, and everything that I needed. There was such a shocked astonishment in my life since I almost forgot that I had met someone who would hire me for the pirate nobility...Captain James Hook. He was in there!"

She gasped softly when her hand landed on her chest.

"This must be adventure you're telling a story about how you remember!" Her bluish-grey eye sparkled.

Connor grinned at her in the agreement.

"It would be quite dull if I could tell a long story about everything in the court with Captain Hook." He laughed awkwardly when he rubbed on his back neck with his hand.

"Then James and you are just colleagues or friends? If it is a true friendship, what do he and you like to do from the pirate nobility?" She felt so curious.

"Aha! That's called a true friendship in Captain Hook and me!" Connor jumped off of the couch.

Such a buoyant Welshman, Wendy's mind spoke out when she giggled slightly and watched at him dancing in Irish jig in the living room.

Celtic spirit within Connor was dancing in Irish jig, feeling in good mood toward his last moments. Whistle clicks surprised loudly from his pirate chestnut boots, he opened himself joyfully. Swirling and jigging, what a true lord of the Celtic spirits.

"Bravo, Connor! So it is absolutely charming performance." She clapped her hands politely.

He bowed respectfully to her like a fairy tale prince, after finishing his Irish jig.

"Thank you, Miss Darling", he said smoothly like a fairy tale prince, "I'm so grateful. I wanted to dance for pleasure in the long time ago."

"Please tell me a story about James and you in a true friendship." She never knew much about James had complete friends.

"Last year after that Captain Hook hired me and more knighted pirates, he already needed us as a crew", he narrated to her as he was performing, "Luckily, the temerarious rascal didn't come and attack us, since Captain Hook got existed in the Earth as he was responsible to become a real person from Neverland. These knighted pirates and I have been respecting him well and serving for United Kingdom, the troubles won't cause attacks against Captain Hook because we can make him feeling comfortable. As a commander and a first mate, he usually counts on me with the pirate nobility politics and the law enforcement as my strength has built cases in the pirate nobility and the royal navy."

She listened to his narrating voice when she watched at him performing like a fictional character.

"In outside environment, no one notices how lonely Captain Hook seeming, therefore, while I've seen him in our lives, he does read books, work in office at his mansion, go to beach alone, and play his piano at his mansion. No one will dare to join with him as anyone may bother him from his hobbies, then he would become a grump. I don't know why if he enjoys feeling alone, such a lone wolf."

Her grey-bluish eyes saddened slightly.

"And then, I can't stand on Captain Hook's loneliness through his hobbies are to read books and play his piano, for God's sake! During the late morning, I felt so nervous about what would I have to do with him...What if he would fire me? How did I know something of his interests? What could I say these normal words with him? Without realizing to be careful, I rode on my horse arriving to Captain Hook's mansion because I didn't ask him for visit. How thoughtless I was! I put my horse under of tree near to his mansion before daring myself to knock its door." He performed on smooth walks.

Her heart was beating speedily.

"Still thoughtless, I made four or five knocks against its door", he narrated to her, "A few minutes had passed until, suddenly, I heard that him walking heavily toward his mansion's door. I managed myself from being thoughtless around him, I stood well with my face that was looking levelheaded. The door was opened slowly and gently by his left hand, Captain Hook was here! He was in his mansion! I viewed everything of him as a person, there were no pirate uniforms on him."

"I may guess...He just wore informal outfits?" She wondered.

"Oh dear, almost right. I'm sorry, but he didn't wear really informal outfits." He laughed awkwardly.

She felt a little bit awkward, yet confused.

"Well...How rude I was ruining his good slumber, we would get in troubles when I was almost, absolutely, troublesome at his mansion", he narrated to her, "With my view, there was no blouse or anything else to wear as he was just wearing pyjamas pants and darker kimono coat with pirate boots. Half of clothings were on his below in the public without being noticed by anyone else. He seemed like he didn't has enough slumber, his eyes were...Frowning...Angrily..." He sighed.

Connor rubbed his back neck with his hand, feeling ashamed of himself.

"I thought I might be attacked by Captain Hook soon before running away from his bad temper, dues his unknown orders when I would let him blame me for running his good slumber" he narrated to her, "...Something never had happened to us, still we were just at his mansion as everything felt so untroubled. Suddenly, I heard his voice carefully."

"Captain Hook mumbled, 'Probably this may be inexplicable to tell you, Commander Blevins...You'd better to listen what I say, understood?' So I obeyed his order as I listened well." Connor inhaled in fresh air.

"He said, 'In Neverland, Mr. Smee used been an only person talked with me at usual times...Until I had gotten existed here, eh? I've finally gotten existed here, bloody hell...These seasonal months, you and the crew have been the persons following my orders and serving for Great Britain...No one dares to catch me from my solitude if we aren't being in the pirate nobility.' That was what he saying." Connor sighed softly.

Her grey-blusih eyes widened slightly as she listened more.

"No one dares to catch him from his solitude? This means our true friendship", he narrated happily to her, "Well, my mind forgave me for ruining Captain Hook's good slumber, what a relief. A few days later, Captain Hook seemed like he wasn't interested in loneliness as he would need to get life on friendship. Everything seemed to have been changed a bit while I worked on his orders to see him in person living in Sapphire Marine. What were his orders for? I've had claimed of his orders for something else as he needed was that actually friendship. While I was working on his orders, sometime he let me speak in conversation and sometime I let him getting his major ways without my common opinions. Another order, Captain Hook counted on me with pirate nobility conducts when we were in his Jolly Roger ship sailing with our crew. My responsibility has been one talent to make him pleasing as he got exited here for a better life, so...James and I are certainly main men in our true friendship, no troubles."

"Each one of your storytelling librettos grow stronger toward your true friendship with James." Wendy smiled as her grey-bluish eyes brightened in delight.

"Thank you so much, Miss Darling!" Connor bowed respectfully to her like a fairy tale prince, again.

"I never thought why James had any friendships before...", she said bittersweetly to Connor, "Well, at least he lost his first mate in Neverland...Until the days passed away, he got existed here, magically...Whereas, this means something else to make James feeling comfortable with his better life..."

Connor smiled weakly as he nodded in agreement, handling pain inside his body.

"Yes, and you've been meant to him, also." He went back to sit on a couch.

Suddenly, her heart was fluttering as her cheek blushed a bit. There was love between in her and James, definitely, living without knowing how James was so addictive to her love. She agreed about the delight was her responsibility to make James feeling in her heart. Gently, her grey-bluish eyes closed when she turned around from Connor.

_Whenever the war must be complete_

_I'll come back for you_

_Always_


	17. Chapter 17

Jolly Roger ship and the ships of the pirate nobility had been navigating at the North Sea ocean, all of the knighted pirates were happening as they just kept arriving to anchorage of Bergenhus Fortress in Bergen, Norway since they noticed that an anchorage in there. Against the sea waves rolling, the winds blew the ship sails and topsails making these ships sailing. Each one of the ship flags were waving proudly, having been respected of Great Britain by the knighted pirates. Standing tall and silent, the officers who dared in the piracy nobility to serve for Great Britain fighting against the crimes at sea. There weren't any magical persons who dared to get existed in the Earth where they really wanted everything from the dreams of the dreamer, Wendy Moira Angela Darling, then Captain James Hook finally came there, he already had became a real person as fresh life, success, and everything he gladly had needs, especially, his heart used been in cold days of Neverland until they fell in love, touched his heart melting in fires with her thoughtfulness. Feeling of himself that have been on duty for the war fighting against the criminal vikings at the sea, he was a knighted pirate since he had been a Jolly Roger captain losing his old life of Neverland. To believe or not, the pirate nobility held values of Royal Navy growing in the laws and the justice, he communicated with his own mind, he felt the sea that needed his help as he could serve for Great Britain that he got existed in.

Sailing through seas of the North Sea ocean, new days of the daybreak after more than the autumn weeks passed, all of the British ships were arriving over anchorage of Bergenhus Fortress in Bergen as the officers couldn't wait to get ready for join the allies between in the Great Britain and the Nordic countries fighting against the criminal vikings. As there were views of Bergenhus Fortress in Bergen, Captain James Hook and the British officers secretly wondered how they would better to become allies with the Nordics during the North Sea war, since the Nordic countries had been neutral around Europe, North America, and some countries that had been allies with the Great Britain.

Over the long haul, Jolly Roger ship and the ships were completely materializing of anchorage of Bergenhus Fortess since the adventure of the North Sea ended. All the ropes of these ships were thrown in the air until the Norwegian sailors grabbed them and tied each one of harbor poles. Jolly Roger ship and the ships were held since their ropes were tied these harbor poles, while the the Norwegian navy sailors finally kept Jolly ship and the ships staying with anchorage of Bergenhus Fortess.

More than twenty minutes moved on, all of the royal navy captains and pirate nobility captains arrived to meet the Norwegian navy captains and Nordic navy captains at anchorage of Bergenhus Fortess. As they were going onto the anchorage harbor of Bergenhus Fortess, the royal navy duties and legitimate critiques were held by Captain Hook and the pirate nobility captains. There were many, critical thinking voices of their commitment minds, they felt coming for the military alliance with the strangely, unexpected, neutral foreigners. Unannounced chances, they had opinions or not. However, they were responsible to serve for Great Britain as they had been protecting the sea and fighting against the criminals at sea.

Meeting front of the Norwegian navy captains and Nordic navy captains, Captain Hook kept his soul feeling of adventures as he was successfully the knighted pirate, however, he secretly deserved adventures in another country when he lived in Earth. On his royal navy duties of the pirate nobility through the political sciences on the royal navy, he gladly possessed much of his educated knowledge toward the laws and piracy. Captain, he was. Of course, he was the captain in the pirate nobility. He grew feeling passionate to speak his mind about the legitimate critiques on the military alliance that to fighting against the viking criminals at sea.

Speaking of Captain Hook's mind, he could sense himself as he was on the center between in the pirate nobility captains and royal navy captains. He felt himself living in adventure to fight against the criminal vikings at sea. Particulars of the enforcement critiques within his mind, he felt so passionate to represent through pirate nobility and royal navy. Secretly, he smirked at himself when he listened to his own mind seducing how he deserved his fate.

Darker auras, they were the pains in Captain Hook while he lived in Neverland outside of the world after the years...After the years...That juvenile rascal enjoy teasing on Captain Hook because he got Captain Hook's attention from the keep of his own tranquility, and they often fought in battles with swords and harsh voices. Until the time changed everything, Captain Hook decided to escape magically from the Neverland, he came to live in new tranquility of Wendy's world. Strangely, the darker auras faded away slowly...James might be the shadow through his new life, there were rays of Wendy's sunlight as all of his darker aura felt comfortable with the sunlight twilight...Wendy's sunlight was the twilight inside of him.

Inhaling slowly, after listening to his enchanted mind...James was exhaling as he felt the cold wind around him. He could see the neutrality nation within Nordic commissioned officers. All the captains and officers of the pirate nobility, royal navy, and Nordic navy were having institution. He got caught up by the statement beginning, the navy admiral of rose his voice front of them.

The navy admiral showed up front of the commissioned officers, when he wore dark uniforms with white details and captain hat. He might be a fifty-aged navy admiral.

"All my speech be listened, you shall", the navy admiral lectured to knighted pirates, royal navy officers, and Norwegian officers, "We live in neutrality to keep enemies away from our Nordic countries. Peace is our prime ministers' strengths after the generations growing, then they have been serving for our Nordic countries without giving up. Navy and army branches of us fighting against the criminal vikings in Scandinavium, despite that disgrace of our old friends becoming traitors in their viking crimes."

When James listened to the navy admiral's lecture, he sensed how Scandinavium protected citizen safely and gave orders to the military troops.

"May the Light bless our armed forces in Heaven, many officers deserved success of Scandinavium where our hearts live in. Neutrality means nothing than the security should be treated well, because the life is our responsibility to keep our nations completely. A long time ago, our ancestors fought each others for Scandinavium separation, while their clans kept escaping away from battles. Tales grew into histories attacking over Nordic countries. Politics of the old leaders had been misunderstood due to union. Without any help of your United Kingdom or other country, we never had asked for assistance, and joined to alliance before. Right now, this is new destiny when the time changes everything. We'd be humbled to entitle your Royal Navy and Pirate Nobility as we shall begin our alliance for peace and justice. We all develop our alliance for the unexpected destiny, however, we must rise peace and justice against the viking criminals."

As James felt of silence during the lecture of Norwegian navy admiral, it made his spine so chilling.

"After the years, our Nordic countries have been keeping in neutrality to serve for independence and royalty. Scandinavium sovereigns are living in our nations to serve for constitution and laws", the navy admiral primed to knighted pirates, royal navy officers, and Norwegian officers, "Several conquerors who have dared to disrespect the politics of Scandinavium when our nations decided to develop the separation, make laws, and manage Nordic alliances. Few of Scandinavium loyalists who have dared to escape from the sovereigns then, they are leading conquerors to rebel against Scandinavium. We may create true stories of them on histories of Scandinavium as traitors always have disloyalty against our independence and royalty of the neutrality. Becoming criminal vikings, with disrespect and disloyalty of their traitor souls, they are surrendering North Sea nearby nations of Scandinavium. No one shall destroy independence and royalty of Scandinavium! No one shall pull our citizens away from Nordic alliances! No one shall cause chaos in peace of Scandinavium! We are all shall come to fight against the criminal vikings, we can contend with your virtues of United Kingdom's alliance, until the criminal vikings will die in sea of death!

Polite Applause and commendable salute of the knighted pirates, royal navy officers, and Norwegian officers, they got encouraged in determination by statement of the navy admiral. While Captain James Hook was in Bergenhus Fortress in Bergen, working of Royal Navy and Pirate Nobility, he got caught up by the order of Nordic navy. All the captains and officers of the pirate nobility, royal navy, and Nordic navy had gotten order of Nordic navy about that they would move along after the statement as the captains were going to the noble occupants while the officers had to the residents nearby Norwegian navy base.

Two hours passed into nighttime, Captain James Hook learned how the order of Nordic navy command the captains to take care of legitimate critiques in the noble occupants. He figured it out about his crew, knighted pirates, royal navy officers, and Norwegian officers teamed up in the residents nearby Norwegian navy base. Concentrating to voices of knighted pirate captains, royal navy captains, and Norwegian captains, France sent the navy forces to Sweden and Denmark. And Russia sent the navy forces to Finland. Remembering how United Kingdom sent the pirate nobility and royal navy forces to Norway and few forces to Iceland.

Captain James Hook won't judge looks and personalities by the captains, he sensed the captains that were possessed by navy knowledges when they had been serving for United Kingdom and Norway. Alone he was between in the elderly captains conversing legitimate critiques were under of orders. Unexpectedly, he noticed himself as he was just with few captains, their ages might be same to his age. Few captains were visions of his forget-me-not blue eyes, guessing they came from United Kingdom and Norway. Conversation still spoke of legitimate critiques while Captain James kept himself in introversion.

Sitting with younger captains, they preferred to let the elderly captains discuss in leadership when they listened to conversation about legitimate critiques solving plans to fight against the criminal vikings. Captain James recognized that he and younger captains learn forces of navy theory because they might get to know much about intelligence secrets before challenge at North Sea.

Another hours came for bedtime before late night, Captain James and the captains finally had completed legitimate critiques for tomorrow. Never had to run away from alliance, the pirate nobility and royal navy arrived to protect Scandinavium and undertake against the criminal vikings. All of the captains pushed themselves in good slumber during the wintry night when they were still in the noble occupants for warmth.

"Knighted pirates dared to join in royal navy and other navy forces", James whispered to himself gruffly as he smirked in slumber, "Tomorrow or new day, why would I dare to dragoon in danger without sanctuary? Such a rogue I am, how I give orders to my crew as we may become wicked marauders. No matter we live in angst, nobody messes up with virtue of our hearts. My crews have been staying at their light sides, very pure as their hearts are. Adventures, pirate wars, and treasures have meant nothing to me, but, disgracefully, Neverland...Never has to be my home. Many days, I fought for my life through dark auras when I ran away from Neverland, and lived in United Kingdom. Was I always loner? Of course, I might be a scapegrace pirate with angst and dark auras. Rays of my precious Wendy's light, like sunlight warms me. Still having her light and pure heart that protect me everyday, I may be middle between in darkness and light...Until, the dawn shall my new force to live like a knighted pirate."

Haunting whispers spooked younger captains up from good slumbers, when the elderly captains were, absolutely, heavy sleepers. Without knowing who did whisper during the midnight, the younger captains couldn't go back to sleep because of a knighted pirate's brooding past. One or two younger captains searched for who dared to whisper before trying to sleep well. Sometimes they believed any ghost wandered in bedroom of the noble occupants, just guessing any ghosts of broken navy officer and dead pirate.

Sleeping in warmth, Captain James was feeling comforted by Wendy's light. His heart embraced everything about Wendy when he dreamt of her dearly. He swore her whenever the war might be complete...He would come back for her. Always.


End file.
